Como uno Solo
by DhampireCry
Summary: FINALIZADA!Reneesme pensó que estaría destinada a estar con Jacob para siempre, o eso creía hasta el día que fue salvada por un misterioso chico de ojos grises.
1. Mi Ángel

**Como uno solo EDITADO**

Donde era oscuro ahora hay luz

Donde había dolor ahora hay alegría

Donde había debilidad encontré mi fuerza

Oh, en los ojos de un muchacho

_"A New Day Has Come"_

**Capitulo I: Mi Ángel **

Este era un momento clave en mi vida, vida o muerte, si fallaba estaba acabada y sufriría el peor de los castigos y la mayor de las deshonras, debía ser fuerte, zagas, seguir adelante y no mirar para atrás; sorprendente que una niña de ocho años deba cagar con esa responsabilidad, pero el hecho es que yo tenía en realidad dos años y contaba con una ventaja que me ayudaría a sobrevivir.

Y era que soy una mitad vampiro.

Me concentre y entonces todo empezó…

- ¡Atrápame si puedes! – le dije a mi mejor amigo Jacob mientras jugábamos en la reserva.

El ambiente allá era más caliente y el sol brillaba más que donde yo vivía con mi "pequeña" familia, amaba el sol, tan cálido, me recordaba mucho a Jacob en ese aspecto. Seguí corriendo dentro del bosque dejando que el viento jugase con mis risos y bloqueasen momentáneamente mi vista, era un simple juego de atrapadas pero aun así no me dejaría vencer, cuando iba a llegar a la base…

- Nessi eso no se vale. – dijo mientras me atrapaba entre sus grandes y calientes brazos.

- ¡Suéltame! – le gritaba mientras pateaba con todas mis fuerzas pero para el solo eran palmadita.

- De cualquier manera debemos volver pequeña fierecilla. – dijo colocándome sobre su hombro.

- Pero yo quería jugar más. – me queje colocando mi mano sobre su piel. – _Me prometiste que serian 2 de 3 y solo he ganado 1._

- Eso significa que perdiste, en este juego tengo que atraparte al menos 2 veces para ganar.

- ¿Entonces qué sentido tiene si no gano? – resople, era claro que era más inteligente que cualquier niño que tuviese mi aparente edad pero aun así era una niña.

Llegamos a la reserva donde nos recibió Billy; Jacob de inmediato se quedo dormido mientras yo me quede con Billy en la sala.

- No entiendo cómo puedes dormir con mi hijo y esos ronquidos. – me dijo viendo el juego, en ese caso se parecía mucho a mi abuelito.

- No me molesta, me gusta dormir con Jacob. – entonces se escucho mi estomago rugir.

- Veo que tiene hambre, aun me quedo un poco de pasta si quieres. – dijo animado pero aun así la sola idea de comer esa asquerosa comida me daba nauseas, pero tampoco podía ser tan mala con Billy.

- No te preocupes, creo que iré a cazar. – dije al tiempo que iba a la puerta.

- Pero ya esta anocheciendo y Jacob se preocupara…

- Puedo cuidarme sola, si se despierta dile que volveré antes de que anochezca. – dije ignorando sus suplicas y me fui al bosque.

Nunca imagine como aquella decisión cambiaria mi vida.

No tarde mucho en atrapar a un ciervo pequeño en un prado que debía de estar más o menos ubicado cerca del territorio de mi familia, la sangre animal era suficiente para mi, mejor que la comida u otro suplemento, estaba dispuesta a volver pero no quería, sentía que debía quedarme allí un rato mas; el suelo cubierto de nieve y los pequeños copos cayendo del cielo, el cual ya estaba completamente oscuro.

Tal vez no era tan poderosa como un vampiro pero podía cuidarme de mi misma; algunas veces me sentía muy sola, mi familia y Jacob me hacían compañía y la quería, pero igual ser la única de mi "tipo" en esta familia era muy solitaria, los humanos incluso veían cosas raras en mi, ni siquiera Jake lo entendería por que el tenia su manada.

La noche era hermosa, las estrellas estaban cubriendo el cielo, hoy era una noche diferente, era como si el destino quisiese colocar aquel hermoso cielo para mí, como una señal de algo bueno, no sabía que era, pero por alguna razón me sentía esperando por algo, ni siquiera me importo el frio, adoraba la nieve, era tan divertido jugar con mis tíos a las guerras de bolas de nieve, de seguro mañana habría una; ya estaba llena y sabía que Jacob aun no despertaría y mi familia aun no llegaría a casa, estaba aburrida así que tome nieve y empecé a hacer muñecos con ella, sabía que era infantil, pero yo aun era una niña y me encantaba hacerlo. Me encontraba haciendo una bola de nieve lo más grande que podía cuando escuche algo a lo lejos, sentía como si estuviese siendo observada, aunque tal vez solo era la madre del ciervo que devore, tal vez estaba exagerando; ya era muy de noche así que deje lo que estaba haciendo pero antes de que pudiese tomar otra decisión...

- ¿Esta pérdida pequeña? – dijo una voz y me gire quedándome helada.

Había un vampiro detrás de mí, su piel era pálida como la nieve y su cabello era corto color negro, los vampiros en si no me asustaban, en realidad ni siquiera me intimidaban pero tomando en cuenta que estaba sola y sus ojos estaban de color negro carbón, lo cual sabía lo que significaba… está hambriento, aquello me dio miedo.

- No… yo solo jugaba por aquí… pero ya me iba… - dije nerviosa atropellando cada palabra, hablar no se me daba bien y menos con extraños, normalmente solía "mostrar" lo que sentía, pero no tenía intenciones de hablar con aquel vampiro. – Adiós.

Me encamine para volver a casa, peor antes de que pudiese dar otro paso el vampiro estuvo frente a mí con una maliciosa sonrisa.

- Pero si nos acabamos de conocer ¿te gusta jugar? – yo solo asentí contestando su pregunta sin saber a qué quería llegar cuando una maléfica sonrisa cruzo sus labios. – Quieres jugar a las atrapadas. – se inclino hasta estar a mi altura y pude ver cómo me olfateaba. – tu escapas yo te atrapo.

Me pareció muy irónico que el quisiese jugar lo mismo que yo jugué con Jacob, entonces recordé, si él te atrapa el gana y tu pierdes; es un juego de 2 de 3, pero muy dentro de mi sabía que no abría segundas rondas.

En ese instante mis piernas no reaccionaban y mi corazón latía más rápido de lo que ya latía, el lo tomo como aprobación y entonces se alejo de mi unos diez metros a velocidad vampírica y me dedico una macabra sonrisa.

- Comencemos, no creas que te dejare ganar solo porque eres una niña.

Era obvio que mi velocidad no se comparaba a la suya, pero no quería morir, tenía mucho por que vivir, gire sobre mis talones rápidamente y antes de que pudiese dar el primer paso el vampiro tomo mi cráneo entre sus manos frías y me levanto hasta que nuestras cabezas quedasen a la misma altura, me jalaba fuertemente el cabello y no pude evitar gritar o quejarme; no quería morir, no quería dejar a mi familia, dejar a Jake, dejar mi hogar, quería vivir, quería que alguien me rescatase.

- Por… favor no… - dije en un susurro mientras las lágrimas corrían.

- Perdón, pero esas son las reglas, yo te atrapo… tu pierdes... – dijo mientras acercaba sus colmillos a mi cuello sintiendo ese gélido aliento.

Cerré los ojos esperando mi fin, sabiendo que nunca me encontrarían; pero antes de que los colmillos rosaran mi garganta el vampiro me soltó haciendo que cayera a la nieve amortiguando mi caída, me dolía la cabeza ¿me habría perdonado la vida? Abrí los ojos y vi que el vampiro estaba a espaldas mío y su posición era de pelea ¿Por qué?

Entonces lo vi, vi a mi ángel, era alto y de buen cuerpo, no debía tener más de 19 años, su cabello era rubio tan claro que parecía blanco, su piel era pálida pero no como la de un vampiro y sus ojos eran de un gris tan profundos y tormentosos como un huracán sin dejar de ser cálidos y amables cuando me miro ¿era un humano? Podía oler su sangre desde aquí, era dulce como la de un vampiro y quemante como la humana y su rápido corazón que iba a la misma velocidad sincronizado con el mío ¿Qué era él? Por un breve instante en sus ojos vi un vacio el cual rompió mi corazón.

- Creo que es de mala educación tratar así a una señorita. – dijo con voz melodiosa.

- Bueno creo que hoy matare a dos de un tiro.

Dicho esto con arrogancia el vampiro se lanzo hacia él, pero él era más rápido y lo esquivo haciendo que este cayese, pero rápidamente se incorporo sorprendido por su velocidad, pero solo fue por unos instantes antes de volverse a lanzar esta vez a toda su velocidad, si fuera humana solo vería una figura borrosa. Solté un gemido cuando atrapo el cuello de mi ángel, pero este se zafo rápido y le dio con su rodilla en el estomago del vampiro tirándolo al suelo; este se volvió a incorporar después de unos segundos y corrió mucho más rápido hacia el dispuesto a darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero entonces algo me impacto, a centímetros de su rostro el vampiro había quedado paralizado con el puño aun extendido; Mi ángel empezó a respirar con dificultad mientras el vampiro intentaba moverse sin mucho éxito ¿qué le había hecho? luego mi ángel agarro del cráneo y lo levanto y con una fuerza descomunal lo lanzo al suelo, pero a milésimas de que lo hiciese me susurro.

- No mires.

Cerré los ojos al instante y entonces escuche un crujido, el cual era como escuchar a una piedra romperse con otra, desagradable; después de escuchar aquel desagradable sonido empecé a llorar, por lo que ocurrió y pudo haber ocurrido si no hubiese sido salvada, quería darle las gracias pero estaba demasiado asustada, angustiada, así que seguí llorando hasta que unos brazos me envolvieron, eran cálidos de mi misma temperatura, eran reconfortantes y lo menos que podía hacer es devolverle el abrazo, el se estremeció un poco ¿Cómo alguien que se parece a la noche puede ser tan cálido como el sol?

- Gracias…gracias… - dije entre sollozos antes del volver al llanto, sentí como iba acariciando mi cabeza dulcemente.

- Ya paso… tranquila. – antes de darme cuenta me encontré en su espalda. – Ahora es mejor que te lleve a tu casa, tu familia debe estar preocupada ¿Estás bien?

- Me duele… la cabeza… - confesé avergonzada. – gracias.

Me quite uno de mis guantes y coloque mi mano a su suave y extrañamente cálida mejilla y le mostré el camino a mi casa, el se estremeció y abrió los ojos como platos al instante de asomarse a mirarme y aun con la mano en su mejilla le sonreí.

- _Me llamo Reneesme ¿Y tú?_ – le dije con mi don y él me sonrió cálidamente.

- Adrik…

**Ok, este es la edición del primer cap y como les prometí lo publique hoy. Los cambios que hice no fueron muy severos a diferencia del inicio, como dije puedo hacerlo mejor, esta vez mire mejor los errores de ortografía y espero no haber tenido muchos. Bueno espero comentarios y opiniones. Bay. Besos.**

**Por cierto planeo incluir caps extras que no estaban en la historia original pero no afectaran nada, solo flashes y momentos de la infancia de Nessi. No dare Spoiler para los que leen pro primera vez.**

**Ate. DhampireCry**


	2. Promesa

**Capitulo 2: Promesa**

**Dedicado a Karly15**

Adrik y yo estábamos a punto de llegar a casa, la nevada ya había pasado pero el frio aun era evidente, pero la temperatura de Adrik me mantenía caliente, no tanto como la de Jake pero de una forma más reconfortante, más natural…

- ¿Segura que estas bien? – era la quinta vez que lo preguntaba y ya me tenía un poco fastidiada.

- _Que estoy bien, solo necesito a mi abuelito para que me diga qué hacer._ – dije con mi don, podía hablarle libremente pero aun así era tímida.

- ¿Abuelito? – pregunto entre confundido y divertido.

- _Si, también tengo una abuelita y muchos otros en casa que me cuidan… aunque todo el tiempo me sobreprotegen. _– sabía que era una niña, pero aun así era muy sobreprotegida.

- De igual forma no deberías salir sola… ya viste lo que ocurrió, eres fuerte pero nunca hubiese podido con aquel vampiro... - dijo el seriamente ¿acaso sabía lo que era yo? obviamente sabia de los vampiros ya que peleo momentos atrás con uno, pero aun así...

- _¿Qué eres?_

De repente fuimos rodeados por cuatro vampiros y entonces me quede como piedra y aterrada al ver quiénes eran… mi muy "linda" familia. Tenían su vista fija en Adrik, llenas de confusión e ira, si las miradas matasen; no pude aguantar la tensión así que le mostré a mi padre todo lo ocurrido al tiempo en el que su cara se volvía de horror y luego se calmo, me baje forcejeando de la espalda de Adrik y me fui corriendo a los brazos de mi padre quien me abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho.

- Tenía mucho miedo… perdón - le dije entre sollozos en los brazos de mi padre y después me levanto del suelo acunándome en sus brazos como cuando era una bebé.

- Gracias por salvar a mi hija. – dijo un poco más calmado, pero por alguna razón por las palabras que dijo mi padre hicieron Adrik se tensase y lo miro con ¿desprecio? Al mismo tiempo en el que mi padre abría los ojos como platos y se tensaba. – Entonces adiós.

- Edward ¿Dónde están tus modales? – dijo mi abuelito acercándose a Adrik mientras le tendía la mano y este se la acepto a lo que mi abuelo quedaba perplejo. – soy Carlisle Cullen.

- Adrik – dijo el nervioso quitando en seguida la mano como si estuviese avergonzado.

- Carlisle vámonos, Bella ha estado preocupada. – dijo papá llevándome casi de manera desesperada dándole una mirada de advertencia a Adrik.

¿Por qué mi padre se comportaba tan fríamente con él? Él era el mas paranoico pero ahora se comportaba diferente – _Papá el me salvo, por favor, al menos se amable_ – le pedí mientras acariciaba su mejilla, el solo frunció el ceño y suspiro mientras yo me libraba de sus brazos y me dirigí hacia él y lo tome del brazo, el se ruborizo un poco ¿el también lo hacía?

- Puedes ir a mi casa si quieres… - el miro a mi padre con el seño fruncido y este asintió al tiempo que el daba una sonrisa y también asentía.

- No me esperaba que Reneesme se encontrase con otro mitad vampiro. – dijo Carlisle mirando curioso a Adrik.

Ya llegando a casa aun mi mente seguía procesando lo ocurrido ¿Un mitad vampiro? ¿Alguien como yo?

La primera en tomarme (sin medir mucho su fuerza) en brazos fue mi madre mientras sollozaba débilmente, me sentía culpable de haberlos preocupado, pero por otro lado me encontraba bien ya en sus brazos.

- No me vuelvas a asustar así, nos tenías preocupados. – dijo ella, abrazándome cada vez más fuerte. - ¿Quién es él? – dijo mirando a Adrik el cual estaba en la entrada de la puerta.

- El es Adrik, el me salvo mamá. – le dije a ella y entonces ella tomo mis manos y las dirigió a su rostro, yo suspire y le mostré lo que ocurrió para que ella me volviese a abrazar.

- Muchas gracias. – dijo ella mostrándole una cálida sonrisa.

- No se preocupe, fue un placer…

- Bella.

- ¿Jake sigue vivo? – pregunte angustiada.

- No, el fue a buscarte, ya le vamos a avisar que estas a salvo, castigada pero a salvo.

- ¿Castigada?- gemí y después hice un puchero como me lo había ensebado tía Alice.

- Esperabas otra cosa jovencita, yo y tu madre estábamos angustiadas, sabes que no puedo verte… - dijo mi tía Alice acercándose y dándome un golpecito en la cabeza, después miro a Adrik y le apunto con el dedo.- Y tus no ayudas mucho, así que no uses ese puchero porque los derechos los tengo yo reservados.

- Si me disculpan fue un placer, pero tengo que irme. – dijo ansioso Adrik.

- ¡Espera! ¿Por qué te tienes que ir? – pregunte y entonces mi padre hablo.

- Porque está escapando ¿no?… Adrik Volturi.

Entonces todos en la sala lo miramos mientras un silencio sentencio el lugar ¿el era un Volturi? ¿Los mismos que quisieron matarnos? El miedo me invadió ¿me quería llevar lejos de mi familia? Dude enseguida de aquello, Adrik era bueno, por eso me salvo ¿no? Adrik apretó el marco de la puerta y aunque esta era de hierro podría escuchar a este crujir y tomar la forma de su mano, podía deducir que no estaba usando toda su fuerza.

- No tengo ninguna relación con ese nombre… - susurro con voz llena de odio y desprecio.

- ¿Eres un Volturi? – Dijo Jasper acercándose a él listo para pelear.- ¿Qué hace un mitad vampiro con los Volturis? Si mal no recuerdo casi nos matan por que Reneesme era una.

- Y ella fue la razón por la cual me hicieron uno… - susurro el antes de dar otro paso fuera de la casa. – disculpen la molestia. – dijo esta vez mirándome fijamente.

Antes de que pudiésemos decir más el desapareció, por unos momentos me sentí vacía, pero no me convenía estar con él, no podía evitar que se fuese, no podía hacer nada si él quería irse..._ si el quería..._aquello me decepciono.

_Una semana después_

Muchos se preguntaran por que una niña está montando un oso, primero antes que todo es mi mejor amigo y segundo es un licántropo no un oso; y tercero amo correr sobre su lomo, el viento sobre mi cara y sus suave pelaje eran lo mejor, debía aprovecharlo al máximo por que llegaría algún momento en el que no caberia en su lomo.

- ¿No estás cansado? – dije acariciando su suave oreja.

El simplemente corrió mas rápido mientras yo gritaba de la emoción; yo quería mucho a Jake, me encantaba que mi mejor amigo fuera un hombre lobo, no me importaba si yo era su impronta o su alma gemela, porque solo viviría el ahora en el cual éramos los mejores amigos. Sin darme cuanta nos habíamos detenido de golpe, su posición era tensa y su pelaje rojo estaba de punta lo cual era mala señal.

- Jake ¿Qué pasa? – dije acariciando su cabeza.

El se agito un poco, cuando lo hacía significaba que quería que me bajase de su espalda y yo obedecí y me baje al tiempo en que el desaparecía por los arbustos y después volvía un unos jeans gastados mientras miraba hacia todas direcciones.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte y el solo me tomo en brazos.- ¿estas bien?

- Huelo a vampiro. – su nariz olfateo el lugar, pero a mí no me olía a nada.

- Que novedad Jake… - dije tratando de sonar graciosa, pero no funciono.

- Este huele diferente, no es un aroma común. – después su rostro cambio a horror. – Vámonos ya.

No entendí a que se refería, pero entonces un leve olor a incienso me llego, era dulce, olía muy bien, pero estaba muy concentrado ¿Qué era? También distinguía otros aromas, tal vez madera y un poco de sangre, eso último hizo que mi garganta quemase.

- Huele bien… - susurre y entonces Jake se fue corriendo conmigo.- ¿por que debemos irnos?

- Reneesme por favor… nunca vuelvas a decir que ese aroma es bueno, por que no lo es. – me dijo con la voz seria y la expresión dura, el rara vez me llamaba por mi nombre.

Mientras Jake corría empecé a denotar un aroma familiar, pero ese aroma… ese aroma yo lo conocía, era un aroma muy parecido al mío, era como oler la noche, la nieve, pino… era el olor de aquella noche nevada hacia exactamente una semana.

- Jake detente. – le dije y él se detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa Ness? – dijo el bajándome.

Seguí el aroma por los arbustos, cada vez era más fuerte, sentí mi garganta quemarse, ese aroma era irresistible, era el olor de la sangre, pero esta sangre no era animal y tampoco humana.

- Adrik… - me pare en seco al verlo.

Estaba recostada debajo de un árbol apoyando la espalda sobre el tronco, había una mueca de dolor en su rostro y debajo de sus ojos habían ojeras por la falta de sueño y pérdida de sangre; su camisa esta manchada de sangre y su cabezo tenia copos de nieve los cuales caían del árbol, estaba temblando como si tuviese frió; lo que más me asusto fue la sangre, no era la sangre de nadie, era su sangre; su brazo dejaba caer pequeñas gotas de sangre las cuales terminaron en el suelo creando pequeños puntos rojos en la nieve, estaba mal herido; me acerque a él lentamente, tenía los ojos cerrados y su mandíbula estaba tensa mientras con su brazo bueno sostenía al que estaba sangrando.

- ¿Adrik? – gemí intentando luchar contra algún sollozo.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y me miro antes de sonreír forzosamente, pero aun así no dejaba de ser cálida.

- Reneesme… - entonces las lágrimas empezaron a correr. – No, no llores, estoy bien.

Corrí hacia él hasta quedar frente a él y me arrodille a su lado para solo llorar ¿Qué podría hacer? Se estaba muriendo, tal vez exageraba pero aun así estaba desesperada por hacer algo.

- Tranquila no es nada… - dijo acariciando mi cabeza ¿Cuándo me volví tan egoísta?

- ¡Quítale tus manos de enzima! – grito Jake de pronto al ver dónde y que estaba haciendo y me alejo rápidamente de él empujándolo haciendo que Adrik cayese y sus rostro se volviese de dolor por sus heridas.

- ¡Jake no! – grite tomando su brazo y podía sentir como empezaba a temblar.

Adrik miro a Jake con desprecio por unos segundos antes de que sus ojos se perdieran y cayese al suelo inconsciente, había perdido mucha sangre… Jake tomo mi brazo y se dispuso a llevarme, pero yo me libere y me acerque a Adrik, mire a Jake con suplica.

- Jake es mi amigo, esta bien... debemos ayudarlo. - le suplique.

Lo medito por unos segundos antes de asentir, tomo a Adrik en sus brazos para acomodarlo en su espada con una mueca de desagrado y entonces corrimos a casa.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Estaba sobre las escaleras escuchando la conversación en la sala, todo estaban tensos y ansiosos; Carlisle ya había atendido a Adrik en su estudio y dijo que solo necesitaba una noche de sueño tranquilo y alimentarse, que sus heridas se curaban rápidamente pero no como las de Jake, pero aun así estaba preocupada, nunca había visto a alguien morir y no quería que esta fuese la primera.

- ¿Qué paso Jake? – pregunto mi padre en tono bajo pero aun así escuche.

- Capte un olor extraño… estaban _quemando._ – dijo Jacob dando énfasis en la última palabra ¿Qué significaba? Creo que era mejor no saberlo ya que el lugar se lleno de silencio.

- ¿Edward, no dijiste que lo estaban siguiendo? – pregunto Jaz.

- Al parecer el escapo de la guardia y lo siguieron desde Italia.

- ¿Pero qué hacia un mitad vampiro allí?

- Después de lo que ocurrió hace dos años, la mayoría de los vampiros se enteraron de la existencia de los que son como Reneesme… - hizo una pausa. – Al parecer uno de lo de la guardia mantuvo relaciones con una humana hace mucho y mantuvo sus sospechas, para asegurarse lo buscaron hasta encontrarlo, nadie en la guarda, ni su padre tiene interés en el… solo Aro lo quiere, el tiene un don muy poderoso, pero…

- ¿Qué clase de don? – pregunto esta vez mi tía Rose con voz dura.

- Es algo así como la telequinesia…

- ¿Puede mover objetos con la mente? Wow… increíble. – dijo Emmet intentando aligerar el ambiente. - Alice el te gano... - mi tía Alice solo le saco la lengua.

- En realidad es un poco más complicado que eso, puede mover objetos sí, pero necesita mucha energía para ello y concentración por lo que lo usa de manera más sutil.

- ¿Cómo que sutil? – dijo mi madre.

- Repeler los golpes o incluso usar la inercia para paralizar o incluso crear mayor fuerza a sus golpes, pero dudo que los necesite… por lo que he visto es perfecto e invencible peleando.

- Es decir que es una máquina para matar. – dijo Rose nerviosa. – ¡¿Y está en nuestra casa?¡

- ¡Adrik no es malo! – grite. - !El me salvo!

Todos me miraron, nunca antes había gritado a mi familia pero no iba a permitir que lo llamasen acecino, el era bueno y amable, me lo había demostrado y si todo lo que dijo mi padre era cierto aun así debía devolverle el favor de salvarme.

- Sé que no es fácil, pero es peligroso que este aquí. – Dijo mi padre sonando más comprensivo.

- ¿Entonces dejaremos que lo sigan persiguiendo? – dijo mi abuelita Esme a un lado de papá. – Deberíamos al menos ayudarlo, además sería mejor que estuviese con nosotros y no con los Volturis.

- Esme este no es nuestro asunto, además es peligroso y está siendo perseguido y pienso que él tiene algo que ver con lo que olfateo el chucho. – hablo Rose viendo a Jake y este asintió.

- Aquello no significa nada... - susurro mi abuelo. - Que sea pariente de los Volturis no significa que sea malo… yo también estuve allí y sé que para personas que aprecian la vida aquello es el infierno...

- Y si es un espía o algo peor ¿pondrías la vida de Reneesme en peligro? - hablo Jake seriamente, otra vez intentado protegerme, tratándome como si fuese frágil, si Adrik hubiese querido matarme o algo así hubiese dejado que aquel vampiro me matase aquella noche, pero no lo hizo.

Tras saber eso sabia que nadie estaría dispuesto a dejarlo aquí preocupados por mi seguridad. No aguante mas y me fui a mi habitación, estaba obviamente molesta, si era por mi lo entendía pero Adrik merecía mas; por unos instantes me debatí en ver a Adrik y en serio quería saber como se encontraba; me escabullí sin hacer el menor ruido, sabia que de igual manera lo sabrían pero nada perdía si intentaba y me fui al estudio de Carlisle donde abrí la puerta y lo vi.

El estaba en algo similar a una camilla, no llevaba camilla pero si tenía vendando el brazo y el torso, pero aun así pude notar una que otra cicatriz en su cuerpo, no eran como las de tío Jaz pero aun así tenía alguna más recientes que otras, estaba con los ojos cerrados, estaba durmiendo, se veía tan tranquilo y sereno; me acerque a él intentando no levantarlo, tome su mano la cual era del mismo color que la mía y la acerque a mi rostro, su mano era lo suficientemente grande para acunar mi rostro, era agradable.

El no era malo, el me había salvado, el era como yo y yo no era mala, el era mi ángel y en estos momentos quería protegerlo como él a mí, sabía que apena lo conocía y que tal vez tenían razón y mi familia estaba en peligro al tener a un fugitivo en casa, pero él estaba huyendo por alguna razón y estaba solo, no tenía a nadie...

_- Descuida…yo cuidare de ti._

_. . . . . . . . . . _

Después de ese día mi familia permitió de Adrik se quedase un poco más de tiempo, Carlisle y Esme usaban la escusa de que aun debía recuperarse, mis padres y tíos se mantenían alertas, pero no por mucho ya que él no era una carga en lo más mínimo, en realidad a mi tío Emmet le estaba cayendo de maravilla, les encantaba ver como movía objetos de un lugar a otro, a Adrik no le importaba su carácter infantil; Jake y mi tía Rose eran otra historia, insistían en mantenerme lo mas lejos de él, lo cual siempre terminaba aceptando a regañadientes; nunca me espere que después de la discusión todos ya se estaban acostumbrando a él aunque solo estuviese menos de una semana, pero aun así era un poco incomodo y de vez en cuando había riñas o mas discusiones.

El era muy extraño en cómo se comportaba, con mi padre era muy frio y casi no le dirigía la palabra aunque el intentaba ser amable con él; Adrik casi nunca nos acompañaba cuando estábamos todos reunidos, él prefería mantener la distancia, en más de una ocasión lo encontré el techo viendo el sol o las estrellas o en el bosque, ni siquiera iba de caza con los demás.

Esta vez fui preparada y me fui a cazar de día lo más cerca que pude de casa, la verdad no tenía mucha hambre, solo iba por qué sabía que Adrik estaba en el bosque y en serio quería conversar con el ya que desde que llego no habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar.

Saltaba por lo arboles intentado encontrar su aroma ¿Cómo hallar a alguien que huele a pino cuando corres por un boque llenos de ellos? Entonces me resbale de una de las ramas como siempre gracias al treinta por ciento de la torpeza que herede de mi madre; pero antes de terminar de caerme de la rama sentí a alguien sostenerme por detrás.

- Hola Adrik. – dije tranquila pero aun así ansiosa y emocionada; el solo me miraba severo.

- ¿Acaso no aprendes? No debes salir sola…

- Pero estabas tú. – le contrarreste el solo me tomo en brazos y me bajo al suelo. – Además no importa cuánto lo intente siempre alguien ira a salvarme. – por alguna razón eso hizo que Adrik empezase a reír, lo cual era muy extraño, nunca lo había visto reír y para ser sincera me gustaba. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Ahora veo por qué no te quieren dejar sola tu familia. – dijo en un suspiro. - Es mejor que te lleve a tu casa antes de que me hagan el responsable.

- Pero tengo hambre. – me queje, eres una mentirosa Reneesme.

El volvió a suspirar frustrado mientras corría a gran velocidad y antes de que pudiese si quiera gritar a ver donde estaba el se apareció frente a mí con un cervatillo y lo mire sorprendida ¿Cómo lo había cazado tan rápido?

- Estaba cazando cerca de aquí y había cazado uno de mas, cómelo y vuelve a casa.

- Eres extraño. – dije con una sonrisa mientras bebía la sangre del cervatillo, solo fueron unos minutos antes de que quedase seco.

- ¿Sabes lo aterrador que es ver una niña bebiendo sangre? – dijo con un poco de humor.

- Mejor volvamos a tu casa Reneesme.

- Nessi.

- ¿Nessi?

- Me gusta que mis amigos me llamen así.

- Es un nombre extraño.- dijo aguantando la risa. – pero aun así debemos irnos… Nessi… - entonces volvió a reír. - en serio nunca te tomaran en serio con ese nombre… vamos.

- Pero yo quería hablar más… - dije esta vez en voz alta. – nunca hablas con nadie. – me queje y el solo sonrió y acariciaba mi cabeza.

- Créeme que es lo mejor. – entonces me coloco de nuevo en su espalda y me llevo a casa.

Adrik era extraño, sus ojos era vacio y triste; con solo verlo sentía su soledad…

Después de aquello me quede hasta tarde en mi cuarto leyendo uno de los libros que me daba mi abuelo, al día claro, mi familia nunca pregunto por qué Adrik me trajo pero aun así sabia que no les gustaba, a mi padre claro; de pronto escuche unos murmullos provenir de abajo por lo que decidí ver que ocurría.

- ¿Ya te vas Adrik? – dijo mi abuelita tristemente.

Me pare en seco ¿Adrik se iba? Di un par de pasos más sin hacer ruido, incluso trate de respirar lo más pausadamente posible para poder asomarme y ver lo que ocurría; toda la familia estaba en frente de Adrik.

- Ya me he quedado mucho… no me quiero arriesgar a que manden refuerzos para acá, lo menos que quiero es que alguien salga herido por mi culpa.

- ¡Hey amigo! no tienes que irte… Además darle una paliza a un par de vampiros no es tan malo, créeme que hemos estado muy aburridos últimamente… - dijo mi tío Emmet dándole un golpe en el hombro a Adrik con una sonrisa juguetona.

- De cualquier manera nosotros tampoco nos quedaremos mucho aquí, la gente ya empieza a sospechar, así que nos mudaremos en unas semanas. – dijo mi abuelito. – puedes uir con nosotros, podemos escoltarte a otra parte y allí desidias si quedarte o no.

Se me había olvidado completamente la mudanza, nosotros nos íbamos de Forks porque ya la gente empezaba a ver lo jóvenes que éramos sin contar que más de un humano ya me ha visto y preguntado sobre mi o notando que hay algo raro en mí, como mi temperatura o mi crecimiento. Esme se acerco a Adrik y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

- Ya te consideramos como uno de nosotros, además Reneesme en serio le alegraría y aprendería mucho de ti.

- ¡Todos votemos! – dijo mi tía Alice asiéndose notar, entonces mi tía Rose subió el brazo. – Todos a excepción de Ros. – dicho esto mi tía gruño y se cruzo de brazos. – Yo, Si.

- Adelante. – dijo mi papá abrazando a mi madre por detrás. – Bella, Jasper, Emmet, Esme, Carlisle y Ness dicen que sí.

- ¡Oh viejo! Le quitas el momento dramático a las cosas. – dijo Emmet asiendo un puchero y apuntando a mi tía Alice. – ¡Tu y ese duende no sabes apreciar el suspenso!

- Oigan en serio lo aprecio pero no es necesario. – dijo Adrik avergonzado.

Baje entonces de las escaleras y me hice notar, menos a mi padre que ya sabía lo que tramaba; Adrik me miro enseguida con algo de culpa como si fuese la última persona a la cual quería enfrentar en ese momento; de vez en cuando lo mirada de lejos y me preguntaba en que pensaba, mi abuelita tenía razón, había tanto que quería saber de él, en serio me importaba, quería que fuese mi amigo y poder quitar esos ojos solitarios de su rostro, aquellos ojos que incluso ahora podía ver.

- Es bueno tener a alguien a tu lado de vez en cuando... estar solo es aburrido... – dijo mi padre quitándome las palabras de la boca. – viendo tu condición deberías quedarte.

- Tienes un poco de razón en ello, pero aun así… - entonces tome su mano y le pregunte mentalmente.

- _¿Te gustaría quedarte con nosotros?_

- En serio pienso que es peligroso… créanme cuando digo que soy un peligro para los que me rodean. – dijo esta vez con más pesar y dolor en su mirada.

- Bella también lo era así que no te preocupes. – dijo mi tío Emmet apuntando a mi madre.

_- Por eso te protegeremos, la familia siempre está allí para protegerte… -_ insistí mirándolo con suplica a lo que es solo me miro fijamente.

- Esta bien… me iré con ustedes.

_Día de la mudanza_

- Te extrañare mucho Ness. – dijo Jake dándome un fuerte abrazo. – prometes volver pronto.

- Si, mi mama dijo que iremos a visitar Forks por Charlie y tú… - no pude más y empecé a llorar. – Te voy a extrañar Jake.

- Prométeme que cuando vuelvas saldrás conmigo. – yo solo asentí con una gran sonrisa. – escríbeme pronto ¿vale? - volví a asentir.

Después de unos minutos abrazado, quería recordarlo siempre, quería que su olor se quedase con migo, no quería olvidar a mi mejor amigo, cuando volviese las cosas serian diferentes, ya no sería una niña, este sería el último momento en que yo sería su niña, porque después me trataría diferente, después tendría que afrontar mi destino junto a él.

- ¡Vamos Ness despídete del chucho! – grito mi tía Rose desde los autos.

- ¡Yo también te extrañare rubiecita! – también grito Jake y Rose solo le hizo una mueca antes de sonreír y despedirse con la mano.

- ¡Adiós Jake! – me despedí dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ya fuera de sus brazos me dirigí a los autos donde esperaba mi familia; Adrik tenía la mirada fija en Jake el cual le fruncía el ceño; me volví otra vez hacia Jake y me despedí por encima vez con la mano y una gran sonrisa y una que otra lagrima.

- ¡Vamos ya! ¡Dejen las cursilerías para después! – grito mi tío Emmet desde adentro de la camioneta.

Pero antes de entrar mire a Adrik el cual como era de esperarse estaba ansioso.

- ¿Estas nervioso? - le pregunte y el solo se encogió de hombros. – entonces hazme una promesa. – entonces me miro más atento. – Prometo cuidar de ti ¿ok? – el solo sonrió.

- Entonces prometo cuidar también de ti… - dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza y nos encaminábamos al auto.

Esto era nuevo, el inicio y el fin de algo también…una nueva vida para ambos.

**Ya que prometí caps más largos adjunte el cap 2 y 3 para que, así el próximo cap sea uno nuevo nunca antes visto llamado "Una nueva vida" este cap será POV Adrik o POV Reneesme o ambos dependiendo de su opinión y recomendaciones.**

**Por cierto no hice cambios drástico a diferencia de conversaciones de fondo y omitir escenas que fueron innecesarias o cambie porque siendo sinceras eran muy poco elaborados.**

**¿Merezco reviews de los viejos y nuevos lectores de mi fic?**


	3. Una Nueva Vida

**Capitulo 3: Una Nueva Vida**

**NOTA: Primero antes que todo este cap no pertenece a la original, pero en si un relleno, era solo para mostrar un poco más de la infancia de Nessi. Por cierto publicare más o menos de 2 a 4 días.**

**Recuerden que acepto sugerencias y recomendaciones por parte de ustedes.**

La casa en Alaska era un poco más grande que la de Forks, era de tres pisos y al menos casi diez habitaciones, toda blanca pero aun así lo compensaba con el buen gusto de decoración de mi abuela. Algunas zonas al estilo clásico y otras en el moderno, en verdad me encantaba, sobre todo el clima frio y fresco; toda mi familia estaba emocionada por ver que harían, también era la primera mudanza de mamá por lo que estaba tan entusiasmada como yo, según ella cuando madurase podría ir a la escuela con ella, eso era lo mejor.

Pero había alguien que estaba fuera de lugar. MI abuelo Carlisle en el primer instante nos asigno nuestro lugar en la familia, Jasper y Rosalie terminaría siendo gemelos; Emmet hermano de mi madre y de Alice y yo seguiría siendo la sobrina de mi papá.

- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con Adrik? – pregunto mi abuelito cuando ya todos acordaron. - tus ojos y cabello no te da un parentesco con ninguno así que…

- ¡Sera mi hermano mayor! – grite agarrando su brazo y todos se quedaron en silencio.

- Nessi tu y el no se parecen en nada a acepción de ser raros. – dijo mi tío Emmet.

- ¿Me llama raro el que se la paso una hora en una tienda de suvenires en el aeropuerto peleando con un niño por un juguete?

- ¡Era para Nessi! – dijo el enfadado.

- Yo no juego con carros. – respondí a lo que Emmet nada más me miro con sus ojos de "me traicionaste".

- Al menos yo no tengo la necesidad de nauseas. – contraataco.

Olvide mencionar que Adrik se marea en un avión.

- En fin… prefiero ser un estudiante de intercambio o algo así por si tengo que marcharme. – murmuro él volviendo al tema y aquello me hizo entristecer y más aun el hecho de que todos aceptasen.

- Me parece bien, aunque en serio deberías pensar bien en lo de irte. – Adrik solo se quedo callado y nos miro con determinación, al parecer su decisión estaba hecha.

Todos respetaban la decisión de Adrik… bueno no todos y cuando digo eso me refiero a mí, el era alguien increíble y en serio lo quería aquí, sonaría egoísta pero era la verdad, haría que él se quedase aunque fuese lo último que hiciese y le quitaría aquella mirada triste de sus ojos.

Cuando todos se dispersaron a hacer sus respectivas tareas como acomodar las cosas, yo me dirigí a la pequeña habitación en el tercer piso que según sabía era la biblioteca, no tenia tantos libros como el anterior pero era una gran cantidad. Adrik estaba sentado en un sofá viendo algunos libros, al parecer no se percato de mi presencia espiándolo por un lado de la puerta.

- Sé que estas allí, pasa si quieres – me dijo, ok estaba equivocada.

Tímidamente me acerque a él y este levanto la vista de su libro para dedicarme una sonrisa, mire bien la tapa y vi que era de geografía.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunte.

- Busco el próximo lugar donde asentarme… - aquello no me hizo sentir mejor. – pero ya he ido a todos así que no me decido.

- ¿A todos? – pregunte sorprendida, en el libro había una gran cantidad de banderas, al menos unas cien. - ¿Has ido aquí?

- ¿A Egipto?...un par de veces pero es muy caliente para mi gusto, prefiero lugares mas fríos.

- _¿Cómo es?_ – pregunte agarrando su brazo y el solo puso su típica cara de vergüenza, el era tímido como yo al parecer.

- Hoy mucha arena, pirámides de rocas que construyeron hace siglos.

- _¿Cómo?_

- Ayuda de vampiros… - murmuro. – nunca creas lo que dicen los documentales sobre las hazañas humanas. – reí, lo mismo me decía mi abuelito, él era el que me daba las clases de historia.

- _¿Qué clases de lugares te gustan?_

- Creo que mi favorito seria Nueva Zelanda… - dijo con una pisca de nostalgia. - es un lugar tranquilo y pienso que no hay atardeceres como allá.

- ¡Wow, sabes mucho! – dije en voz alta entusiasmada.

- ¿En serio? No lo pienso mucho en realidad. – dijo con una sonrisa amable.

- _¿Y este? _

- Esa es Rusia, allí fue donde nací.

El y yo pasamos lo siguientes minutos hablando de los lugares a los que él fue, al parecer él ha viajado por todo el mundo, era increíble todo lo que sabía, era divertido algunas cosas, había tanto que quería saber de él. Gracias a varias suplicas el término aceptando cargarme sobre su espalda mientras bajábamos a la planta baja, tal vez se me vuelva un habito, su espalda era muy cómoda y cálida.

- Entonces en el siglo XVIII se usaban las pelucas blancas… ¿tu usaste una? – articule y el solo se rio como si recordase algo gracioso.

- Una sola vez y créeme que pican mucho- me lo imagine con una peluca blanca y en serio que era gracioso de pensar.

- ¿Cuántos idiomas puedes hablar?

- Creo que serian como diez contando latín.

- ¡Wow, sabes mucho! – exclame por enésima vez, en serio era increíble.

- Es que he vivido mucho, creo que hasta soy más viejo que Carlisle.

- Entonces serás mi abuelo y no mi hermano. – le dije y empezó a reír. – tu cabello ya es blanco.

- Es rubio platino… odio el cabello claro. – murmuro un poco irritado como si eso le trajese un recuerdo desagradable.

- Pues al menos tu cabello no se oxido. – dije y el sonrió.

- Tienes un color bonito así que no te avergüences. – no pude evitar sonrojarme, ahora amaba mi cabello más que nunca.

Llegamos abajo y mi estomago empezó a rugir por lo que sin preguntar Adrik me llevo a la cocina.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿no vamos a cazar? – le pregunte.

- ¿No te gusta la comida humana? – pregunto un poco sorprendido y yo coloque cara de asco.

- La odio, es muy pastosa y… - dije con desagrado.

- Eres una mitad vampiro en crecimiento, así que deberías alimentarte con otras cosas que no sean sangre.

- Lo dudo. – le respondí y el sonrió.

- Si te preparo algo ¿te lo comerás? – pregunto y no entendí mucho pero asentí.

Entonces en algo que nunca espere se puso a preparar comida y en serio era mucho mejor que los de la tele a los cuales mi abuelita intentaba imitar, pero nunca dejes que vampiros sin sentido del gusto prepare tu comida, como cuando intento hacer una sopa y término siendo un caldo de agua con sal y verduras aun crudas. Después de unos minutos el puso frente a mí un plato con cosas verdes y otras cosas, creo que eran vegetales, el aroma era casi indetectable, aunque solo pude distinguir el aroma vinagre, pero ni a eso se acercaba.

- He aprendido que la comida es mejor cuando no huele a nada. – me dijo. - Buen provecho.

Dude un poco, yo nunca comía así que no sabría decir si seria picante, salado o amargo; tome con el tenedor y un poco vacilante lo probé manteniéndolo en mi boca unos instantes antes de masticarlo.

- Rico. – murmure, en serio estaba delicioso.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de felicitar a Adrik escuchamos un gran estruendo y en seguida unos gritos. Entonces Adrik corrió a la sala dejándome sola en la cocina, por lo que lo seguí…

- ¡Dios Emmet! – grito Adrik pero no pude ver que era porque él me cubrió los ojos con una mano cuando llegue.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunte intento apartar sus manos de mis ojos.

- ¡Emmet cúbrete! – esta vez grito mi madre. – ¡Se que quieres estrenar la casa pero espera a que Reneesme no esté!

- ¡¿Emmet qué haces desnudo? – pregunto esta vez mi tía Alice en un chillido.

- Tu eres la vidente dímelo tu. – dijo Emmet y apostaría todo a que estaba sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué tío Emmet está desnudo? ¿Y que es estrenar casa? – pregunte y la sala se quedo en silencio.

- Nessi, tu tío Emmet estaba… - esta vez fue la voz de tía Rose. – estaba… estaba…- decía cada vez mas nerviosa.

- ¿Nessi por que no salimos un rato? Están pintando la habitación y Emmet tiene que quitarse la ropa para no marcharla. – dijo Adrik un tanto ansioso pero asentí, aquello tenía sentido.

- ¡Genio! – exclamo tío. - ¡Auch! – grito, al parecer tía lo golpeo.

Adrik no me destapo los ojos hasta que llegamos afuera, aun me tenía entre sus brazos y su cara estaba roja de vergüenza, algo mas había pasado pero al parecer era algo de lo que por mi integridad no debía enterarme.

- Eso fue lo más perturbador que vi en mi existencia. – murmuro para sí mismo mientras un escalofrió lo envolvió.

- ¿A dónde iremos? – dije entusiasmada y como si él se acordase de algo me miro curiosos.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir? – pregunto y los dos nos quedamos en silencio pensando.- vi un parque cerca de aquí ¿quieres ir?

- ¡Si me montas en tu espalda! – el suspiro pero aun así sonrió mientras me acomodaba en su espalda y entonces empezaba a correr.

Empezó a correr atravez del bosque cuando se detuvo de pronto.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿alguien malo? – pregunte alarmada.

- Es que no se a donde ir. – confeso mientras su rostro se volvía de vergüenza. – la última vez que vine a Alaska ni siquiera tenía ciudad.

- Yo tampoco conozco nada. – murmure, Adrik solo suspiro.

- Entonces tendremos que conocerla. Madame perdóneme pero su guía se perderá más de una vez en su paseo.

- Entonces más te vale recordar por donde ibas, porque no pienso quedarme varada en el bosque y recurrir al canibalismo si sabe a que me refiero. – dije siguiéndole la corriente por lo que nos reímos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Al día siguiente abrí los ojos y me encontré en mi cama, al parecer me había quedado dormida en algún punto del paseo. Restregué mis ojos para ver mejor mi habitación, no era la gran cosa pero era acogedora; era de color verde pastel, la cama era pequeña y había una repisa con libros y varios cuadros en las paredes, aunque una de las pareces estaba hecha completamente de vidrio dándome una buena vista del lugar y unas cortinas azul oscuro.

La primera en recibirme fue mi tía Rose cuando desperté.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? – pregunto mientras tomaba un cepillo y empezaba peinarme, era un habito que casi cada mañana mi tía me peinase.

- No es como mi viejo cuarto pero es cómodo ¿Dónde está Adrik? – pregunte y ella hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- Se termino quedando dormido en un sofá… oye… - dijo con una sonrisa. – tu cabello está más largo.

- ¿Cuántos años?

- Ya pareces de nueve. – me dijo y yo sonreí un poco triste, viviría solo tal vez dos años más como una niña, mi tía lo noto pro lo que me abrazo.

- Permaneciste tres meses de ocho, así que ya están siendo mucho más lentos los cambios… - asentí.

Mi tía me acompaño abajo donde desayune una botella de sangre ¿Cuánto más me quedaba antes de dejar de crecer? ¿Y si nunca dejaba de crecer? Eran las cosas que más me molestaban, pero aun así no evitaría que viviese felizmente, por lo que ese hecho quedo borrado de mi mente.

- Es extraño. –murmuro mi padre en la cocina.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte y el negó.

- No, es solo que por un segundo dejaste de pensar, tus pensamientos parecer murmullos.

- Tal vez sea el sueño. – le dije y el beso mi frente.

- Si tal vez sea eso.

- Que tengas buen día papá. – le dije mientras se iba de caza con mis tios.

Me quede viendo la tele hasta que mi madre me llamo.

- ¡Nessi tienes una llamada de Jake! – me dijo entusiasmada y yo corrí hasta donde se encontraba y le robe el teléfono de las manos. - ¿Quieres arrancarme la mano?

- Te la podrías volver a poner ¿no? – le dije y ella rio con el comentario.

Corrí aun con el teléfono en la mano hasta mi cuarto y me tire en mi cama.

- ¿Jake? – pregunte y la otra línea estuvo en silencio ¿habría colgado?

- Hola Ness. – me contesto en la otra línea, no pude evitar saltar de emoción en mi cama.

- ¡Jake! Qué bueno oírte ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo están todos? – preguntaba tan rápido que incluso a mi me costó entenderme.

- Cálmate solo han pasado dos días.

- ¡Pero te extraño! – me queje dejándome caer otra vez en la cama.

- Lo sé cariño yo también… ¿Y qué tal tú nueva casa?

- Blanca e impecable. – le dije. – aunque me aburro un poco por que pronto todos irán la escuela menos yo y debo mantenerme a bajo perfil.

- Descuida pronto nos veremos ¿ok?

- Mmm… - fue todo lo que dije, en serio me hacía falta mi mejor amigo.

Me quede hablando con Jake un rato de que habían hecho en mi ausencia y nada nuevo, solo habían pasado dos días pero extrañaba mucho a los de la Push, eran como mi segunda familia y hermanos mayores, tal vez iríamos a Forks para navidad u otra ocasión.

- Ok amor me tengo que ir, Sam me mando una tarea, nos vemos.

- Adiós Jake. – le dije desde la otra línea y el colgó.

Volví a tirarme boca abajo de la cama y me volví a aburrir ¡Extrañaba mi casa! Entonces sentí como la cama se movía y levante la cabeza para ver a Adrik sentando al borde de mi cama.

- Eres un dormilón… - murmure.

- Creo que eso se debe a que tuve que cargar sobre mi espalda a una niña todo el día de ayer. – me sonroje. – eres más pesada.

- También estoy mas alta. – dije sin mucho orgullo. - ¿Cuándo dejaste de crecer?

- Creo que fue cuando tenía nueve, me quede en los diecinueve eternos ¿Por qué? ¿Temes quedar con anciana? – me estremecí ante tal imagen.

- Olvídalo. – le dije. – estoy aburrida y ya no puedo hablar con Jake.

- ¿Y ese entusiasmo hablando con tu perro lazarillo? Casi rompes tu cama con esos saltos.

- No es un perro es un hombre lobo. – me queje. - es que lo extraño, el es mi alma gemela después de todo.

- ¿Alma gemela? – dijo con los ojos como platos.

- Mmmm… Yo soy su impronta… - su rostro seguía como si hablase chico o algo así. - los hombre lobo como Jake se enamoran a primera vista y bueno… el día que nací…

- Pedófilo pero no lo culpo… - murmuro para sí mismo y ahora yo era la confundida. – perdona sigue.

- En fin, el está destinado a mí, estamos destinados a estar juntos.

- Eres muy joven para pensar en ello. – dijo un poco irritado. - que el este destinado o lo que sea a ti no significa que tengas que amarlo en el futuro.

- Mmmm… buen punto pero, de cualquier manera no sé si sea amor, no me interesa mucho, ahora lo veo como un hermano pero… ¿estás celoso?

- No. – me dijo de manera cortante.

Me levante y me coloque a su lado y bese su frente.

- _De cualquier manera te quiero a ti también… _- de comunique y el solo me miro absorto como si aquellas palabras fueran desconocidas para él.

Se sonrojo al instante y cubrió su rostro con una mano.

- Eres un bicho raro… - murmuro.

- Es de familia…. En serio quiero que te quedes, eres el único que puede entenderme.

- Perdóname, pero lo menos que quiero es quedarme. – dijo con voz tan fría que hasta a mi me paralizo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Los días fueron pasando y mis padres fueron los últimos en matricularse ya que insistían en quedarse conmigo pero yo les dije que estaría bien con mi abuela; ese día hacia un buen clima por lo que mi abuela y yo nos pusimos a plantar las semillas que me había traído de casa, eran flores silvestres, las cuales amaba.

- Nessi ¿segura de plantar esas? Podemos conseguirlas en este bosque. – me dijo mientras escarbábamos la tierra.

- Es una buena idea… prefiero que sean de Forks, así siento que no esta tan lejos. – dije plantando la semilla y mi abuela solo se limito a sonreír.

- Bueno entonces, alcánzame ese rastrillo. – me indico.

Camine hasta donde estaba el rastrillo tomándolo firmemente, mis padres me decían que como herede un porciento de la mala suerte de mi madre debía cuidarme de lo filoso; cuando estaba a punto de acercarme a mi abuelita me resbale al parecer con la manguera por lo que me sostuve de lo primero que encontré y eso era una pequeña repisa llena de floreros pequeños; lo último que vi antes de cerrar los ojos fueron los floreros caer sobre mi… pero nada paso.

Abrí los ojos y vi que los floreros a mi alrededor flotaban, mi abuelita estaba tan impresionada como yo; entonces lo floreros como si el tiempo retrocediese volvieron a las repisas a un metro de ella vi a Adrik guiando cada florero con la mirada ¿los movió con su mente?

- Eres muy hábil Adrik. – le alago mi abuela.

- No fue nada… ¿necesitas ayuda? – me pregunto mientras extendía su mano a mí la cual tome sin dudarlo.

- ¿Quieres ayudar? – le pregunto mi abuela y Adrik solo se encogió de hombros mientras se arrodillaba frente de la pequeña jardinera.

- No soy bueno con esto.

- Reneesme tampoco. – dijo señalando mi lado el cual eran puros montículos de tierras sin forma.

- Solo quería salir a tomar aire, no me gusta mucho la botánica. – dijo restregando su mano contra su nuca.

Adrik nos ayudo con el jardín unos momentos hasta que de pronto pequeñas gotas cayeron y el cielo de un momento a otro se volvió gris, aquella tormenta no me gusta, las tormentas significaban lluvia, la lluvia significaba truenos y los truenos no significaban nada bueno… me daban miedo. Mi abuela nos mando a dentro pero Adrik se apunto para limpiar las cosas afuera a lo que mi abuela acepto, pero ella al parecer no vio lo que yo vi. El cielo gris podía ser un tormento, pero los ojos de Adrik lo eran aun más.

Me quede viendo la tele mientras mi abuelita me traía fruta, creo que esa era la única cosa humana que me gustaba, eso y la ahora comida de Adrik. Entonces el primer rayo cayó dando inicio a la lluvia.

- ¿Por qué no duermes de una vez? – me pregunto mi abuela. – Ya es de noche así que debes de estar cansada. – negué con la cabeza.

- No, voy a esperar a Adrik a que llegue. – le dije y entonces el rostro de mi abuelita se volvió confuso.

- Es extraño, ya debió de haber vuelto…

¿Lo habría hecho? Sin pedir explicaciones o ignorando los comentarios de mi abuela corría al patio y para mi gran decepción Adrik no se encontraba ¿se marcho? Empecé a correr atravez de la lluvia mientras mi ropa y cabello se mojaban; ya era de noche por lo que el bosque estaba oscuro y ni la luna era presente por lo que mi visión estaba muy limitada y los sonidos de la lluvia no me dejaban escuchar nada; estaba totalmente perdida; en algún momento supe que era inútil así que me quede allí parada en medio del bosque y empecé a llorar, los rayos eran cada vez más fuertes, en serio tenía miedo ¿Por qué se fue? Yo sabía que el querría irse, pero nunca pensé que lo haría así, ni siquiera se había despedido de mi ¿no le agradaba? ¿le caía mal? El era malo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo una voz a mis espaldas y sin saber quién era lo abrace de igual forma, necesitaba abrazar a alguien no me importaba quien.

Seguí llorando y entonces sentí como me correspondía el abrazo protegiéndome y entonces supe quien era.

- Cre… crei… que te fuiste… - dije entre sollozos.

- No me iré, recuerda que prometí cuidarte. – me dijo. – fui a cazar solo un momento no pensé que creyeses que me fui.

- Es que querías irte… - dije un poco más calmada.

- No puedo irme… tengo una hermanita que cuidar ¿no? – asentí.- prometí cuidarte, no te dejare, lo prometo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Ness ¡Por favor! – chillaron mis amigas. - Por favor, por favor…

- Ya dije que no. – me queje mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

Los chicos corrían por los pasillos mientras intentaba pasar atravez de ellos, los jóvenes de hoy en día si eran desastrosos, pero bueno, más valía aparentar.

- No siquiera sé porque están tan emocionadas con él.

- ¿Acaso no entiendes? El es el único en tu familia que no tiene novia, es guapo y además tu hermano, por favor, al menos háblale de nosotras. – lloriquearon.

- No. – dije mientras sacaba la lengua. – además después de lo que le hicieron a Edward mejor no arriesgarme.

- No sabíamos que era novio de Bella, de ser así no le hubiésemos coqueteado. - murmuraban.

- De cualquier manera. – suspire. - Yo no comparto a mi hermano.

Me separe de ella cuando salimos del edificio, la secundaria era lo más extraño que pudiese vivir, jóvenes enamorados o que esperan grandes o nada en la vida… y yo no era la excepción.

- ¿Me vas a llevar? – le pregunte al chico que empezaba a caminar a mi lado.

- Si deseas madame. – me dijo extendiéndome su mano. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

- Bien, aunque las chicas siguen siguiéndote, creo que le vas a ganar a mi padre en la lista de los más guapos. – me queje y el suspiro.

- Espero que no hayas sido muy dura al romper sus esperanzas.

- ¿Las tienen? – pregunte y Adrik se encogió de hombros. – de cualquier manera… tu eres mi hermano y por eso no te compartiré. – le dije y el rio. –ayer me invitaron a salir ¿Qué opinas?

Desde que empecé la secundaria hace unos años Adrik y yo acordamos que la personas que nos invitasen o que quisiesen salir con nosotros debía ser aprobado por el otro y hasta ahora ninguno ha salido con nadie, para mí era mejor y para el…

- ¿Quién dijo que yo te compartiría? – dijo colocando su brazo encima de mi hombro.

Desde hace años Adrik y yo estamos juntos, porque él es mi hermano, mi amigo y la persona más importante para mí. 

**Bueno este es un cap relleno ya que como junte el cap 2 y 3 y no tenia 3 entonces coloque este que para los nuevos es parte de la historia y para los que ya me leyeron esto no altera la historia y es como un flash donde muestro mas o menos los inicios de la relación de Adrik y Reneesme.**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Recuerdos

**Capitulo 4: Recuerdos**

"_Sé que estoy rompiendo mi promesa, han pasado más de quince años desde que me fui de Forks y quince años que no te veo; según mi familia aun es peligroso ir aunque al parecer dentro de un mes podremos ir a Forks, tal vez las cosas ya no sean iguales, he recibido tus cartas y me alegro mucho de que sigas en la reserva como el nuevo alfa de la manada y que todos están sanos y salvos._

_Hablando de otra cosa mi vida aquí en Londres es buena, un poco mejor que Alaska, empecé el instituto hace unos años ya que desde hace un tiempo deje de crecer ¿me reconocerías siendo una adolecente de dieciséis o diecisiete? Según Adrik esa será mi edad eterna aunque aun se me notan cambios sutiles. Y hablando de Adrik, el ya está mejor adaptado y para tal vez tu descontento sigue viviendo con nosotros, no hemos tenido mas percance con la guardia, al parecer ya los hemos confundido cambiándolo de identidad y eligiendo lugares donde ellos nunca lo encontraría. Adrik se lleva bien con todos – cuando digo todos exceptuó a Rose, aunque ¿no es así con todos?- también es bueno tener a alguien como yo el cual pueda enseñar a mi familia sobre nuestra existencia, Carlisle es el más entusiasmado._

_También debes saber que mis dones se desarrollaron ya que ahora a mi papá le cuesta trabajo leerme e incluso aprendí al leer las mentes de las personas aunque es muy difícil y me deja agotada, pero solo cuando las toco es que funciona, aunque aún conservo mi don de trasmitir mis pensamientos, es una ventaja que tu padre no espié tu vida personal, según Adrik y Nahuel tal vez sea un efecto secundario de mi maduración en el cual mis dones se desarrollan._

_En fin, en un mes volveré, te he echado mucho de menos Jake y espero verte pronto y subir a tu lomo – si es que aun quepo— espero que las cosas sigan como siempre._

_Te quiere Ness."_

Tome la carta entre mis dedos y la guarde antes de enviarla en el cajón de mi escritorio, a mis quince años aun prefería los modos convencionales de comunicación como las cartas.

Ya habían pasado quince años desde que vivía en Forks, yo ya no era una niña y pensaba como una adulta y tenia los pies sobre la tierra, aunque claro tenia a veces los mismos gustos e impulsos de una típica adolescente y todo lo que implicaba, la escuela, los problemas y uno que otro enojo era algo típico así también como los chicos, el hecho de querer divertirse... los chicos.

- Voy a ir a pasear ¿quieres ir? – me dijo Adrik a mis espaldas haciendo que me sobresaltase y mi cara se tiñera de rojo.

- S..si – tartamudee aun sobresaltado. - solo deja que me prepare.

Nuestra nueva casa era muy similar a la que teníamos en Forks aunque no se comparaba a la de Alaska hace tres años, esta era la segunda mudanza que había hecho; lo único que ha cambiado es que la casa estaba mas vacía, Rose y Emmet estaba en una de sus lunas de miel; mi madre estaba en la universidad y mi padre obviamente la acompañaba, Alice y Jasper eran de los que estaban más en casa ya que Carlisle cubría como médico y Esme se quedaba conmigo o mejor dicho todo aquel que se quedaba en casa tenía el deber de "cuidarme", ni que tuviese cinco años, pensándolo mejor a los cincos con la apariencia de una chica de trece aun me trataban como bebé. A veces me sentía sola ya que no veía a mucha gente, pero para mi suerte Adrik se quedaba conmigo, el era muy importante en mi vida, el podía entenderme y en este último tiempo he mantenido fuerte lazo con él, porque él era algo más que un hermano para mí y desde que crecí he empezado a sentir algo mayor por él a cuando era una niña.

_"Flash Back_"

Estaba en el zoológico mirando a los murciélagos (Irónico), mientras mi familia miraba el resto de las jaulas intentando imaginarse como sabrían y evitando que mi tío Emmet empezase a pelear con los gorilas, entonces alguien tomo fuertemente mi mano.

- Eres muy pequeña y te podrías perder. - dijo Adrik con una hermosa sonrisa, para entonces el solo llevaba el ya llevaba casi tres años con nosotros y cada vez que sonreía lo veía más alejado del recuerdo de su rostro cuando lo encontramos, ya no había tanto vacio en sus ojos pero aun tristeza.

- ¿Sabes que aparento trece?

- Pero aun tienes cinco. - dijo mientras revolvía mi cabello y hice un puchero.

- Espera a que tenga siete y allí veremos si seguiré siendo una niña... - lo rete y el solo miro hacia las jaula de los murciélagos.

- En ese caso ya no tendré razón para seguir cuidándote. - dijo con una sonrisa picara.

- Claro que aun seguiré siendo biológicamente una niña. - le chille y el solo rió satisfecho.

- Parecemos pareja ¿no? - me pregunto mientras me guiñaba un ojo y yo me sonroje hasta no más poder.

- ¡Cállate! - le grite mientras lo alejaba con un empujo, pero casi no se movió y en vez de eso empezó a reír. - Eres un tonto. - le replique.

- ¿Lo soy? - pregunto inocentemente acercándose a mí.

- Cla...cla...claro... - dije nerviosa por la cercanía, pero entonces antes de hacerse más se separo de golpe y empezó a caminar, quería decirle algo pero entonces se giro a verme y extendió su mano.

- Necesitas ayuda. - aquellos ojos, nada podía negarle nada, me acerque a el y tome su mano, aquella mano la cual siempre me cuidaba.

_"Fin de Flash Back"_

Aunque él y yo compartiésemos aquel lazo, el nunca me vería como algo mas, nunca me vería de la misma manera en la que yo lo miraba. El estaba conmigo por una promesa, el solo sería mi protector y hasta allí quedarían las cosas, para el yo solo era una hermana a al cual cuidar; pero no era que me importase ¿o no? solo desearía que él me viese como a una chica, pero me conformaría solo con pasar toda mi vida a su lado.

Salí rápido de mi habitación para reunirme con él.

- ¿Ya estas lista? – pregunto mientras se acercaba a mí y acariciaba mi cabello corto. – Aun no entiendo porque te cortaste el cabello.

- ¿No te gusta? – pregunte haciendo un puchero, el se ruborizo un poco, me encantaba hacerlo sonrojar, era como su punto más débil.

- Te ves hermosa… - dijo nervioso mientras pasaba su mano por su nuca mientras yo reía. - pero me gustaría saber el porqué te lo cortaste.

- Solo quería un cambio. – mentí y el pareció notarlo, pero aun así no dejo de acariciar mi cabello.

"_Flash Back"_

Adrik y yo estábamos paseando por el centro comercial, nos habíamos separado de tía Alice cuando ella estaba pasándose con las compras y mi pobre tío Jasper ya no tenía donde colocar las bolsas. Yo me había detenido en una tienda de moda donde había una imagen de muchas mujeres con distintos cortes de cabellos, para entonces ya había dejado de crecer y mi cabello rizado me llegaba a la cintura.

- ¿Adrik? – pregunte mientras él se detenía a mi lado.

- ¿Mmm…? – pregunto mientras cargaba unas cinco bolsas ayudando a mi agradecido tío.

- ¿Qué tipo de chicas te gustan? – el me miro un poco avergonzado y tenso al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba, era muy leve pero lo hacía ver gracioso.

En todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos nunca lo vi interesado por otra, no era que me importase solo quería saber el por qué, por que de vez en cuando mi familia se encontraba con uno que otro vampiro y entre ellos una vampiresa hermosa, pero pese a que veíamos humanas y vampiras de todos los tipos el nunca se interesaba, ni siquiera aceptaba su compañía.

- Creo que serian… No sé. Creo que cuando la vea lo sabré. - ese comentario por alguna razón me puso triste, significaba que aun no había encontrado a alguien a quien le gustase.

- ¿Cómo te gustaría que se viese?

- Siempre me han gustado las chicas de cabello corto…

- ¿Cabello corto?

- Si… no sé, las hacen ver más adorables, más inocentes, en toda mi vida he conocido chicas que toman mucho de su tiempo cuidando su cabello y eso no me gusta porque el cabello largo cubre sus rostros y no dejan verlas bien… una chica nunca debería ocultarse en su cabello.

Esa misma noche me escondí en mi recamara esperando que nadie se enterase de lo que estaba por hacer ¿desde cuándo me interesa lo que diga un muchacho? No sabía porque pero quería verme linda frente a él, que él me viese así, pero ¿Por qué hacer algo así? No me interesaba, era mi cabello y podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, tal vez era mejor un cambio. Al principio no lograba el corte y me fui angustiando por qué no lograba que se emparejase hasta que al fin logre que se viese bien **(N/A: Foto en mi perfil)**, el corte llegaba hasta mis hombros en risos poco definidos mientras mi flequillo era liso, en realidad nunca me había sentido más bonita hasta que vi a Adrik sonrojarse al verme con mi nuevo corte, ese día dijo que me veía muy hermosa cuando le pregunte; aunque tuvo su parte mala, ya que casi a Alice le dada una crisis nerviosa y el resto de la familia me miraba con la ceja levantada cuando les decía que fue porque quería un cambio, incluso mi tío Em insinuaba que me gustaba un chico haciendo que mi padre fulminase con la mirada a Adrik…

"_Fin del Flash Back"_

- ¿Qué te gustaría comer? – dijo el mirando el menú de la cafetería donde nos detuvimos.

Nuestros paseos siempre eran una caminata a algún restauran, Adrik tenía mucho apetito por la comida humana que por la animal, nunca entendí sus gustos por la comida, incluso ahora que solo como la comida que el me prepara.

- Me gustaría una tarta y una malteada de chocolate...

- La única comida humana que te gustan son los postres… - dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta. - deberías comer algo más saludable.

- Sabes que la comida humana no afecta nuestra salud, y si como tu comida eso cuenta como humana, además ¿quién fue el que me incito a los dulce?

- Culpable… - dijo mientras levantaba la mano, yo me reí y él se unió a ella.

_"Flash Back"_

Adrik se encontraba comiendo en la cocina comiendo algo en una bolsa de plástico, el olor no me agrado mucho ¿cómo podría gustarle la comida humana? !Que asco! Adrik tendía a comer más comida humana que yo y algunas veces cazaba, según el todo dependía de encontrar el alimento adecuado sin contar que le parecía aburrido comer todo el tiempo animales. Al segundo el vino y coloco la bolsa frente a mí.

- ¿Que es?

- Palomitas con caramelo ¿quieres? - había una sonrisa de esperanza en su hermoso rostro.

Yo no era fanática de la comida, pero nunca había probado algo dulce, una golosina o caramelo, el aroma era curioso, empalagaste, quizás una no me haría daño, metí la mano en la bolsa y sentí algo pegajoso, pero no era repugnante, tome una palomita y me la metí en la boca !Que rico! el sabor era dulce, podía sentir el caramelo derretirse en mi boca y después sentí lo crujiente de la palomita, era tan rico.

- ¿Quieres otra?

- !Por favor! - dije sonriente tomando otra.

- Prometo que te haré comer mas comida humana.

- Suerte con ello... - le rete y entonces sentí sus dedos frotando mi mejilla.

- Creo que debería comenzar por los dulces. - entonces tomo otro palomita y la metió en mi boca.

"Fin de Flash Back"

Después de comer y pagar la cuanta nos dirigimos al parque, hoy no había mucha gente, ya era otoño y las hojas caían volviendo el suelo de colores cálido, todo estaba forado de follaje naranja, amarillo y rojo, mientras la brisa fría las revoloteaba por todo el lugar creando un cuadro digno de enmarcar.

- ¿Quieres un chocolate caliente? Vi un puesto aquí en la esquina.

- Me encantaría.

Cuando lo vi irse me dirigí a unas bancas mirando a la poca gente pasar, cerré los ojos para poder sentir la briza de otoño, tan cálida pero refrescante, a mi no me importaba el frio, llevaba puesto un abrigo marrón con una bufanda amarilla y un gorro del mismo color del abrigo.

- Hola preciosa. – abrí los ojos y vi a un grupo de chicos en frente mío, se veían divertidos al ver mi expresión, pero su olor era otra cosa, olían a cigarro y alcohol. - ¿te gustaría divertirte con nosotros?

- No gracias. – dije antes de pararme y disponerme a irme, pero uno de ellos me tomo del brazo.

- Vamos no seas aguafiestas, vamos a divertir…

En ese instante todos se callaron y se pusieron nerviosos, sentí a alguien tomarme por la cintura mientras me alejaba de esos tipos, me gire y vi a Adrik el cual se acerco a mi rostro y me giño el ojo.

- Amor ¿dónde estabas? – dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla la cual estaba de un rojo carmesí, después miro al grupo de jóvenes seriamente. – ¿se les ofrece algo? - pregunto de manera cortante mientas me apretaba mas contra el.

- No..noso…nosotros ya… nos íbamos ¿no chicos?

Después de eso todos se dieron la vuelta y caminaron antes de correr como gallinas, en ese momento tanto Adrik como yo nos fundimos en una larga carcajada hablando de las expresiones de los tipos y de cómo se lo pensarían dos veces antes de acercarse a mí.

- Y a tengo suficiente con estos hombres... - susurro, el podía ser tan posesivo como mi papá a veces.

- Entonces creo que tendrás que quedarte conmigo siempre.

- Es un GRAN sacrificio que tendré que pagar.- dijo dramáticamente.

- A este paso nunca encontrare mi príncipe azul. - dije colocando mi dedo en mi barbilla.

- ¿Te conformarías por el caballero de armadura plateada por ahora? - me pregunto acercando su rostro con una ceja alzada y yo solo reír mientras daba un pequeño salto para darle un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se quedase como piedra, por lo que aproveche para zafarme de su agarra y colocarme frete a él.

- ¿Y mi chocolate? - le dije cambiando mi rostro a una cara seria, el volvió a reír mientras me entregaba un vaso caliente.

Tal vez el era posesivo pero yo lo era igual.

El resto del día paso tranquilo, paseamos por una que otra tienda; siempre que me encontraba con él me sentía tan tranquilo, me sentía muy segura, pero no sabía por qué el corazón se me aceleraba al verlo, pero ¿a qué chica no se le aceraba el corazón al verlo? El era simplemente un ángel, mi ángel, porque él lo había prometido. Ya estaba atardeciendo y de seguro mi familia se enojaría si llegaba de noche con Adrik, suspire ¿Por qué todos desconfiaban? El ya no era un Volturi, el nunca quiso serlo, pero claro también estaba el hecho de que mi padre haría lo mismo con cualquier chico, aunque a mí no me importaba porque Adrik no era cualquier chico.

- ¿En qué piensas? – dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- En todo lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora y como desearía pasar más tiempo juntos. – dije sin pensar antes de verlo a la cara y ver que estaba tan sonrojado como yo. – esto…quiero decir que… - no termine la frase cuando me tapo la boca con su dedo lo cual ya era un habito, sonrió.

- No te preocupes ¿volvemos ya?

- ¿Quieres morir joven? – el rio y negó con la cabeza.

Empezaba a hacer frio, el otoño ya estaba por terminar y mi vuelta a Forks estaba cerca; en el camino a casa sentí que mi mano ya no estaba vacía, mi corazón casi se me cae del pecho cuando veo a Adrik tomar mi mano con la mía, pude apostar que en ese momento parecía un tomate.

- ¿No te gusta? – dijo un poco decepcionado.

- No… es solo que me siento como una niña… - el rio por el comentario, me encantaba verlo reír, era algo llenante.

- Aun eres una niña, si no te agarro la mano te podrías perder.- después recapacito un poco.

- Entonces será mejor ir acompañada de la mano... no quiero que me la sueltes. – dije mientras abría mas mi mano para entrelazar mis dedos a los suyos y él me mostro una hermosa sonrisa. - ¿Tienes miedo de morir joven?

- Al menos no lo haría solo. - dijo y yo me sonroje.

¿Cuándo empezó a gustarme tanto? me pregunte a mi misma

- No lo estarás mas. - le dije. - Yo estoy contigo... es un sacrificio que tienes que pagar.

El miro mi mano entrelazada a la suya por unos momentos y después me miro sonriente, yo reí y nos encaminamos de vuelta a casa. Yo ya no era una niña… pero él seguía siendo mi ángel.

**Este cap es uno de mis favoritos y dado que no tenía mucho mas que agregar no lo modifique mucho a excepción de la edad de Nessi que en vez de ser de 8 años es de 15, no quería poner a Adrik como pedófilo, corregí los errores ortográficos y eso, el cap odbio de llama recuerdos y es una recopilación de la infancia de Nessi con Adrik continuación del cap anterior, si son pocos Flash a medida que pase la historia habrá mas datos, pero en serio AMO ESTE CAP!**

**Por cierto gracias Karly por tu Review del cap anterior!**


	5. Me Voy de Viaje

**Me voy de viaje**

**Descuiden que no será mucho, para los que se preguntan pro que no he publicado es porque he estado ocupada preparando las cosas para mi viaje ¡Me voy a Europa! Bueno en fin, el viaje será de 15 días por lo que no publicare este mes pero mientras tanto estaré haciendo y preparando los caps que faltan; gracias a todos por sus cometarios y recomendaciones, en serio las aprecio y lamento no poder complacerlos este mes pero no significa que me ire.**

**Solo quiero su paciencia y comprensión, bueno en fin nos vemos dentro de un mes o menos dependiendo si aun tengo tiempo o trasero después de 15 horas en un avión T-T.**

**Bay.**

**P.D. Mi viaje será el jueves asi que tal vez publique un cap en BeTa o en Como uno Solo.**

**Ate. DhampireCry.**


	6. El Beso

**Capitulo 5: El beso**

Estábamos de vuelta en el camino a casa y la noche ya estaba asechando, las luces de las linternas de las calles empezaron a alumbrar nuestro camino, mi mano aun estaba entrelazada a la de Adrik e inconscientemente use mi don y pude ver sus memorias en las cuales había varias escenas de mi cuando era pequeña y solía perderme mucho porque era demasiado curiosa y en la mayoría de las veces el me encontraba y terminaba tomando mi mano incluso cuando ya no era una niña.

Esos recuerdos el los guardaba con mucha dicha, era una gran sensación, me sentía como en casa, un lugar donde yo puedo pertenecer y formar parte de algo, pero también me sentía avergonzada y exhausta por usar mi don en él; ya estaba empezando a hacer frio y entonces mi cuerpo reacciono por si mismo se inclino hacia el brazo de Adrik por el cansancio, este se estremeció y me miro, o eso hubiese hecho ya que yo estaba con la mirada baja intentando ocultar mi mejillas rojas.

- ¿Tienes frio? – yo solo asentí.

En un acto que ni yo esperaba soltó mi mano para poder quitarse su chaqueta y colocarla sobre mis hombros acariciando mi espalda haciendo fricción, al él parecía no molestarle en lo mas mínimo el frio y eso tal vez se debía al hecho de que él era más vampiro que yo, pero igual para su suerte el llevaba puesto una camisa azul oscuro de mangas largas que resaltaba su cabello platinado y sus ojos grises, el se rio y supuse que fue por mi cara roja.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

- No, es solo que aun… después de tanto tiempo aun necesitan que te cuiden. – dijo él mientras me miraba con una mirada tan profunda con el cielo nublado y acariciaba mi cabeza. – eres una mocosa malcriada ¿sabías?

- Mmm… pero es tu culpa por cuidarme tanto, pero es esta bien… no me importa ser mimada siempre y cuando estés a mi lado.

Al parecer mi comentario no le impresionaba, aun estábamos caminando, pero nuestras manos no estaban juntan, por lo cual no podía saber lo que sentía; de repente él se coloco frente a mí y se inclino ofreciéndome su mano mientras la otra estaba detrás de su espalda y su cabeza estaba en forma de reverencia en un acto del siglo pasado.

- Madame… me permite caminar a su lado para protegerla esta noche. – me reí ante su actuación pero le seguí la corriente.

- Claro buen señor, acepto su invitación. – estaba a punto de tomar su mano cuando mi móvil sonó ¿podría haber algo más inoportuno?. – ¿Si? Diga.

- Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swam ¿Dónde estás? – esa era la voz de mi tía Alice ¿no se suponía que ella no podía verme?

- Estoy de camino a casa tía…

- ¿Con quién…? – pregunto pícaramente y podía escuchar a alguien maldecir.

- Adrik… - cuando lo dije volví a escuchar, esta vez a dos personas maldecir.

- !Ven rápido a casa es una emergencia!

Entonces colgó ¿Qué pasaría? Me gire a ver a Adrik y vi que el tenia una sonrisa maliciosa y después al ver mi expresión empezó a contener una carcajada la cual no resistió y empezó a reír como loco, Adrik solo reía cuando alguien se encontraba en una situación en verdad peligrosa como parte de su pequeño humor negro, aunque cuando era conmigo era porque iba a caer en una trampa en la que él no me ayudaría.

- ¿Sabes que es lo que sucede? – el negó con la cabeza mientras aun contenía su risa de nuevo.

Iba a reprocharle pero entonces el huyo hacia la casa a velocidad vampírica y después sentí frio ¡Mi bufanda favorita! Me gire hacia donde de dirigía _¡No te me vas a escapara!_ Me grite a mi misma cuando también me encamine a velocidad vampírica hacia la casa a la cual llegue en segundos, Adrik no estaba allí y las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, me pareció muy extraño ya que la casa parecía vacía pero tía Alice me había dicho que viniera. Tome mi llave de la casa y abrí la puerta, la sala estaba completamente vacía, pero del otro lado de la sala, en la entrada de la cocina podía divisar un brillo color naranja y amarillo, guiada por la curiosidad me dirigía hacia la cocina donde encontré en la mesa flotando inerte un pastel con varias velas.

¿Por qué un pastel? Al menos que…

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – dijeron un coro de voces a mis espaldas haciendo que diese un salto y pegase un grito ahogado antes de sonreírle a toda mi familia.

En tal solo milésimas de segundos todos me estaban llenando le abrazos y felicitaciones, se me había olvidado por completo que hoy era mi cumpleaños, bueno, no era que importase mucho ya que era inmortal pero mi familia insistió en celebrar mi cumpleaños hasta que cumpliese 100.

Para mi suerte tía Alice esta vez no se excedió y solo me dio un simple pastel de chocolate y no había hecho una fiesta despampanante como la que hacía cada año, aunque claro ella permaneció toda la velada insistiendo en hacer una fiesta. Después de las felicitaciones gemí al ver la montaña de regalos.

- La mayoría son de Alice. – dijo mi tío Jasper sonriente antes de entregarme un paquete color rosa con un moño negro.

- ¿Por cierto cual era la "emergencia"? – pregunte a mi tía.

- ¡Obvio que tu ropa! – me reclamo.

- Algún día la moda se extinguirá… - murmure mientras le sonreía a mi tía.- tenemos la eternidad para esperar que ese día llegue.

- ¡Sobre mi cadáver! – chillo aterrada.

- Ya estas muerta. – murmure haciendo que ella chillase de horror lo cual nos pareció a todos gracioso.

Mi tío Jasper me había dado unos libros los cuales había esperado por meses, no tuve que darle las gracias ya que estaba satisfecho por las emociones de gratitud que empecé a emanar; Me sorprendió mucho que mis tíos viniesen de su luna de miel para mi cumpleaños, por lo cual deduje que su viaje a Rusia no era la _gran cosa_, con aquello era suficiente regalo pero no para ellos, mi tío Em me regalo una montaña de juegos de video los cuales sabía que eran más para el que para mí, pero igual los acepte con gusto; Mi tía Rose y Alice fueron las que se depravaron con los obsequios, Rose me entrego una línea de joyería y perfumes mientras que Alice como era de esperarse me dio un nuevo guardarropa, me sentía atosigada por tanto obsequio.

- Falta el nuestro. – dijo mi padre con su brazo arroscado en la cintura de mi madre mientras ella me entregaba un sobre.

- ¡Oh! ¡Por dios! ¿no será? – chille emocionada al ver que ellos asentían y yo los abrazaba a los dos juntos con emoción.

- ¿Qué es? – dijo mi tía Alice dando saltitos a mi lado.

- Son unos boletos para visitar Forks. – dije mientras volvía a mis padres. - ¿Cómo lo supieron?

- Aun fantaseas dormida. – dijo mi padre acariciando mi cabeza.

- Se supondría que iríamos en un mes de visita… pero decidiremos irnos en dos días para quedarnos ese año. – dijo esta vez mi madre acariciando mi mejilla.

- Gracias mamá, papá los quiero tanto. – dije mientras lagrimas cruzaban mi rostro mientras miraba a mi familia. – los amo tanto a todos.

Me sentía muy feliz, no pude desear una mejor familia, ni siquiera podría imaginarme la vida sin ellos, pero aun faltaba alguien en mi burbuja de felicidad ¿Dónde estaba Adrik? Mi familia estaba ordenando mis obsequios y "tomando" copas mientras conversaban felices de cómo sería volver a Forks, el lugar donde todo comenzó.

Mientras mi familia se divertía me dirigí al jardín trasero de nuestra casa, la noche estaba hermosa, había luna creciente y las estrellas creaban una hermosa estela, por suerte vivíamos un poco alejado de la ciudad lo que nos permitía disfrutar la noche sin aquellas molestas luces o ruidos. Estaba tan tranquila que no me percate que no estaba sola.

- Es muy descortés de mi parte si no te doy un buen presente. – dijo Adrik sobresaltándome ¿Por qué seguía ocurriendo? El estaba a mi lado mirándome con esa mirada gris profundo como si pudiese perderme en aquella tormenta de sus ojos.

- No tienes que darme nada.

- No tengo pero quiero... sabia que no podría ganarle a Alice así que preferí algo mas personal.

Entonces saco un estuche y de este saco un violín color negro y brillante, por un momento pensé que aquello era mi regalo ya que el ya hacía años atrás me había enseñado a tocar violín pero entonces vi como posaba el instrumento en el hueco de su cuello y posicionaba el arco y entonces en suaves movimientos empezó a crear una hermosa melodía. Siempre pensé que el sonido mas hermoso era el de mi padre tocando hasta ahora, la noche, el frio, el… todo se confinaba dentro de mi. El siguió tocando y yo seguí escuchando.

- Hermoso… - murmure mientras una que otra lágrima salía, el sonido era muy suave, tan bajo como un susurro en el viento, perfecto.

Cuando termino ni siquiera un gracias pudo salir de mis labios cuando ya lo estaba abrazando escondiendo mis lágrimas en su pecho, el no tardo mucho en corresponderme el abrazo y posar su babilla en mi cabello, era simplemente la mejor sensación.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede abrazada a él y no me importaba, sabía que ya a este punto ya no nos podíamos separar, éramos parte de un mismo mundo, pero… ¿Cómo llego a ser tan vital para mí? Era como si aquella melodía me despertase de un sueño y la realidad fuese a lo único que podía aferrarme.

- Tomare eso como que te gusto… - murmuro acariciando mi cabeza.

- Como era de saber… eres perfecto… - dije mientras levantaba la vista y me encontraba con su hermosa sonrisa.

- Es porque estoy con la chica perfecta… feliz cumpleaños Renesmee… - dijo esta vez depositando un beso en mi frente antes de separarse.

De pronto su mirada cambio al igual que su expresión, sus ojos se volvieron más profundos y me miraban con tal intensidad que me perdí en ellos, aferre mis dedos a sus hombros al tiempo que el pasaba sus manos por mi cintura atrayéndome más a su pecho, el choco su frente con la mía cerrando los dos lo ojos mientras ambos disfrutábamos la sensación, su aliento me llegaba, tan dulce y atrayente, abrí mis ojos y me encontré de nuevo con su mirada.

- Esto es el infierno… - susurro él, yo me reí al entender su punto.

- Tu también hueles bien… - dije con la garganta hecha agua y el rostro rojo.

- Algún día vas a matarme ¿sabes? – dijo con el mismo humor que yo.

Tome su mano entre las mías, estaba fría por el clima pero aun así me gustaba la sola sensación de tenerla allí.

- Mientras nuestras manos estén juntas… todo estará bien…

No sabía qué era lo que escondía mi mirada o la sinceridad de mis palabras, solo quería que el sostuviese mi mano y me protegiese, solo quería estar debajo de sus alas, debajo de las alas de aquel ángel. El envolvió sus brazos de nuevo a mi cintura y yo colocaba los míos en su espalda para acercarlo más a mí, nos miramos por un largo rato, no me importaba si mi familia estaba aun en casa, si mi garganta quemase o que mi papá escuchase a Adrik… no, en realidad no me importaba.

- Entonces no te soltare nunca. – susurro al tiempo que se acercaba a mi rostro.

Los dos vacilamos sintiendo el aliento del otro, pero eso no nos detuvo cuando nuestros labios se juntaron, fue un beso dulce, era un beso sincero, un beso amable; sus labios eran lo mejor del mundo, eran cálidos y su sabor era lo más dulce que alguna vez haya probado, no era un beso lujurioso o desesperado, estaba cargado de cariño, el cariño que yo sentía por él o por lo menos el que recién había descubierto pero eso sería mentir porque en realidad aquel sentimiento solo había estado dormido y había despertado al fin.

Cuando nos separamos los dos estábamos sonrojados y tanto nuestros corazones como respiración estaban aceleradas, mi garganta me quemaba pero eso no impediría que yo fuese feliz; nos miramos por un largo rato antes de que me envolviese en abrazo cálido.

- ¿Me llevaste al infierno y ahora me llevas al cielo? – dijo con su rostro en mi cabello.

- Volverás al infierno cuando entres a casa. – escuche a alguien decir desde la casa.

- ¿Quieres ir ya al infierno? – le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, el también sonreía.

Me dio otro beso y entonces con nuestras manos juntas nos encaminamos a la casa o como lo llamaría desde ahora, el infierno, pero ¿Cómo podría ser el infierno si había un ángel allí?

**Primero antes que todo lamento haber tardado, simplemente es que estaba de viaje como explique en la nota. Extrañe escribir pero lo malo fue que despues de llegar del viaje no tenia ni la minima pisca de inspiración ni tiempo así que por eso me tarde mas, prometo poner otro cap en los siguientes 4 dias si no es así ¡llamen a las patrullas de búsqueda!**

**Gracias por su pasiencia. **

**MODIFICACIONES: El regalo que resibio Renesmee, pensamientos y conversaciones pero el mismo final. **

**PROXIMO CAP: ¡modificaciones completas y mas largo!**

**¿REVIEW?**


	7. Uno, Dos Problemas

**Capitulo 6: Uno, Dos…Problemas**

**N/A: Ustedes saben, cuando una película sale en DVD siempre hay una versión extendida, bueno, esta es una.**

Me dirigí a la casa con su mano entrelazada a la mía, sabía que cuando entrase mi padre nos mataría o lo más probable solo a él; cuando entramos todos nos miraron de diferentes maneras, mi tío Emmet hacia una sonrisa triunfal ante el ceño fruncido de Jasper ¿Habían apostado a que esto ocurriría? Mi tía Alice estaba que daba brincos de alegría al igual que mi madre quienes tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en cambio mi tía Rose estaba con la mirada más cercana a la decepción que a la felicidad, eso provoco que mi corazón se encogiese; mis abuelos como eran de esperarse me vieron con amor y aprobación, pero la mirada que mas me afecto fue la de mi padre, el cual no me miraba a mi sino a Adrik, el cual tenía la mirada fija en él, su mirada era triste y llena de dolor, por unos momentos pude haber leído la mente de Adrik por que sostenía su mano, pero no quería hacerlo ya que este solo miraba a mi padre como si le estuviese comunicando algo, a lo cual mi padre solo suspiro resignado aunque aun se veía tenso, después de unos segundos mi padre se relajo, toco sus sienes.

- Esto… puedo expli… - dije nerviosamente.

- No queremos saber… - dijeron todos en coro ¿lo habían ensayado o qué?

Antes de que pudiese decir algo todos estaban abandonando la casa uno por uno sin decir o hacer nada acepto mostrarme sonrisas burlonas o guiños de ojos, ha acepción de mi padre de cual fue empujado a regañadientes por mi madre quien me guiño un ojo mientras mi padre miraba a Adrik con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Cuando todos estaban fuera de la casa y ya no podía escucharlo lo que supondría que ellos tampoco mire a Adrik y los dos teníamos las miradas incrédulas.

- Eso fue extraño. – susurramos los dos antes de echarnos a reír.

- Creo que tu familia espera que darnos privacidad.

- Recuerda que también es la tuya. – el volvió a reír. - ¿privacidad? – el solo se encogió de hombros.

- Creo que ya necesitamos hablar sobre algo. – dijo mirándome seriamente

Mis mejillas se encendieron al saber de qué quería hablar y mi rostro mostro pánico, el volvió a reír y eso me tranquilizo; el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza y poso sus labios con los míos dejando un dulce beso antes de separarse de mi y colocar su frente junto a la mía, los dos teníamos una sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

- ¿Entonces qué haremos? – dije mientras posaba mi cara en su cuello.

- Salir de aquí sería un buen comienza… - acerco sus labios a mi oído. – sinceramente no confío en tus tíos y menos en tu padre.

- Los conoces bien... - le susurre divertida.

- Alguien a quien no quiero mencionar me dejo estudiar con ellos hasta que esa alguien creciese y fuese a la escuela.

- ¿Tan malos fueron?

- Ellos...

Cuando lo dijo pude escuchar a alguien quejarse a lo lejos, cuándo lo volví a mirar el me giño el ojo y yo intente no reír; me tomo por la cintura y me llevo a la ventana, el salto primero, estábamos en el segundo piso pero a el no le molestaba, después de todo el era un mitad vampiro, cuando salte en vez de caer al suelo caí en sus brazos, siempre protegiéndome.

- Como dije…aun necesitas que cuiden de ti. – dijo bajándome al suelo.

Después de huir de la casa corrimos cogidos de la mano a velocidad vampírica esperando que nadie pudiese oírnos, la frisa era fría, pero su mano me mantenía caliente, siempre sosteniéndola; cuando paramos de correr, los dos estábamos jadeando y riendo hasta que nos dolieran las costillas.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En el London Eye **(N/A La gran rueda giratoria de Londres)** allí estaremos a salvo.

No había estado nunca en el Londo Eye, me sentía hipnotizada por la gran rueda la cual iluminaba la ciudad; después de que Adrik pagara las entrada los montamos en uno de los carriles, me había sentado a su lado apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro disfrutando de la panorámica, podía ver los edificios, las casas, los parques, plazas, todo estaba iluminado, todo era como mágico y para completar esa felicidad estaba al lado de él; cuando ya íbamos casi por la sima Adrik volvió a besar mis labios, esta vez mas fuerte, mas cálido, como si fuésemos adictos de nuestros labios y así era, podía sentir la sangre de sus labios, tan dulce y cálida; cuando rompió el beso me miro con una gran sonrisa.

- Feliz cumpleaños. – dijo mientras me volvía a besar.

- Ahora lo es.. - susurre en su cuello.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres estar conmigo? - asentí.

- Pero el te espera y...

- Lo se... - suspire y me separe para ver mejor su rostro.

- Pero la imprimación no significa que lo tenga que amar, lo quiero pero... ya yo te elegí a ti... - levante mi mano y acaricie su rostro y le mostré todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, la forma en la cual lo miraba y mis pensamientos hacia el, claro que se sonrojo ligeramente con aquello.

Cuando termine volvió a besarme haciendo que leyese su mente para saber que para el besarme era tan agradable como para mi besarlo a el.

- ¿Entonces eres mi novia? – asentí. – entonces debemos aprovechar el tiempo hasta que nos tengamos que ir.

- Dos días. – murmure un poco más seria.

- Entonces manos a la obra pequeña. – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan optimista?

- Desde el día en que te conozco - dijo mientras íbamos en la cima, la luna brillaba a su espalda haciendo que sus cabello se volviese plata, tan hermosos.

De seguro estaba soñando.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No pude dormir en toda la noche, en algún momento pensé que todo había sido un sueño, uno muy, pero muy agradable, de seguro debía ser un sueño. Abrí los ojos y lo primero que encontré fue un conjunto de ropa y una nota en mi mesita de noche; esto me olía a tía Alice.

_Suerte Nessi._

_Besos. Alice._

_P.D. No, no fue un sueño._

Gritar o no gritar he allí el dilema; tenía ganas de ponerme a gritar sobre mi almohada, lo había besado ¡lo había besado! ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Cómo debería actuar? ¿Cuántas beses no había soñado con ser la novia de Adrik? Y ahora que lo era no sabía qué hacer.

- Bueno días. – escuche la voz de mi madre mientras abría la puerta.- ¡Wow! No había visto un rostro tan horrible desde… en realidad nunca había visto uno tan horrible. – dijo al parecer por mi cabezo revuelto, mi expresión de sueño y las bolsas debajo de mis ojos signos de no dormir.

- Mami… - lloriquee mientras cerraba la puerta y se sentaba a mi lado.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto un poco preocupada mientras quitaba el cabello de mi cara acariciándolo a la vez. – Es por lo de anoche. – asentí.

- ¿Fue real? – pregunte de manera ridícula.

- Tan real que tu padre hizo un agujero en el piso esperándolos a ustedes dos.

- ¿Y Adrik?

- Salió hace rato, se siente raro ¿no? – pregunto esta vez con una sonrisa.

- Un poco… lo llevo conociendo desde siempre y pensé que el siempre seria como mi hermano y también pensé que yo terminaría amando a… otro…

- Esos ya son dos problemas, el primero se resolvió ¿sabes?

- Pero hay un tercero. – dije mientras sonreía. – creo que mas que cariño lo amo.

- Entonces no veo ningún problema… - estaba a punto de hablar cuando ella me interrumpió. – y no me digas que crees que el no siente lo mismo. – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. – en realidad las apuestas estaban a 6 contra 2 así que ¡En tu cara Rosalie!

- ¡Ella madurara ya lo veras! – grito mientras se escuchaba algo romperse.

No sabía que era más aterrador, comenzar a partir de hoy como la novia de Adrik o saber que mi familia apuesta a mis espaldas. Mi madre y yo hablamos por unos momentos más hasta que se fue diciéndome que me cambiase; la ropa que me había dejado Alice era una camisa color naranja con mangas cortas y unos pantalones hasta las rodillas y un abrigo color crema, algo alegre que disimularía el anormal sonrojo de mis mejillas y mis manos que temblaban ¿Qué hare cuando lo vea?

Ni siquiera tenía ganas de bajar y enfrentar a mi familia así que rápidamente hice lo que creí "sensato" y salte por la ventana de mi cuarto, ni siquiera recuerdo haber tocado el suelo cuando sentí como alguien me agarraba de la cintura quedando en el aire.

- ¿Te crees un gato o que como para saltar por la ventana? O. – dijo la voz de Adrik.- ¿Quieres huir de algo? – su aliento en mi cuello hizo que los pelos se me parecen.

- No… ¡no hacía nada! – dije como un niño que acababa de ser atrapado haciendo una travesura.

- No, claro que no. – dijo siguiéndome la corriente.

Me giro para que lo viese pero claro baje la cabeza ocultando mis mejillas rojas ¿Qué haría? Ayer todo era perfecto pero hoy parece un sueño y saber que es verdad es ¡vergonzoso! Pero entonces el solo tomo mi barbilla para que lo mirase y todos mis complejos se fueron cuando vi sus ojos grises; tomo mi mano y empezamos a caminar en silencio. Adrik era mejor que yo ocultando sus latidos que yo.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – me atreví a preguntar.

- Hace unos días te prometí que iríamos a ver una película, pero no pude llevarte por tu cumpleaños. – me dijo a medida que íbamos, pero yo me mantuve callada.

Sin evitarlo empecé a leer sus pensamientos atravez de mi mente y entonces vi atravez de la mente de Adrik a mis tíos con miradas amenazadoras, Jasper tenía sometido a Adrik al tiempo que Adrik tenía sometido a Emmet y mi padre frente a ellos con una mirada asesina, aquella imagen desde cualquier ángulo resultaba tan graciosa que solo pude reír.

- Dime ¿Qué hiciste como para terminar así? – Adrik se mostro confuso hasta que por fin entendió y se vio avergonzado.

- Un día antes de tu cumpleaños le platique a tu padre lo de tu y yo y Emmet escucho y me ataco, pero claro que perdió, entonces entro Jasper y pregunto que ocurría, Emmet le dijo que quería corromperte y el solo intento matarme… - dijo entre suspiros mientras yo seguía riendo. - creo que tu padre se volvió más tolerante después de verme sometido ante esos dos.

Se podría decir que el ambiente estaba más ligero a medida que llegábamos, el cine era del estilo clásico, con alfombras rojas de terciopelo y candelabros, paredes doradas como en los años cincuenta. Cuando entramos aun estaba oscuro, Adrik fue todo un caballero al cederme a mi el primer asiento en su manera "tradicional" de hace dos siglos.

Eran de las películas de terror que tanto me gustaban porque siempre Adrik y yo terminábamos riendo, cuando era pequeña era otra historia porque siempre terminaba durmiendo con la luz encendida después de que mi tío Emmet decía que íbamos a ver una película de comedia y terminaba viendo la mas sangrienta y horrible. Cuando ya estaba a punto de terminar tome fuertemente la mano de Adrik y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

- ¿Estas cansada? – pregunto apartando mechones de cabello de mi rostro.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Lo que quieras.

- ¿Me quieres? – pregunte temerosa, tan vez le gustaba pero no sabía si en verdad me quería, como deberían quererse un hombre y una mujer.

- Te quiero. – dijo con voz segura sin vacilar mientras apretaba mi mano y lo miraba a sus hermosos ojos.

- ¿Mucho? - el asintió. - ¿Por siempre? - volvió a asentir.

- Todo el tiempo que quieras.

- Yo también te quiero... - susurre cuando pude recostar mi cabeza en su pecho.

Estaríamos bien, siempre y cuando lo tenga a mi lado no tengo nada de que temer.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El día de la mudanza paso muy rápido entre el equipaje y el vuelo, en el cual mi padre insistió en que me fuera con mis tíos, pero claro yo preferí sentarme al lado de Adrik, la razón, primero quería estar con él y segundo, no confiaba en las chicas quienes lo miraban como si quisiesen devorárselo, pero gracias a mi suerte termine sentándome con mi tía madre, mientras mi padre se sentaba con Adrik, pobrecito.

- Tranquila hija. – dijo mi madre notando mi estrés. – no falta mucho para que lleguemos, el amor es extraño ¿no? - pregunto y entonces me sonroje como un tomate, entonces sentí la mano de mi madre en mi cabeza. - Ya no eres una niña así que no te amargues...

- Díselo a ellas… - dije esta vez intentando no reírme.

Había al menos tres azafatas al lado de los asientos de mi padre y Adrik y había al menos otras cuatro en las filas traseras asomarse para verlo o hablarles, las azafatas fueron las más tirada, la mayoría no paraba de decirles que estarían _disponibles_ para ellos, al tiempo que intentaban verse sensuales; voltee a ver a mi madre la cual estaba que echaba humo mientras fulminaba con la mirada a mi padre, el cual estaba en pánico, pude sentir que mi madre quitaba su escudo y no necesitaba adivina para saber que quito su escudo y estuvo enviando pensamientos homicidas a mi padre.

- Tranquila mamá, no falta mucho para que lleguemos. – dije tomándole el pelo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya había desatado su furia.

- Hey Rose ¿sabes? Tengo ganas de ver "Serpientes a bordo" escuche que casi todos los pasajeros terminaron muertos al final. – dijo mi tío Em dos filas detrás de nosotros y pude escuchar la risa de mi tía Alice.

- Auxilio Jaz… - susurre al tiempo que sentí el ambiente más relajado.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron o al menos mi madre, decidí que mi padre y Adrik habían estado respirando tranquilos por un buen rato. Me acerque a mi madre la cual estaba sentada con un puchero en el rostro y los ojos clavados a sus zapatos, se parecía mucho a tía Alice.

- Mamá ¿quieres venganza? – su mirada cambio a una sonrisa macabra en ese momento.

Después de discutirlo con mi madre y esta me diese una mirada malvada de aprobación asegurándonos que los chicos no nos habían oído empezamos a buscar nuestros "materiales".

No tardamos mucho en encontrar a dos chicos, los cuales para nuestra suerte eran guapos y tenían dos asientos disponibles, mi madre y yo sonreímos y pusimos nuestra mejor cara para la actuación de nuestras vidas. Nos dirigimos de lo más sensual a donde se encontraban los dos chicos y cuando nos paramos en frente de ellos, los ojos se les salieron de las orbitas.

- Esto… perdón… - intente sonar lo más dulce e inocente que pude sin dejar de ser sensual en mis movimientos. – Nos sentíamos muy solas, así que… ¿podemos acompañarlos? – esta vez dije muy tristemente y avergonzada, pude escuchar sus corazones acelerarse a una velocidad peligrosa.

- Ness… no los moleste, de seguro no quieren sentarse con dos desconocidas. – dijo mi madre sonando muy sexy, pude escuchar un "estoy muy orgullosa" de mi tía Rose.

Los chicos no vacilaron y casi nos gritaron que no era molestia, que podíamos sentarnos ¡perfecto! Dejamos que los chicos se sentaran en el centro de los cuatro asientos para que cada una se sentara con un chico dejándolos acorralados; ahora ese juego comenzaba, mi madre y yo miramos a Adrik y mi padre que estaban a tres filas de nostras, así que podían escucharnos y ver nuestras cabezas, pude escuchar unos cuantos gruñidos y risas del resto de mi familia.

- ¿Lista? – le susurre a mi madre para que no escuchasen, ella solo asintió, yo proseguí y me gire a uno de los chicos e incline mi cabeza a su cuello mientras suspiraba, su sangre no olía tan bien como la de Adrik. – perdón es que tengo mucho sueños ¿no te molesta verdad? – le susurre al tiempo que también tomaba su brazo entre los míos pegándome más a él, por un segundo pensé que le daría un ataque.

Después vi a me asome a ver a mi madre, la cual lo hacía bastante bien, ella se había posado su cabeza en el pecho del chico y empezó a sollozar con el pobre chico debatiéndose en abrazarla o no, pero mi mamá fue más rápida y levanto el rostro mirándolo fijamente y después acercando a una proximidad peligrosa a su rostro, solo para luego escuchar dos fuertes gruñidos y un grupo de risas, por suerte solo nosotros éramos capaces de escucharlo a la perfección.

Mi madre y yo estuvimos en ese plan por unos minutos más hasta que algo capto mi atención; vi a Adrik acercarse a una de las azafatas, una chica morena bien linda, se acerco a ella y está en seguida se sonrojo y su cuerpo se coloco rígido.

- Perdone por quitarle su precioso tiempo. – se acerco un poco más a ella, hasta quedar a un metro de ella y sonreírle de una manera tan sexy que hasta a mi me quito el aliento. – resulta que no me gusto mi comida y preferiría _comer_ otra cosa. – después tomo uno de los mechones negros de la chica y lo coloco en su oreja mientras él se acercaba mas al rostro de la chica.

En eso toda mi familia se puso a reirá por lo bajo, mientras yo veía atónita la escena, no podía soportarlo más; me separe del chico y vi que ¿se desmayo? Al igual que el chico de mi mamá, tendría que pedir ayuda a Carlisle, pero primero lo primero. Casi corrí hacia Adrik al tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo para alejarlo de la chica la cual se estaba hiperventilando, jale a Adrik hasta el baño del avión, sabía que era algo muy absurdo pero allí mi familia no escucharía, me gire hacia Adrik furiosa y le susurre.

- Ojo por ojo. – dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Te voy a arrancar el otro entonces. – amenace y el rio y entonces yo también reí.

- Creo que esos chicos han tenido el mejor día de sus vidas. – no pude evitar darle un empujón pero como eran una cabina MUY pequeña termino revotando hacia mí de nuevo.

- No me gusto que esas chicas te coquetearan. – le dije enojada.

- Descuida planeaba de todas forma botar sus números telefónicos.

- ¿Te dieron sus números? – dije sorprendida.

- ¿Celosa? – pregunto con una sonrisa aun mas grande.

- No. – dije como una niña pequeña mientras cruzaba los brazos y le daba la espalda.

- ¿Perdonado por que las chicas me persigan? – negué con la cabeza.- Bueno entonces yo no te perdonare por liarte con esos chicos. - Ok, eso fue un golpe bajo.

- ¡Tu empezaste! – chille avergonzada, ahora que lo pensaba ¡¿En que estaba pensando? – perdón. – dije tragándome mi orgullo.

- Perdonada. – dijo con una sonrisa triunfante. – si me besas lo olvidare pro completo.

Como si no pudiese negarme acerque mis labios a los suyos pero antes de siquiera tocarlos…

- ¡Baño! – grito alguien mientras tocaba la puerta.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cuando salimos de aeropuerto tuvimos que esperar a mis padres los cuales estaban aclarando lo ocurrido, ya Adrik y yo estábamos en la entrada con las manos entrelazadas y ya todo estaba perdonado, aunque no bien, ya que mi abuelo tuvo que asistir a los dos jóvenes y la azafata casi se tira del avión; los demás estaban adentro buscando el equipaje, así que mi tía Alice nos quería lejos para ver el tiempo y cuando sacarían las maletas antes de que saliese el sol en menos de una hora.

Presione la mano de Adrik, debería estar feliz por volver a Forks, volver a mi hogar, ver a la manada, pero sabía que cuando llegara tenía muchas cosas que explicar y aclarar y sabia que alguien terminaría sufriendo.

- Jacob… - susurre al tiempo que veía el sol asomarse entre las nubes grises.

**¿Ya pasaron 4 días? Si fue así me disculpo! En fin como ven agrego nuevas cosas, son solo rellenos ya que pensaba que este cap estaba muy seco y me hubiese gustado mostrar al menos un pequeño trozo de la relación de Nessi y Adrik.**

**Los demás cap serán mas largos ya que como digo en cada nota ¡Puedo hacerlo mejor!**

**¿Les gusto o no les gusto? He ahí el dilema.**

**¿Review? .**


	8. Imprimación

**Capitulo 7****: Imprimación**

_**- **La imprimación no significa que tengas que amarme, pero aun así estaré esperando, quien sabe tal vez seamos una buena pareja. - _recuerdo que fueron las palabras que Jacob me dijo un día, en aquel entonces me parecían atractivas o incluso buenas, estar destinada a alguien me pareció mágico en un principio, pero ahora era diferente.

El camino a nuestra antigua casa desde el aeropuerto fue corto y muy pero muy silencioso al menos por mi parte, me sentía muy confundida y frustrada, debería estar saltando de alegría, después de todo este fue el lugar donde nací y pase mis primeros años, también fue donde mis padres se conocieron y donde yo conocí a Adrik como si la historia se repitiese… como si la historia se repitiese.

"_Flash Back"_

Era muy pequeña para entonces, aparentaba la edad de una niña de cinco años; ese día estaba enojada porque Jacob no podía venir a la casa, estaba totalmente aburrida mirando por la ventana y lo peor era que ni mis padre ni tíos estaban, solo mi tío Em y mi tía Rose.

- Vamos Ness te estás poniendo como Bella cuando no podía ver al perro… - me grito mi tío Emmet en la sala antes de que mi tía le diese un golpe en el hombro.

- ¿Por qué mamá no podía ver a Jake? – pregunte acercándome a ellos, mi tía Rose volvió a golpear a Emmet.

- Ella merece saber Rose… - dijo Emmet con una sonrisa burlona. - además no creo que le cause un trauma emocional, lo superara. - dijo retándome.

- ¿Saber qué? – exigí mirando la mirada frustrada de mi tía.

Ese día me contaron a regañadientes la historias del triangulo amoroso que hubo entre mi mamá, mi papá y Jake; pero por suerte para no causarme un trauma infantil me dijeron que mi madre ama solo a mi padre y que ahora todo estaba bien entre ellos tres como debió ser y que nadie sentía culpa o rencor por nadie, pero aun no entendí el por que todo se arreglo.

- ¿Y como se arreglaron las cosas? – pregunte y mi tía gruño yéndose de la sala hacia arriba mientras mi tío Em me miraba macabramente con una sonrisa.

- Es que el perrito es un corruptor de menores. – fruncí el seño antes ese comentario. – resulta que Jake se imprimo…

En eso entro mi padre furioso fulminando a Emmet con la mirada, el cual se veía aterrado y al igual que mi tía Rose se fue corriendo hacia arriba al tiempo que me dirigía mi padre el cual solo suspiro frotando el tabique de su nariz.

- Papá ¿Qué es la imprimió?

"_Fin de Flash Back"_

Desde aquel día, después de saber de la imprimación y lo que significaba que desde eso instante debía mirar a Jacob con otros ojos que no fuesen de hermano o amigo, pero simplemente no podía, incluso hoy cuando lo recuerdo no encuentro nada que me atrajese, intentaba acostumbrarme a la idea de que en algún futuro yo sería su pareja porque estábamos destinados a serlo, pero no lo podía asimilar, así que simplemente me designe y deje que las cosas siguiese su curso, pero ahora, no sabía qué hacer, deje que la vida siguiese su curso y ahora tendría que enfrentar a Jacob y resolver mi pasado; siempre pensé que gracias a la imprimación nunca me podría enamorar y estaría atada a el por toda la eternidad, de alguna forma siempre me tranquilizo que al menos fuese Jacob pero ahora...

- ¿Estás bien? – me susurro Adrik dulcemente.

- No mucho... solo necesitare un tiempo para asimilar que volví... - murmure aun cansada por el viaje.

- Creo que necesitas descansar. - nege con la cabeza.

Por un momento deje atrás mis temores cuando me encontré rodeada de sus brazos mientras mi cabeza estaba posada en la cuerva de su cuello aspirando la mejor y la más dolorosa de las escancias, él sabía lo que me pasaba por qué me conocía mejor que nadie, el sabia lo de la imprimación, el sabía lo que tendríamos que pasar, esto sería una prueba y esperaba que acabara pronto, el también sabia los riesgos, pero él me iba a entender si elegía a Jacob.

Cuando nos detuvimos en frente de la casa, nuestras vieja casa miles de recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, recuerdos felices, me sentía como una niña estando allí, me sentía bien, me sentía fuerte.

- ¿Mama? – le pregunte mientras los demás llevaban las maletas.

- ¿Si querida?

- ¿Te importa si doy un paseo antes? Sola por favor. – dije mirándolos a todos y todos parecieron entender.

- Claro hija… - dijo mi padre dándome un beso en la frente. – tomate tu tiempo.

Empezar a caminar por el bosque, reconocía cada parte como la palma de mi mano, se sentía tan bien volver a sentir el clima de Forks, las nubes como casi siempre pronostican lluvia, para dar paso al invierno; sin darme cuenta me encontré en el mismo lugar donde conocí a Adrik, no había cambiado nada, solo que esta vez no había nieve.

De repente escuche algo aproximarse, pero no me aterre en lo más mínimo, lo mas peligroso que había en el bosque era mi familia; entonces lo vi salir de los arbustos, como era de esperarse estaba sin camisa y su cabello estaba corto junto con una sonrisa en su rostro, pude ver la sorpresa al verme, después de muchos años en los cuales yo ya no era la niña que el recordaba, la ultima vez que me vio aun no parecía lo suficientemente mayor, pero ahora lo era y así como se fue mi infancia también la etapa de protector de Jake por que sabia que desde el primer instante en que me viera me miraría con amor; me sentía tan feliz de verlo que simplemente salte a sus brazos y el no tardo en corresponderme el abrazo haciendo que mis pies abandonaran el suelo mientras las risas acompañaban mi felicidad, el no había cambiado nada, seguía tan alegre como siempre y tan caliente que sofocaba, aunque a mí no me importase.

Debía admitir que era apuesto y que cualquier chica moriría por él, ni siquiera en ese momento pude pensar en el de otra forma que no fuese hermano o amigo.

- Te extrañe mucho Jake. – le dije mientras aun me reía. – Has crecido…

- Tu también. – dijo al tiempo de bajarme y mirarme sorprendido. - ¿Qué le paso a la chica de hace unos años? – dijo con una gran sonrisa. - te vez hermosa aunque estas algo flacucha.

- ¿En serio? Intento cuidar mi peso… - dije siguiéndole la corriente. – Claro que la dieta de la sangre hace maravillas.

– Tu familia me dijo que te encontrabas paseando por el bosque sola.

- ¿Acaso el lobo feroz vendrá a atraparme? – dije irónicamente mientras los dos reíamos.

- No, estas muy flacucha como para comerte. – contraataco.

- Ese era el plan… ¿recibiste mis cartas? – entonces una sonrisa aniñada asomo su rostro.

- Cada una de ella, pero preferiría que me lo contaras todo. – dijo al tiempo que tomara mis manos y las colocara en su rostro.

Suspire un par de veces y le mostré mi vida desde que me había ido; le mostré como fueron mis años en Alaska con los Denali, los momentos felices que pasaba de caza con ellos, incluso le mostré una que otra imagen mental de Tanya y mamá en sus típicas riñas por mi padre, eso hizo que el empezara a reír a carcajadas pero se disculpo y pidió que siguiera; luego le mostré cuando me mude a Londres y deje de crecer, le mostré mi primer día en el instituto, aunque no le mostré las miles de veces en las cuales los chicos me atosigaban y Adrik tenía que defenderme, le mostré todo lo que había pasado, aunque como era de esperarse corte las parte y los momentos más hermosos que había vivido con Adrik, porque en si los momentos más felices los había pasado con él, no aguantaba la idea de que se enterara por ese medio, pero tampoco aguantaría la idea de herirlo así. Cuando termine en menos de unos diez minutos el sonrió auto complacido, mientras alejaba mis manos.

- ¿Y cómo recibiste a mi familia? – le pregunte tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

- Bien, aunque me sorprendió ver a ese chico con ustedes. – hablo como repugnado y yo sabía que hablaba de Adrik. – En serio que es rarito.

- Jacob ese no es forma de hablar de los demás. – le regañe, pero el voleo a reír.- es extraño y posee un absurdo humor negro, tiene el cabello casi blanco y es mitad vampiro, pero aparte de eso es completamente normal.

- Lo que sigas chica común y corriente que bebe sangre y se le oxida el cabello… - dijo mientras colocaba su mano en mi hombro. – Vamos acepta que es muy sospechoso, después de todo recuerda lo que ocurrió cuando lo encontramos.

- Eso era porque querían capturarlo. – dije alzando la voz furiosa y él me miro confuso antes de sonreír resignado.

- Está bien tu ganas ¿te gustaría ir a la reserva? De seguros todos estarían encantados de verte.

- Tal vez luego, es que tengo que… - _tengo que reunirme con Adrik porque me siento muy culpable de elegir entre él y tú_ – tengo que acomodar el resto de las cosas, tal vez mañana. – el no pareció convencido, pero luego suspiro y me sonrió.

- Entonces nos vemos… - susurro antes de darme un beso en la mejilla, aunque siendo más específicos en la comisura del labio, solo pude sonreírle intentando aguantar las lagrimas.

Entonces volvió a su forma lobuna y se fue.

Me sentí fatal, fatal por ocultarle la verdad, en ese momento quería llorar o quedarme allí pero ¿cómo desearlo cuando ya lo estaba haciendo? Las lágrimas cayeron, no quería dañarlo pero aun lo veía como amigo, no podía verlo como algo más, yo sabía cómo trabajaba la imprimación, sabía que desde ahora el no podía alejarse de mi o al menos intentaría insistir, pero yo no quería, yo no soportaba tener que cargar con esta culpa.

Cuando logre por fin calmarme decidí volver a casa ya estaba cansada y lo que quería era un baño caliente, ya todos habían puesto sus cosas y la casa ya estaba lista; tal y como la recordaba.

- No le pudiste decir – aseguro mi tía Alice residiéndome.

- Pensé que no podías verme. – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Eso no significa que no sepa lo que pasara en tu futuro. - dijo mientras me giñaba el ojo.

- ¿Sabes tía? Tu que sabes sobre estas cosas ¿crees que este destinada a estar con Jacob? – le pregunte y ella acaricio mi rostro dulcemente.

- Si hay algo que se, es que el futuro o el destino están escritos en piedra, tú misma puedes crearlo.

Le sonreí mientras ella se iba.

Subí a mi cuarto y no pude evitar pasar por la habitación de Adrik al lado, sabía que era suya porque estaba impregnada de su aroma, entre y lo encontré acostado en su cama con los brazos debajo de cabeza en una pose muy relajada, aunque para mí era muy sexy; me gustaba verlo dormir, se veía muy vulnerable; sin hacer mucho ruido me acerque a él y me quede frente a el un rato hasta que se me ocurrió una idea, acerque con cuidado mi mano a la suya y use mi don, tenia tantán curiosidad de saber que pensamientos cruzaban en su mente.

_Atravez de sus ojos pude ver en sus sueños; lo primero que vi fue algo similar a una neblina, después una casa abandonada de la época victoriana y que actualmente se considerarían embrujadas, su interior estaba deteriorado y se podían ver pequeñas llamas que amenazaban en quemar aquella casa._

_- ¿Por qué nos escondemos? – pregunto Adrik aunque su voz sonaba mas suave como la de un niño, su voz y pensamientos eran de temor, nunca pensé que Adrik podría sentir miedo de algo._

_Frente a Adrik había una mujer pelirroja muy hermosa, pálida y de ojos borgoña, un vampiro. La chica sostenía a Adrik al tiempo que se escuchaban leves pasos en que resonaban en el viejo suelo de madera._

_- ¿Rima que ocu…? – volvió a preguntar pero entonces un estruendo lo cayo y de un segundo a otro había al menos tres vampiros rodeándolos._

_- Niño inmortal… - murmuro uno de ellos viendo a Adrik._

_- ¡Se equivocan el no es…! - entonces uno de los vampiros la tomo por el cuello. - ¡Adrik corre!_

_Entonces en medio de la oscuridad se escucho un "crack" mientras una melena roja caía en el suelo ¿Por qué no corrió? ¿Por qué no había nada? _

Entonces la conexión se fue y cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con la mirada de Adrik mientras sostenía mi muñeca evitando que lo tocase. No tenia que ser genio como para saber que estaba enojado conmigo, al vida privada de Adrik era un secreto para todos a acepción de mi padre y sabia que había sido muy descortés al espiar sus recuerdos sin su consentimiento.

- ¿Qué viste? – me pregunto de manera seria.

- Perdona… no quise… - murmure pero sabía que no tenia explicación. - no mucho en realidad. – Adrik solo suspiro y volvió a recostarse. - ¿Estas molesto?

- ¿Crees?- replico y entonces suspiro. – Es de mala educación husmear en las vidas de los demás, ya me basta y sobra con tu padre.

- Perdón. – volví a decir, pero el rostro de Adrik no se inmuto.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer. - mas como una sugerencia era más como una orden, como alguien que regaña a un niño por faltarle el respeto a un mayor.

Asentí. Ahora sí que lo había arruinado.

**Ok se que esto ultimo fue inesperado pero revise mi fic y vi que no habai muchas discusiones o desacuerdos entre Adrik y Nessi asi que para que no sea toda felicidad entre ellos quise colocar un pequeño descuerdo.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿lo odiaron? ¿Cuánto es la raíz cuadrada de 748?**

**Recuerden los Reviews son gratis y cada vez que me recomiendan alegraran a alguien (a mi XD)**


	9. Mañana Sera un Nuevo Dia

**Capitulo 8: Mañana Sera un Nuevo Día**

Estaba sumida en los más profundos de los sueños cuando el sonido insistente de las gotas furiosas de lluvia chocaba contra mi ventana me levanto, no quería abrir los ojos pero cuando sentí alto cálido posarse por mi mejilla y acariciándola dulcemente me atreví a abrirlos para encontrar a mi ángel con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, estaba sentado al borde de la cama con sus ojos grises fijos en mi.

Me sentí bien hasta que me acorde de lo que paso ayer ¿seguiría enojado conmigo?

- ¿Cómo dormiste? – pregunto.

- ¿Bien y tu? – dije parándome vacilante.

- He tenido mejores noches. – seguido se rio mientras yo fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Sigues enojado? – me atreví a preguntar.

Adrik se quedo pensativo un momento mientras fruncía el ceño preocupándome, pero entonces dejo un beso en mis labios y después en mi mejilla.

- Tal vez. – dijo esta vez con una sonrisa.

Me levante finiendo estar enojada pasando a Adrik por un lado dando fuertes golpes al suelo, el volvió a reír antes de tomarme por el brazo y tirar de este para que me volviese a caer en la cama y hacerme cosquillas; empecé a botar fuertes carcajadas mientras me revolvía, cuando mi estomago me espeso a doler tire de Adrik para que él también se cállese en la cama a mi lado mientras se reía y tomaba mi mano, los dos nos quedamos mirando el techo sin decir nada.

- Eres un ser despreciable ¿sabías? – le dije burlonamente y el solo se limito a reír. – me asustaste, pensé que estabas de veras enojado.

- Tranquila pequeña. – decía mientras pasaba su mano por mi cabello como si fuese una niña. – es un día hermoso para ir a una playa ¿no crees? – dijo irónicamente y pude sentir su mano apretar la mía.

Me tense en ese momento, según yo recordaba no le había dicho nada sobre mi salida a la Push ¿Cómo lo supo?

- ¿Me has estado espiando? – me atreví a preguntar y el solo me miro con una sonrisa mientras pasaba su mano de mi cabello a mi mejilla.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de usar guantes mientras duermes? Además me lo debías – dijo él y yo no le halle sentido a la pregunta hasta que caí de cuentas.

- ¿Espiaste mi conversación con Jacob? – le pregunte sabiendo que tal vez yo fui quien se la mostro mientras dormía.

- Solo deberías saber que para la próxima unos guantes te harían bien. – dijo acercándose más a mí.- ¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta?

- Te lo iba a decir de todos modos y de todos modos lo ibas a saber.

- ¿Estarás bien? – dijo mientras sus labios se apretaban en una perfecta línea y me miraba fijamente.

- Intentare… - le dedique una sonrisa acercándome más a él.

Los dos nos acercamos el uno del otro quedando entrelazados y posábamos nuestras frentes juntas, podía sentir una descarga eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, al igual que podía sentir su delicioso aroma el cual hacia agua mi boca; nos quedamos así unos minutos más escuchando la furia de la lluvia y los latidos de nuestros corazones; nos acercamos mas como si tuviésemos miedo de separarnos; cuando estaba con él, el mundo ya no me importaba porque él era mi mundo, me sentía completo a su lado, me sentía parte de un mundo en el cual solo nosotros dos comprendíamos; de repente me encontré mirando sus ojos fijamente perdiéndome en ellos, antes de que nuestros rostros se acercaran más un fuerte ruido proveniente de la puerta haciendo que nos exaltáramos.

- ¡Adrik! ¡Sal y deja de coquetear con mi sobrina para que te pueda patear tu trasero! – grito mi tío Em desde la puerta.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – el solo se encogió de hombros.

- Le dije que podía ganarle a Rose en batalla sin usar mi don, lo que él no sabía es que ella y yo lo teníamos arreglado y apostamos que el que perdiera….

- ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! – dijo gritando.

Adrik sonrió de manera macabra y coloco sus manos a cada la de su boca para intensificar lo que iba a decir.

- ¡El que perdiera tendría que bailarle en lencería al otro cantando "Big girls Don`t cry"! – ok, eso no me lo esperaba.

De pronto la puerta se rompió cayendo al suelo con un ruido seco y mi tío Emmet salió por el marco, Adrik me giño el ojo antes de levantarse e intentar salir por la ventana, pero mi tío Emmet fue más rápido y se abalanza sobre el haciendo que los dos atravesaran la ventana rompiendo los cristales y haciéndolos volar al tiempo que escuchaba a alguien maldecir y unos golpes secos de algunas ramas y arboles.

Me queda sentada en mi cama parpadeando un par de veces tratando de asimilar la escenita y preguntarme como recogería este desorden, en eso escuche un grito de pánico y vi a mi abuela Esme con las manos como garras en su rostro y una cara llena de horror al ver la puerta tirada en el suelo y los cristales desparramados por todo el cuarto.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto en un susurro de pánico.

- Adrik y Emmet hicieron una apuesta y…

- No quiero saber más. – dijo seriamente con la mano delante de ella para callarme mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz.

- Son tus hijos ¿que más esperabas? - le dije y ella solo sonrió. Aunque Adrik no lo admitiera él a veces miraba a Esme y a mi madre como si fuesen la suya, aunque claro para él era más difícil demostrarlo.

- Cuando Carlisle me dijo que quería adoptar esperaba niño o un perro, no seis vampiros revoltosos... – dijo con voz cansada.

- Y no olvides dos híbridos.

- Y la lista sigue… - dijo esta vez riendo.

Cuando mi abuela salió del cuarto escuche las risas y los quejidos de mi familia, suspire y me dirigí a la puerta que estaba en el suelo y la levante sin mucho esfuerzo colocándola en el marco para al menos tener tiempo suficiente para cambiarme; me dirigí al baño y tome una ducha caliente intentando relajarme y tratar de pensar en positivo y ser decidida a decirle a Jacob que amo a Adrik, no sé como lo tomaría pero debía al manos hacer el intento de no perder su amistad; salí con solo una toalla toda empapada y me dirigí al closet donde para lo que no fue mucha sorpresa encontré una nueva línea de guardarropa, me imagine que por cortesía de mi tía Alice, en uno de los cientos de conjuntos encontré a uno con una nota que supuse que era de Alice.

"Diviértete en la Push"

Y me lo seguía preguntando ¿No se suponía que no podía ver mi futuro? Intente asimilar la posibilidades, Adrik vio mis pensamientos, mi papá los descubrió y el resto sería historia… tome la ropa que me había preparado Alice y me la puse antes de admirarme al espejo, era un simple vestido blanco que me llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, unas sandalias lisas, lo cual me sorprendía ya que mi tía insistía en torturarme con los tacones, y por ultimo un gorro blanco de paja, desde que me había cortado el cabello me estaba gustando usar gorros aunque mayormente lo usaba sueltos, aunque iba a la playa y sabia que allí debía de estar soleado..

- Estas hermosa… aunque eso no es novedad. – dijo la voz de Adrik haciendo que diera un salto.

El estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana, estaba mojado por la lluvia la cual ya había cesado y lleno de lodo y trozos de astillas, se quedo mirándome con una tierna sonrisa la cual sin dudar le correspondí al tiempo que me acercaba a él y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Cómo te fue con Emmet? – pregunte mientras me sentaba en a su lado.

- Rompimos cinco arboles… su cabeza rompió una gran roca… - dijo contando con los dedos. – Luego Esme lo agarro por la oreja… nos dieron un sermón… y aquí estoy.

- ¿Qué es esto? – le dije preocupada señalando el pequeño corte en su mejilla, estaba rosado pero igual el flujo de sangre era visible.

- ¿Te conté que casi me tira el árbol enzima? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Pobrecito. - dije sarcásticamente acariciando su cabeza como un niño pequeño, el solo bufo.

Acerque me rostro al suyo y bese donde se había rasguñado sintiendo un dulzor potente chocar con mis labios haciendo que mi garganta quemase.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – me pregunto de repente.

- Un poco… - susurre al tiempo que él se levantaba y me tomo en brazos sin esfuerzo mirándome con una sonrisa malévola cuidando no ensuciarme.

- Pues lo lamento madame pero hoy su chef personal le preparo un rico almuerzo… - gemí antes de captar.

- ¿Almuerzo? - pregunte incrédula. - ¿que hora es?

- Tranquila, después de hoy el cambio de horario no te afectara dormilona. - le di un golpecito en la cabeza y el rió de nuevo.

Yo no entendía la necesidad de Adrik por alimentarme con comida humana aunque la suya era digna de su propio libro de cocina; intente patear o protestar pero él me tenía la boca tapada con su mano y me tenía aprisionada en sus brazos, cuando decidí dejarme llevar el sonrió complacido mientras bajaba hacia la cocina, me sorprendió mucho no ver a mi familia, Adrik lo noto.

- Alice se llevo a las chicas de compras, los chicos están en su…hora de chicos, Carlisle comenzó hoy a trabajar y Esme fue a comprar con Bella una nueva puerta.

Cuando me trajo a la cocina me sentó en una de las sillas cerca de la mesa y coloco un plato frente a mí, en el plato había algo así como carme asada con un liquido espeso y pegajoso el cual lo cubría y vegetales a su alrededor, al principio hice una mueca de asco pero luego percibí su aroma y me di cuenta que era un aroma dulce.

- ¿Qué es?

- Prueba… - dijo mientras picaba un trozo de la carme con ese líquido pegajoso y me lo acercaba a la boca.

Vacile un poco antes de abrir la boca y dejar que me diese de comer, me sorprendió mucho saber que la carme sabia dulce y que esta era suave y podía sentir cierto gusto a sangre combinada con miel, sabia realmente delicioso, cuando le mostré mi sonrisa el tomo otro pedazo y me lo volvió a dar como si alimentase a una bebé, cada bocado era tan delicioso, pero me preguntaba que era.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunte saboreando un bocado.

- Es carne a término medio con miel y salsa de barbacoa. – dijo presumidamente.

- Esta deliciosa ¿Cómo sabias que me gusta la miel?

- Solo adivine. – decía mientras se acercaba mas a mi rostro. – en cuanto a mi adoro la miel. – dijo dándome un suave beso y sentí el sabor de la miel en los suyos.

- Entonces ya somos dos. – dije dándole otro beso.

- No creas que con esta te salvas. – dijo picando una zanahoria de mi plato.- aun te faltan los vegetales. – hice una mueca y volví a abrir mi boca resignada !qué asco!

- Necesitas vegetales para creer fuerte y saludable.

- ¿Qué mas esperas que crezca? – le pregunte comiendo obligada los vegetales.

- Tengo diecinueve eternos así que no me gusta la idea de salir con una mejor de edad.

- Descuida, si te arrestan de pedofilia me comeré a los jueces. - dije haciéndolo reir.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Después de comer le dije a Adrik que volvería temprano de la Push, aunque él insistió en acompañarme prefería ir yo sola aunque acepte que fuera a recogerme en la tarde, preferí irme corriendo cuidando no dañar mi ropa, cuando ya podía sentir la brisa del mar y el aroma a playa, todo eso que había dejado atrás y amaba tanto, de pronto algo me empujo y me sostuvo con fuerza quitándome el aliento.

- ¡Nessie! – grito emocionado mientras me daba vueltas por los aire, quería vomitar.

- ¡Seth bájame! – dije casi sin aliento. - ¡Yo también te quiero pero bájame!

- Ok perdón… - dijo mientras me bajaba.

Seth no había cambiado nada, su cabello y su rostro seguía igual pero estaba un poco más alto, me miro con una gran sonrisa de adolecente travieso y cuando le devolví la sonrisa me volvió a tomar de brazos y hacerme girar por los aires, de nuevo, quería a Seth como un hermano pero a veces era tan infantil como Emmet.

- ¡Te extrañe! – chillo como si estuviese llorando.

- ¿Estás llorando Seth? – pregunto Quil haciéndose notar y entonces me di cuentas que casi toda la manada (menos Sam y Leah) estaban allí.

- No lo estoy. – dijo soltándome de golpe.

- Hola chicos. – dije mientras me acomodaba mi sombrero.

- Wow ¡que le paso a tu cabello! – dijo Seth levantando las puntas de mi cabello.- ¿Un puma te lo corto? O ¿Fue la permanente?

- Seth cuantas veces te tengo que decir que mi rizos son naturales. - me queje sacándole la lengua.

- Si y yo soy Miss Noviembre.

- Si te haces el cambio de sexo si. – dije haciendo que todos empezasen a reír.

- Te lo cortaste pero esta bien. – dijo Jacob y entonces me di cuenta de su presencia.- Aun así sigue siendo hermosa. – dijo mientras dejaba un beso en mi frente

Le di una sonrisa a Jacob, en ese instante Quil me tomo por el brazo sacudiéndolo.

- ¡Ya vámonos! – decía impaciente Quil.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Jacob suspiro y paso su gran brazo sobre mi hombro antes de contestar eso hizo que me sonrojara.

- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Claire ¿vamos? – me dijo con una sonrisa a la cual no me pude negar así que solo asentí.

**Hello lectores habidos, se que esta corto, a este cap no le pude hacer mucho ademas de corregir algunos errores y colocar mas conversacion, prometo que el próximo será MUCHO mas largo.**

**Los review son gratis y por cada recomendación que hacen salvan a un perro salchicha.**

**¡Besos! **


	10. Negándote

**Capitulo 9: Negándote**

Me fui con los chicos a casa de Emily donde le estaban preparando la fiesta a Claire, ella era de alguna manera mayor que yo, biológicamente claro, aunque ella en estos momentos este cumpliendo diecisiete años que era mi misma edad aparente; Quil estaba de lo mas ansioso ya que Claire era su impronta y según me entere el y ella estaban en la etapa de tu me gustas pero no tengo el valor de decírtelo y aunque sus diferencias de edad eran considerables por lo que sabía ellos dos se llevaban muy bien aunque la impaciencia de Quil porque ella creciese ya había llegado a su fin, peor si no fuese tan cobarde pudiese decirles sus sentimientos que lo volvía loco y me pregunte si así era Jacob cuando quería ir a verme, eso hizo que la culpa volviese y la idea de que él me estuviese llevando agarrado de la cintura no ayudaba, ya que el sonría cada vez que me veía sonrojar, pero no quería darle la idea equivocada.

- Sabes Ness deberías darme una lista de regalo. - me dijo jacob despues de un rato.

- ¿Estas en banca rota por lo que estas trabando como santa? - pregunte atónita.

- !No! Es solo que te debo muchos regalos, por todos los cumpleaños que falte. - dijo algo apenado rascando su nuca.

- Con esto esta bien. - dije abrazando su brazo. - poder estar aquí es suficiente. - estaba siendo sincera pero aun así sentia que Jacob lo interpretara de otra manera.

Llegamos finalmente a la casa de Emily, había mucha gente reunida y se veía bastante animada y mas con el hermoso día que hacía, me sorprendió que allí no hubiese alcanzado la lluvia y en vez de eso, el sol resplandecía, por suerte llevaba mi sombrero para protegerme de los rayos intensos y entonces entre la multitud vi a la cumpleañera y mi antigua amiga de juego Claire, no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que la vi cuando tenía cinco aunque ahora era casi adulta seguía teniendo aquellas facciones que la caracterizaban y se seguía viendo como aquella niña que conocí, aun su rostro mostraba ciertos rasgos de niña, yo no esperaba que ella se acordase de mi pero yo si lo hacía.

- ¡Quil! – chillo ella corriendo hacia él y darle un fuerte abrazo, yo solo pude ver la mirada de adoración y amor de Quil al verla.

- ¿Cómo está la cumpleañera? – dijo él con miel en la voz.

- Increíble porque ya llegaste. - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar.

Era una imagen muy dulce verlos a los dos felices e incluso podía ver la mirada de adoración de ella, después de unos minutos el resto de la manada tocio disimuladamente mostrando que estaban presentes, ella se rio y fue a saludar a cada uno recibiendo sus felicitaciones hasta que llego hasta Jacob y me vio, al principio sorprendida tal vez porque yo era a sus ojos muy hermosa, pero luego cambio a curiosidad, yo solo me limite a sonreírle y a alzar la mano y entonces una sonrisa asomo su rostro.

- ¿Ness eres tú? – chillo ella, al principio me sorprendí al igual que los invitados de la fiesta pero luego sonreí y asentí.

- No pensé que te acordarías. – admití y mientras ambas nos abrazábamos.- ¡estas hermosa Claire! – chille emocionada.

- Como no acordarme de mí amiga vampiro-humano, aun no olvido cuando Jake te traía a jugar conmigo. – dijo mas como afirmación yo me reí – ven tienes que contarme, solo he sabido de ti gracias a Jacob y créeme que es puro "bla bla" de ti. – dijo mientras yo miraba a Jacob un poco sonrojado y después ella se acerco a mi oreja y susurro. – créeme cómo no recordarte si tu eres su tema favorito de conversación, apuesto que hoy no dejara de hablar de lo guapa que estas. – aquello me hizo sonrojar.

Antes de decir más me tomo de manos y me llevo a una de las sillas a conversar, era muy entusiasta por así decirlo, no pude evitar pensar en la personalidad impaciente de Quil y el entusiasmo de ella, tal vez si eran el uno para el otro.

Me la pase a Claire contándole de mi vida mientras ella hacía lo mismo, aunque claro ambas exceptuamos nuestras aventuras amorosas hasta que…

- Entonces… ¿dime quien es tu enamorado? – dijo haciéndome saltar de mi asiento. – no creo que a Jacob le guste. – por suerte lo decía tan bajito que solo yo escuchara.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunte atónita.

- Mmm… intuición femenina; cuando llegaste te vi incomoda mientras Jacob te sostenía por la cintura, ya sabes como a una chica que es obligada a salir con otro chico mientras tiene novio.

- No le digas nada… es solo que no puedo corresponderle. –susurre al borde de las lagrimas.

- ¿Por qué? Por lo que se él esta loquito por ti.

- No lo entenderías, yo solo lo veo como un amigo o un hermano… además…

- Alguien más te gusta. – dijo mas como una afirmación al ver mi sonrojo y la sonrisa boba en mi rostro. - ¿Pero que tiene el que no tenga Jacob? Jake es una de las mejores personas que conozco, además ¡Es un bombón!

- No lo niego pero... no sabría cómo decirte, el… la persona que me gusta simplemente me entiende y me comprende mejor que nadie, ha estado conmigo siempre… - no podía decirlo con palabras y sabia que ella no lo entendería así que preferí resumirlo. – simplemente lo amo.

- ¿Piensas decirle a Jake? – yo solo baje la cabeza avergonzada y mi expresión llena de pena. – descuida no le diré. – me prometió.

- Gracias Claire… cuando crezcas te lo explicare mejor.

- ¿Olvidaste que soy tres años mayor que tú? – dijo haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Pero quien se ve mayor? – contraataque y ella solo se limito a reír conmigo.

- Vamos Ness, no aparentas mas de dieseis así que no eres nadie para hablar de madures. - dijo ella y entonces se cayo para darle una rápida mirada a Quil el cual estaba conversando con algunas chicas tal vez de la escuela de ella.

- Entonces... ¿y tú que haras con respecto a Quil? - pregunte con una sonrisa picara y ella se sonrojo hasta el alma.

- Bueno simplemente... no sé por que... no se pero simplemente estoy enamorada de él, es extraño es como…

- Destinados a estar juntos... - susurre sin mucho ánimo.

Entonces me pase parte de la fiesta hablando con Claire después de nuestro cuchicheo y por suerte nadie a acepción de nosotras escucho y lo mejor es que con ello pude desaojarme un poco, ella era muy madura; pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que a ella le gustaba Quil y cuando le preguntaba el por qué ella dijo que solo le gustaba tal vez porque siempre estuvieron juntos y que era su hermano y mejor amigo siempre, pero ella no sabía que era por otra razón, habíamos tocado ese tema miles de veces en la noche, ella no paraba a de hablar de Quil y de vez en cuando me preguntaba cómo era el chico que me gustaba y en eso si me pude tardar.

Cuando termine de estar con Claire decidí dejársela a Quil el cual me mirada con odio por robársela; ya dejada ella con su príncipe azul yo me dirigí a Jake ahora un poco más decidida.

Nos limitamos a charlar mientras caminábamos lejos de la fiesta y el ruido y empezamos a contar no mi vida si no la de el ya que yo solo tenía que mostrársela, el me decía que ser el alfa era un trabajo duro pero era lo mejor y que también otro licántropo se les unió, yo me sorprendí ya que para la suerte de Leah era otra chica la que se unió a la manada, cuando la vi me di cuenta que debía de tener la misma edad que Seth, de cabello negro como cascada en su espalda y rostro infantil y lo que aun más me sorprendió fue que Seth se imprimió de ella y ella de él y para colmo Leah se había imprimido de su hermano mayor ella el cual era solo un par de años mayor que ella, lo que podría decir que el conflicto de Sam y ella había desaparecido ya que los podía ver conversando como muy buenos amigos, así que en resumen todos en la manada tenían su pareja perfecta y tenían sus finales felices y de alguna forma yo quería tener ese final feliz con Jacob… pero solo siendo su amiga.

Después de unos minutos de charla vi que el sol ya estaba asomándose por el horizonte y sabia que Adrik no tardaría en buscarme y aunque haya pasado poco tiempo ya sentía mi corazón vacio y aunque con Jake me estaba divirtiendo, tenía que ser rápida y decirle la verdad a Jake ¿pero como comenzar?

- Hacen linda pareja ¿no? – me pregunto viendo a lo lejos a Quil y a Claire jugando y riendo.

- Creo que se gustan o es solo que están imprimidos. – susurre.

- De eso se trata la imprimación... – dijo mientras me miraba de una manera muy extraña. – es de encontrar a nuestra alma gemela. – me sonrió al tiempo que intento tomar mi mano pero yo me la lleve al pecho y desvié la mirada sonrojada.

- Aun así, le quita la sorpresa al romance… el amor es hermoso y espontaneo y llegara cuando sea el momento. – dije con una sonrisa perdiéndome en el horizonte de la noche.

- Creo que tienes razón… dime Nessi ¿Te has enamorado hasta ahora? – me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

- No… - mentí. – pero aun así… Jacob… - suspire. - se de la imprimación y créeme que me asusta. – el me miro confundido. - tengo miedo porque estoy destinada a ti, así que nunca podre saber mas allá del amor que sentiría por ti.

Me quede absorta cuando sentí sus calientes brazos envolverme y reconfortarme y no pude evitar corresponderle, a pesar de todo lo amaba, no de la manera de un hombre a una mujer, pero él era parte de mi, importante para mí.

- Jacob… hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho... – pero no me dejo continuar al momento que tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y unía sus labios con los míos.

Me beso dulcemente, sus labios eran calientes pero aun así mi horror creció cuando descubrí que no sentí nada a excepción de sorpresa, sus besos no me afectaban en lo mas mínimo… no podía hacerlo. Me separe de golpe de él quedando a dos metros de él.

- Nessi lo lame…. – intento disculparse pero yo negué bruscamente con la cabeza.

- Perdón Jacob… pero yo no puedo… - no me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos y mi voz estaba al borde de las lagrimas. – Yo no puedo corresponderte. – susurre casi inaudible pero él podía oírlo.

- ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto sorprendido.

- De esto... la imprimación... te mentí… si me enamore... pero no eres tu... - dije esto último sin mirarlo.

No iba a decir más, el iba a decir algo pero yo me fui corriendo a velocidad vampírica esperando rastrear el aroma de Adrik, corrí tan rápido que mi sombrero se perdió en el aire y cuando me canse de buscar, podría irme a casa pero preferí quedarme en esa zona del bosque, si no tenia los brazos de Adrik esperándome preferiría no ir, me senté en el suelo, no me importaba si me ensuciaba, abrace mis rodillas y comencé a llorar, no por mí, sino por el dolor que le cause a Jake, necesitaba desesperadamente que alguien me abrazase y durante un breve momento me pregunte si esto sintió mamá cuando no pudo corresponderle a él, pero eso me hizo llorar mas al saber que ya era la segunda vez que le hacían aquello.

- Adrik… - susurre cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba y sentía su aroma más fuerte.

Me levante y respire hondo para que no me viese llorar aunque me imagine que mi rostro debía estar rojo; cuando me gire y lo vi a los ojos pude ver en ellos la preocupación que sentía por mí, en seguida se acerco a mí y me abrazo dulcemente acomodando mi cabeza en su pecho, ya no me sentía vacía, ahora me sentía más fuerte y las lagrimas ya no me salían cuando estaba su lado.

- Espero que me perdone. – dije con voz débil.

- ¿Sabe sobre mi? – pregunto y yo negué sobre su pecho.

- No, solo le dije que no podía corresponderle… espero que todo se arregle. – mi voz se rompió a lo último.

- Lo hará… - dijo él mientras levantaba mi mentón obligándome a verle. – tranquila.

Le di un tierno beso en los labios para luego acariciar su rostro.

- Gracias por soportar a una llorona como yo. – dije intentando aligerar el ambiente, el sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano y le daba un beso en esta.

- Si eres una llorona. – confeso.

- Gracias… -entonces lo abrace más fuerte. – te amo…

Entonces escuche algo romperse y en ese instante Adrik se separo de mi tenso y miro hacia unos árboles fijamente, cuando me gire a ver mi corazón se detuvo de golpe cuando vi a Jacob el cual miraba con odio a Adrik, el cual solo fruncía el ceño.

- Tu… - susurro él con odio antes de lanzarle un gruñido muy fuerte el cual el solo se le quedo mirando ¿con disculpa? – Maldito chupasangre.

- Jake puedo explicarlo. – le dije en un leve susurro intentando calmarlo.

- ¡¿Explicarme qué? Que has estado emparejada con este… - se detuvo para mirar a Adrik lleno de odio. – con este sucio mestizo.

Esas palabras me llegaron profundamente, no por que fueran para Adrik sino porque yo también era una hibrida ¿eso era lo que pensaba de mi? ¿Si no estuviese imprimido mío seria eso para él? Baje la cabeza intentando controlar las lágrimas.

- Si eso es lo que piensas…

- No Reneesme… no lo quise decir por ti es solo que… - dijo el intentando arreglar las cosas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Solo porque soy tu impronta?... – levante la vista para verlo y escupí las últimas palabras fríamente. – Entonces no quiero serlo.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, en cuestión de segundos Jake entro en fase y se lanzo contra Adrik, se me escapo un grito ahogado pero yo no podía moverme paralizada por el miedo. Jacob se apresuro a embestirlo pero él lo esquivo terminando parado en la rama de un árbol en el cual Jacob salto también rompiéndolo al tiempo que lo tomaba por el brazo con fuerza y lo lanzaba contra un árbol, pude ver como trataba de incorporarse y entonces de su boca pude ver sangre salir, lo cual hizo que mi garganta ardiese pero no se comparaba con lo que sentía, sentí tanto miedo que ni las lagrimas no gritos me salían.

Jacob estaba a punto de lanzarse de nuevo sobre él cuando de repente su cuerpo empezó a temblar y como si le pesara el cuerpo empezó a caer hasta que quedo plasmado en el suelo temblando como si no pudiese controlar su cuerpo, en ese instante pude ver a Adrik con la mano levantada apuntando a Jacob mientras la bajaba lentamente con dificultad, Adrik estaba usando su don, pero entonces escuche un gemido de dolor provenir de Jacob y vi que su cuerpo se tensaba por lo que sabía que estaba usando mucha fuerza y lo estaba lastimaba, el pareció percibirlo cuando miro mi rostro de horror, bajo su mano jadeando mientras su mirada se volvía de cansancio, yo sabía que a él lo debilitaba usar su don de esa manera y que no podría mantenerlo más tiempo, pero él lo había hecho por mí, pero entonces algo que él no se esperaba, Jacob no estaba herido o al menos no lo suficiente, ya que se incorporo rápidamente y salto dispuesto a dirigirse con los dientes hacia él indefenso, en eso mi cuerpo reacciono y corrí a gran velocidad para interponerme entre ellos dos.

- Jacob no… - susurre mientras las lágrimas salían.

El se detuvo en seco a un metro de mí, lo suficiente para sentir su respiración y verle fijamente a los ojos los cuales me miraban con sufrimiento y dolor mientras reflejaban mi rostro llenos de lagrimas, entonces aparto su gran cabeza y desapareció en un parpadeo del bosque.

- Lo siento mucho Jacob… - fue lo último que susurre antes de romper en llanto.

**Lo se muy trágico T-T Pobre Jacob, pero él se lo busco por insultar a Nessi. **

**Descuiden, para los que leyeron el fic original saben que todo estará bien.**

**Por cada Review salvas a un perro salchicha de la guerra**


	11. Historia

**Capitulo 10: Historia**

Miserable, así es como podría definirme. Estaba sentada en la sala esperando que mi abuelo terminara de examinar a Adrik el cual se había torcido el brazo y abierto una de sus viejas heridas, si no fuese por mí el no estaría en aquella situación y todo sería más fácil; por fin le había dicho a Jacob que ya yo le pertenecía a alguien pero se lo dice o mejor dicho se lo demostré de la peor manera, sin contar que ahora ni siquiera sé si volvería a ser mi amigo después de lo que le dije, pero el tampoco fue de mucha ayuda.

- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto mi padre sentándose a mi lado en el sofá, yo no le conteste. – Extraño cuando podía leer tu mente. – susurro. - ¿Tan mal fue?

- Puedes leer su mente, sabes lo que ocurrió. – le reclame abrazando fuertemente mis piernas.

- Me refería a ti, sabes que no fue su culpa que él no lo tomase bien. – dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza, unas cuantas lagrimas se esparcieron en mi rostro.

- Le dije cosas muy horribles, sé que no me perdonara… lo arruine todo. – dije con voz rota por la pena.

- No lo hiciste… el tenia que enterarse en cualquier momento, solo dale tiempo.

- Pero ya no podrá ser mi amigo después de aquello.

- Los fue de Bella… - susurro mas para sí mismo que para mí, después volvió a mirarme. – el lo superara y cuando llegue el momento todo será como antes.

- Pero fue porque yo estaba allí y ahora… ¿Quién va a estar con él? – dije ya partiendo en llanto. – siento que le arruine la vida, tal vez debí…

- Reneesme… - murmuro mi nombre completo. – tú no puedes complacer a todo el mundo en todo, nunca estuviste obligada a estar con él… preferiría estar en esta situación que verte pasar el resto de tu eterna vida con alguien a quien nunca podrás cubrir sus deseos.

- Preferirías que estuviese soltera ¿no? – pregunte con humor y el sonrió.

- Lo desearía… pero entonces no te vería tan feliz como lo eres ahora.

Después de eso el solo se limito en acurrucarme en su regazo mientras él me cantaba para reconfortarme la nana que me hizo de pequeña mientras mis lagrimas no cesaban, aunque yo aparentaba ya su edad seguiría siendo su pequeña y a mí no me importaba porque yo lo seguiría siendo, también empecé a sentir las olas de calma y consuelo de mi tío en otra habitación.

Después de unos minutos mi abuelo salió de su despacho, tenía un ligero olor a sangre que hacía que se me hiciese agua la boca, pero era soportable, me levante rápidamente del regazo de papá y me acerque a él con preocupación, el solo se limito a sonreír y a apuntar con la cabeza hacia arriba, le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación, no sin antes prepararme para lo que tendría que decirles, fue mi culpa que ahora el estuviese herido.

Cuando entre a mi habitación solo me encontré con el recostado en la cama tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados pero no estaba dormido ya que abrió los ojos cuando entre por la puerta y se limito a darme una ligera sonrisa; tenia uno de sus brazos totalmente vendado y había un leve corte en su frente el cual ya estaba desvaneciendo, no dude y me acerque a el y lo abrace fuertemente escondiendo mi rostro en su hombro intentando no hacer mucha presión; el enseguida envolvió mi cabeza con su brazo bueno - _¿le dórela?-_ .

- Estoy bien tranquila… ¿Qué te dije de los guantes? – me pregunto dejándome ver su hermosa sonrisa la cual me ayudo a sostener una la cual no duro. – no llores, todo está bien… - acaricio levemente mi cabeza e hizo una mueca. – he estado en peores condiciones.

- Pero no por mi… - susurre enroscando mis brazos en su cuello.

- Tranquila. – beso levemente mi coronilla y coloco su frente con la mía, entonces la pude oler mejor.

La pequeña herida que se hizo en la frente olía exquisita, aunque ya estaba sanando igual se me hizo muy tentador, el hambre se me hacía notar cuando hundí mi rostro más a su cuello, en el cual note el constante flujo sanguíneo, ten dulce y caliente… ¡Basta! me separe un poco de el de manera brusca, el se estremeció un momento pero luego al ver mi expresión acaricio mi cabello.

- Es insoportable ¿no?

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunte obviamente confundida.

- Sé que te atrae de la misma forma que a mí, no hay de que avergonzarse.

- Oh… - fue todo lo que podía articular antes de bajar la cabeza avergonzaba.- ¿ya sabias…? – el solo asintió.

Me quede unos momento viéndolo, el sabia que para mí su sangre era lo más insoportable y lo peor era el deseo que tenia por ella, eso lo convertía en uno de los más oscuros de mis secretos, me hacía sentir débil o con poco control y lo peor es que tal vez aquello incomodaba a Adrik.

- Te dije que no te avergonzaras… - dijo.

Acto seguido aparto mi cabello de mi cuello dejándolo expuestos, entonces él se acerco y pude sentir su cálido aliento en mi cuello y pude escuchar nuestros latidos frenéticos, entonces beso delicadamente mi cuello haciendo que me estremeciese por la sensación que me provocaba; se alejo lentamente y me volvió a mirar.

- Tu sangre también es irresistible, mejor que cualquier persona… - susurro muy bajo.

- ¿Ya has bebido sangre humana antes? – pregunte curiosa y el asintió.

Yo conocía bien a Adrik pero de su pasado sabia muy poco, ya que nunca me había interesado ya que al parecer para él era mejor no contarlo, ya que su relación con los Volturis era algo que no quería recordar, pero igual la curiosidad en mis ojos se hizo notar.

- Adrik… ¿Por qué nunca cuentas sobre tu pasado? – le pregunte sin rodeos y el solo me miro sereno. – perdón, si no quieres…. – entonces me silencio con un dedo.

- No te preocupes… pero no quiero que sea aquí.

- En serio si no quieres… - murmure.

- Si voy a ser parte de tu vida entonces creo que es momento de que conozcas la mia.

Se levanto sin dificultad lo cual para mi alivio significaba que ya estaba mejor, giro suavemente sus hombros estirando sus músculos, una sonrisa de alivio se asomo por su rostro antes de tomarme la mano y encaminarme a la ventana, desde que llegamos a Forks esa era la mejor manera para "escabullirnos" para tener momentos a solas y cuando decía a solas me refería a fueras del radar mental de mi padre. Como siempre el salto primero, se balanceo un poco pero luego se dirigió a mí y extendió los brazos para atraparme, no era necesario pero como negarme, salte y caí en sus brazos, pude suponer que si le dolía el brazo no me lo iba a demostrar _- ¿te duele?-_ le pregunte con mi don, el se rio y luego de soltarme en el suelo se coloco a espaldas de mi e hizo una seña con la cabeza, no dude y me subí a su suave espalda a la cual desde niña me había encariñado.

El estuvo corriendo por unos cinco minutos hasta que llegamos a nuestro lugar, nadie lo conocía, era un lugar solo para nosotros dos.

"_Flash Black"_

- ¿Adrik ya terminaste de cazar? – le pregunte mientras él se acercaba a mí y acariciaba mi cabeza.

El apenas llevaba un par de días con nosotros, después de rogarle a mi padre pude convérselo de que me dejase ir de caza con él, lo cual me encantaba, aun era muy pequeña para ir sola, pero estaba feliz de estar sola solo con él; cuando terminamos de alimentarnos me subí a su espalda para poder volver a casa ya que estaba empezando a nevar, el no iba a paso muy rápido así que pudimos disfrutar cada espacio del blanco paisaje, pero entonces él se paró en seco.

- Hermoso… - susurro.

Gire mi cabeza hacia donde estaba bien y me encontré con un enorme sauce llorón cuyas hojas tocaban el suelo en pequeños destellos de nieve en finas cortinas, lo cual lo hacía ver mágico, nos quedamos viéndolo hasta que descubrimos que ya estaba oscureciendo y con pesar sabiendo que si llegábamos tarde nos matarían decidimos volver.

- ¿Adrik?

- Mmm… - fue todo lo que dijo.

- ¿Crees que podamos volver allí? – dije mientras suspiraba por el sueño y me restregaba mi ojo.

"_Fin de Fash Black"_

No había cambiado nada, solo que en vez de nieve las hojas estaban de un hermoso verde pálido que aun seguían formando aquella fina cortina; nos miramos un rato antes de acercarnos, cuando me baje de su espalda me dirigí al tronco y me senté en la raíz mientras el recostaba su cabeza en mi regazo.

- Ahora dime… - le dije acariciando su cabello. – Si no quieres todavía…

- Nací hace aproximadamente hace 259 años ¿sorprendida? – me pregunto con una sonrisa y yo solo negué con la cabeza mientras le seguía acariciando el cabello. – Creo que la manera más correcta de empezar es por mi tía.

- ¿Tu tía? – nunca pensé que el tendría otro familiar a parte de sus padre pero aun así deje que siguiera.

- Mi madre y su hermana mayor eran de Nueva Zelanda, vivían solas en la casa que les dejo su padre después de morir, su madre había muerto en el parto de mi madre, pero un día su hermana mayor de 21 fue al bosque y no regreso dejando a su pequeña hermana de apenas 10 años huérfana… 10 años después su hermana volvió pero estaba igual que hace 10 años atrás, solo que ahora estaba mil veces más hermosa y llevaba una capa negra…- mis ojos se abrieron de repente.

- La convirtieron ellos… - susurre mas como una afirmación y el asintió y entonces su rostro se volvió tenso y serio.

- Mi tía volvió para convencer a su hermana pequeña a unirse a ellos durante una misión que se le encargo en la cual debían estar cuidando a un aquelarre de vampiros neófitos a lo cual duro ocho meses; Pero a pesar de la tentadora oferta de mi tía ella se negó bajo sus convicciones de no querer quitar vida para satisfacer su existencia – entonces rio. - creo que en realidad se negó por que era monja"

- ¿Tu madre era monja? – pregunte sorprendida.

- Deberías dejarme continuar. - se quejo y yo me calle.

"Mi madre era de las personas más hermosas que existían, aunque claro no fue decisión suya unirse a la iglesia, ella solo lo hacía porque después de la partida de mi tía ella fue acogida en un convento. Ella era muy alocada y alegre según mi tía, sabia juzgar bien a las personas... casi a todas… - drásticamente su rostro cambio a odio. – Mi padre era uno de los que acompañaban a mi tía en aquella misión y descubrió que mi tía iba a visitar constantemente a mi madre y en vez de divulgarlo o matar a mi madre, la cortejo contra los principios religiosos de ella, mi tía nunca se entero que aquel vampiro se había ganado su corazón… - cerró los ojos cuando el dolor los estaba consumiendo. – Nunca supe que era lo que vio mi madre en mi padre, pero todo lo que se, es que él fue el único hombre que amo y créeme que ella había tenido más de una propuesta en su vida"

Hubiese deseado conocer a su madre, me recordó mucho a madre. De pronto su rostro se volvió triste.

"Cuando mi madre supo que estaba embarazada de mi, mi tía la convenció de huir y esconderse ya que se entero que mi padre quería convertirla y que si se enteraba temía por la vida de mi hermana si no le creía que el bebé era suyo… solo pudieron llegar hasta Moscú cuando yo nací y desde entonces he estado huyendo de los Volturis..."

La historia de su pobre madre era muy triste, su historia era muy similar a la de Nahuel cuya madre tuvo el mismo destino y fue criado por su tia, pero me imagine que para Adrik debió de ser mil veces peor, podía ver la culpa en su expresión por lo cual supe que su medre de seguro fue muy buena persona.

- ¿Qué recuerdas de ella? – le pregunte acariciando su mejilla.

- No mucho, solo sonido y sensaciones, creo que lo que más recuerdo es su rostro… - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, use mi don y pude ver a una hermosa joven con lagrimas en los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa, su piel era pálida y rosada, de cabello color miel, pero lo que más me atrajo fueron sus hermosos y cálidos ojos grises, los mismos ojos de Adrik.

- Es hermosa. – dije con una sonrisa.- ¿Hay algo mas que recuerdes? - lo medito por unos momentos y después sonrió.

Acto seguido tomo mi mano y la apretó fuerte, use mi don y entonces escuche la mas hermosa de las melodías, solo podía escuchar a una mujer cantando una canción de cuna, una voz dulce, no podía comprender lo que significaba esa canción pero la melodía era dulce y llena de amor, pude ver los sentimientos y sus pensamientos ante esos recuerdos, lo hacía sentir protegido, calmado y amado, las misma sensaciones que él me hacía sentir a mí.

- Creo que esto es lo único que puedo llevar conmigo de ella... - susurro para sí mismo.- mi tía dijo que era la canción que me cantaba mi madre… nunca la conocí y aun así la amo.

Nunca me había detenido en pensar el dolor que los mitad vampiros sufre, ellos nunca pueden aspirar a una vida con una familia como la mía, el hecho de haber perdido a sus madres causándoles una gran culpa, entonces me detuve a ver lo egoísta que soy, yo si tengo una madre y un padre que me quieren, pero él nunca los tuvo.

- ¿Y tu tía Adrik? – pregunte y el abrió los ojos lentamente, tal vez haya sido mala idea preguntar.

- Murió cuando apenas tenía dos años…

"Mi tía me crio después de la muerte de mi madre, era mi mejor amiga; una noche estaba esperando que mi tía terminase de cazar; estábamos en Paris para entonces y nos quedábamos en la casa de la ultima victima de mi tía. - lo mire con horror. - descuida, ella nunca me permitió beber sangre humana así que me daba animal… en fin, yo me quede solo en las calles cuando un grupo de vampiros me encontró y me creyeron un niño inmortal."

"Para mi mala suerte y una gran ironía eran fanáticos de los Volturis así que me persiguieron toda la noche hasta que encontré a mi tía y nos escondimos en una casa abandonada. Pero nos encontraron y quemaron la casa… mi tía intento razonar pero ellos no escuchaban, entonces… - hizo una mueca de dolor. - la decapitaron."

Otra vez me sentí muy egoísta, el había pasado lo mismo que yo, pero como siempre el no tuvo la misma suerte, de pronto sentí algo cálido en mi mejilla, era su mano contra mi mejilla acariciándola con la expresión de preocupación.

- ¿Qué… ocurrió después? – me apresure a preguntar, tenía que ser fuerte y ayudarlo con su pasado si yo quería ser su futuro, tenía que ser fuerte y ayudarlo con su pasado si yo quería ser su futuro.

- Ella tenía el don de bloquear los dones. – dijo de pronto, no sabía a donde quería llegar. – cuando murió descubrí mi don y vengué su muerte. – no había arrepentimiento en sus ojos así que sabía que fue en serio, le volví a acariciar el cabello para que siguiese. – los primeros días fueron difíciles, no podía conseguir comida humana por mí mismo y tampoco sabía cazar, así que no tuve otro remedio que beber la sangre humana… - me estremecí un segundo, yo sabía que él en algún momento de su vida había consumido sangre pero igual la idea me estremecía, pero el volvió a acariciar mi rostro y yo asentí. – solo bebía la gente que estaba a punto de morir así que no debes alterarte; cuando empecé a hacerme más fuerte empecé a cazar, viví en Francia por diez años antes de viajar por el mundo… el resto ya sabes lo que ocurrió…

- Dime Adrik ¿siempre has estado solo?

- En parte... - susurro el.- por obvio motivos evitaba a los vampiros, me la pasaba siempre con los humanos... pero después me volví solitario.

- ¿por qué? - pregunte extrañada.

- Los humanos crecen, tuve muchos amigos pero verlos envejecer, verlos alejarse de mí, no quería aguantar más perdidas... como Lucy... - susurro y lo mire sorprenda ¿quién era Lucy? Adrik pareció notarlo.

"Ella era una niña que conocí hace un siglo y medio, le gustaba tocar el violín aunque para las mujeres de esa época era mal visto ya que no era lo suficientemente femenino, pero a ella no le importaba, era muy alegre y energética, adoraba tocar todos lo días en un parque cerca de su casa. Iba todos los días a escucharla, ella lo noto y se acerco a mí y nos volvimos buenos amigos, no le importo lo que fuese ella me trababa como a cualquier humano y no me veía como un monstruo; yo también tocaba así que muy seguido hacíamos duetos; cuando cumplió quince la anime para su primer concierto, cuando tenía diecisiete fui el padrino de su boda; vi el nacimiento de su primer hijo, ella con el tiempo paso de ser a mi amiga a mi hermana, después paso a ser como mi tía a tal punto que la considere como mi madre, la amaba y me gusto verla crecer y vivir, tener hijos y... envejecer... - suspiro. - También fui a su funeral setenta años después... fue duro, ver crecer a la gente que amas y presenciar cómo se marchitan, ella era mi mejor amiga, ella y mi tía eran mi única familia."

Aquello era triste y por unos momentos me pregunte si aquello le dolía, obviamente no porque el lo que quería era verla feliz y ser como cualquier humana, también me pregunte si a eso se refería mi padre al darle a mi madre aun vida humana, pero de hacer sido así no estaríamos aquí. Todo aquel dolor que sufrieron mis padres fue solo para que yo esté aquí y ahora con un ser que tal vez sufrió mas, por ahora solo podía envolverlo en mis brazos mientras él lo hacía con sus alas.

- ¿Que hiciste después de que Lucy muriese? - pregunte y el frunció el seño.

"Me uní a un vampiro varios años después, su nombre era Gabriel y consumía sangre humana, intente ayudarlo por un par de años pero nada funciono, creo que su odio por mi fue mucho..."

- ¿Odio? - pregunte confundida.

"El era pariente de Lucy... - murmuro y yo lo mire sorprendida. - poco después de que ella muriese me quede cuidando a su familia, pero... hubo un incendio, solo pude salvar a Gabriel cuando era joven, pero no pude salvar a su familia a pesar que me lo rogó... años despues lo encontré ya transformado, al parecer había tenido una pelea en un bar y termino liándose con un vampiro. - hizo una mueca de asco. - el disfrutaba molestándome, era egocéntrico y egoísta, sádico y horrible... su mayor deseo creo que era matarme o hacerme sufrir tanto como lo hice sufrir a el, pero nunca pudo siquiera tocarme, no lo volví a ver hasta hace unos años cuando me capturo la guardia"

- ¿Como supieron ellos que existias? ¿Gabriel les dijo? - pregunte y el nego.

- Solo fue un ridícula casualidad que el estuviese en la guardia en aquel entonces, el nunca supo quiene ra mi padre, los Volturis me encontraron despues de que descurbiesen la exitencia de los mitad vampiros"

- Entonces fue mi culpa... - murmure.

- No lo fue, aunque ellos nunca se enterasen de la existencia de nuestra especia mi padre siempre tuvo sus dudas. - prosiguió. - Mi madre le había dejado una carta a mi padre diciendo de manera indirecta mi existencia... era algo que tarde o temprano ocurriría.

- tu vida fue difícil ¿no?

- No me arrepiento de nada, viví lo que tenia que vivir, no me arrepiento de nada, ni siquiera de conocer a mi tia y a Lucy aunque me dejasen, por que supe que ella no murieron sin arrepentimiento... no me arrepiento de nada por que tuve mi final feliz...

- ¿Cual es ese final?… - susurre y débiles lagrimas empezaron a caer en su rostro, temblé un poco.

- Tu. - dijo y entonces no pude contenerme y empece a llorar, se levanto y me envolvió en sus brazos. – contigo ya todo fue olvidado, esta vez no perderé a alguien, esta vez poder proteger y vivir al lado de la persona que amo por toda la eternidad. Te amo Renesmee y eso es todo lo que nesecito.

- Te amo... - dije antes de fundirnos en el más dulce beso.- es la primera vez que te lo digo sin que nada malo pase… se siente bien decirlo al fin.

**Wawwww. Sin comentarios. Solo uno.**

**Coloque la historia de Adrik un poco mas especifica y detallada ya que me servira para los caps especiales que pienso poner.**

**¿Review?**


	12. Amigos

**Capitulo 11: Amigos**

**Advertencia: Cap extremadamente sentimental No leer al menos que tengas un amigo al lado o una caja de pañuelos XD**

Desperté en los brazos de Adrik; después de lo de anoche el se quedo toda la noche conmigo para ayudarme a dormir; nunca me cansaría de aquellos brazos, cálidos y suaves que cuidaban mis sueños, lo único diferente es que el me miraba fijamente, no pude evitar sonrojarme y fundirme en sus ojos grises, era como perderse en una tormenta, pero esa tormenta ocultaba a un hermoso arco iris.

- Buenos días…– dijimos al mismo tiempo lo cual hizo que riéramos.

- ¿Cómo está tu brazo? – le pregunte y entonces sentí como me apretaba fuertemente a su cuerpo.

- Mucho mejor ¿o crees que soy tan débil?

- Jamás señor todo lo puedo, todo lo hago bien. – dije guiñándole un ojo.

Nos sonreímos por un buen rato hasta que escuchamos un gran estruendo en la casa seguido por un montón de risas, haciendo que los dos nos quedarnos estáticos. Entonces ese olor me llego, dulce como vampiro quemante como humano, Adrik también lo noto, pero para mí era un aroma más familiar.

Le sonreí a Adrik antes de tomarlo por el brazo para que bajáramos, todos estaban en la sala riendo y entonces pude ver la piel cobriza y el largo cabello negro amarrado.

- ¡Nahuel! – grite mientras me lanzaba enzima de el.

- Valla ¡Miren quien se decidió a bajar! – dijo mi tío Em.

- Mira lo grande que este Ness… - dijo dándome vueltas por el aire hasta bajarme. – solo tienes ¿quince? Ni mis hermanas se desarrollaron así de rápido.

- ¡Caya! – le dije mientras me sonrojaba.

Entonces de pronto el subió la vista y miro sorprendido y pude suponer que al que veía era Adrik el cual lo miraba también sorprendido y ahora que me acordaba nunca le había mencionado en mis cartas sobre Adrik y en realidad Nahuel nunca había conocido a otro mitad vampiro macho ya que por alguna razón nacían mas hembras que machos.

- Nahuel el es Adrik. – le dijo señalando, Adrik solo asintió con la cabeza y el hizo lo mismo.

- Amigo deberías estar más contento, después de todo estar rodeado de puras chicas debe ser agobiante… - dijo Emmet dándole golpes en la espalda.

- ¿Hay más? – pregunto Adrik confundido.

- Si… Nahuel tiene otras tres hermanas. – le dijo mi padre y el abrió los ojos como platos por la nueva información.

- ¿Y Huilen? ¿Por qué no vino? – pregunto mi abuelito acercándose a Nahuel.

- Preferí venir yo solo, Ness me conto que estaría en Forks y como yo estaba cerca de allí decidí hacerles una visita.

- Eres malo Nahuel ¿no nos visitabas solo porque te daba pereza porque estaba lejos? – dije fingiendo unos leves sollozos y pena en la voz.

- No, no fue por eso… quiero decir… - empezó a balbucear nervioso, entonces le saque la lengua.

- Tienes tres hermanas y te dejas engañar tan fácil. – dijo mi tía Rose sin prestar mucha atención.

El resto del día paso de maravilla, Nahuel se quedo hablando conmigo y mi familia de cómo le había ido estos años y de cómo están sus hermanas, dado que después de lo ocurrido con los Volturis su padre fue detenido y por consiguiente fue mandado a liberar a sus hijas las cuales con gusto se fueron a vivir con Nahuel y Huilen, creo que lo que más me gusto de su visita fue la relación que entablo con Adrik, ya que los dos se comportaban como si fuesen amigos de varios años, no sabía si era porque eran iguales o porque simplemente los dos eran agradables, de igual manera los dos estaban fascinados por tener una "conversación entre hombre" y también tuve un arranque de celos cuando Adrik le pregunto a Nahuel sobre sus hermanas.

- La pequeña Nessi esta celosa. – decían mi Tío Jaz y mi tía Alice, lo cual hizo que mi rostro se encendiese.

- Entonces ¿son pareja? – pregunto Nahuel a Adrik y este se sonrojo de repente y asintió mientas Nahuel arqueaba una ceja y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro. – entonces… - se acerco a su oído y empezó a murmurarle tan bajo que ni nadie escucho, entonces Adrik se coloco rojo como tomate y mi padre empezó a toser como si le faltara el aire.

- De ninguna manera. – grito mi padre y después paso el ceño serio y fruncido hacia Adrik. – Adrik…

- De ninguna manera Edward. – le dijo el nerviosos, rara vez lo veía así pero aun así era graciosos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo mi madre al lado de mi padre.

- Te lo diré luego.- se limito a decir antes de que la tomase por la cintura y saliesen de la sala.

Entonces de pronto se escucharon el rugir de tres estómagos lo cual me hizo acordar que ni yo ni Adrik habíamos comido y de seguro Nahuel tampoco, todos en la sala incluyéndonos nos reímos ante eso.

- ¿Quién vota por sangre? – pregunto mi tía Alice y todos levantamos la mano. - ¿Quién vota por asquerosa comida humana? – Nahuel y yo hicimos una mueca de asco menos Adrik. – Entonces ¿iremos todos de caza?

No podía negar que lo que más me gustaba era una casería familiar, lo más divertido eran las bromas que hacían mis tíos a mis tías, o cuando competíamos a ver quien casaba al presa más grande, lo cual en ocasiones producía una gran reducción de la población animal.

- Creo que gane… - dijo Nahuel mostrando su gran ciervo cola blanca.

- ¡Que yo gane! – gritaba mi tío en mostrando su gran alce.

- Emmet tienes que pagarme. – decía mi tío Jaz mostrando un puma, según su juego los carnívoros valían mas punto que los herbívoros.

- No es justo, tu y ese duende sabían dónde encontrarlo… - no aguante mas y tosí un poco.

- Tíos… - les grite y ellos voltearon a verme. – creo que yo gane. – dije mostrando orgullosamente el osos que Adrik y yo casamos.

- ¡Trampa! – gritaron los dos.

- En realidad nosotras ganamos. – dijeron mis tías, mi mama y mi abuela y entonces todos vimos a un gran lobo color chocolate haciéndose el muerto sobre los pies de ellas.

Todos empezamos a reír ante la escena, mientras los chicos decían que era trampa, y ella se justificaron diciendo que el lobito los iba a visitar cuando lo encontraron y acabaron con su sufrimiento, aunque claro su actuación de muerto hubiese sido buena si sus latidos no lo delatasen.

- ¿Seth qué haces aquí? – le pregunte acercándome y al parecer el no quería dejar de actuar, entonces empecé a rascar su pansota hasta que este empezó a removerse y quedar pansa arriba dando fuertes risas en formas de jadeos y ladridos.

Cuando me detuve él se paro en frente mi y con su hocicó me dio un leve empujón, sin saber a donde quería llegar, el apunto a mi familia la cual estaba distraída en sus bromas y juegos y después apunto al bosque, entonces supe lo que quería.

Empezó a caminar al bosque y yo lo seguí, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos el se coloco detrás de unos arbustos y después salió en su forma humana, no sabía que esperar pero su expresión era dura.

- Me imagino que no vienes precisamente de visita.

- Ness… ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Jake? – ya me esperaba esa pregunta, yo solo baje la vista.

- No puedo ser su impronta… - susurre y él me vio sorprendido.

- ¡Pero si tú eres su alma gemela! ¿No se suponía que están destinados a estar juntos?

- Pero no quiero estar con él… no como su pareja. – dije mientras me empezaban a picar los ojos.

- Sé que no me incumbe ¿pero estas con ese chico? El que encontraron hace años… - asentí. – ¿Lo amas?

- Lo suficiente para no querer estar imprimida. – le confesé.

- Al menos podrías darle una oportunidad, no te imaginas lo deprimido que esta.

- Seth ¿podrías hacerme un favor? – el solo asintió.

- Dile a Jake que lo siento y que al menos me gustaría conservar su amistad, si no la quiere que entonces acepte que es todo lo que le puedo dar. – una lágrima furtiva recorrió mi rostro.- dile que lo esperare, si es necesario toda la noche, solo quiero arreglar las cosas con él, el sabe donde encontrarme.

- Lo hare. Bueno adiós Ness. – dijo antes de perderse en los arbustos.

Así que Jake estaba deprimido, me volví a sentir fatal, me sentía la persona más egoísta pero yo iba a luchar, yo tenía algo por lo cual luchar y dar mi vida y si tenía que luchar contra el destino para estar con Adrik pues lo haría.

- ¿Sabes que escuche todo? – dijo la voz de mi Nahuel detrás mío, me sobresalte por un momento pero luego cuando lo vi me relaje un poco.- debo esperar que esa determinación te la da Adrik… - dijo más como una afirmación.

- Cuando era niña veía a las improntas de las demás y me pregunte como seria tener un amor correspondido… pero… - me gire a verlo.- ¿acaso el mejor amor no es el que se forma con esfuerzo? **(N/A me inspire en esa frase así que darme crédito)**

- ¿Estás leyendo muchas novelas? – me pregunto y yo solo sonreí. – Mejor vayámonos, tu tía dice que pronto nevara.

- Nevara… -le sonreí un poco.- díganle que volveré después, no me tardare.

- ¿Segura? – Pregunto curioso, asentí y él se despidió con la mano.- ¡Oh! Por cierto Ness.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Haz crecido mucho, pero recuerda que solo en físico, tal vez tu mente sea más avanzada pero tu corazón aun es el de una niña, debes entender que las decisiones que tomas las estas realizando con la mente y no con el corazón, si tu mente ya es la de un adulto entonces debes afrontar tus propios problemas y si tu corazón es el de una niña debes ser fuerte y madurar con la persona que amas.

- Tus hermanas te han corrompido ¿sabes? – el sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

- El te ama y al igual que tu a él, esto no puedes hacerlo tu sola.- me revolvió el cabello y se despidió con la mano.

- No vemos Nahu. – dije para luego irme a caminar.

Me adentre más al bosque hasta que llegue al prado donde me lo había encontrado cuando regresamos a Forks, si era necesario esperaría toda la noche, debía ser fuerte y aceptar las cosas; me senté en el suelo y espere, no sabía cuánto había pasado pero los minutos se me hacían eternos y ya estaban cayendo los primeros copos de nieve y el frio se hacía notar, pero eso no impediría que cumpliera mi compromiso y esperase, si él no venia no lo juzgaría.

De pronto sentí su olor y me acerque a verlo, aun estaba en su forma lobuna, estaba tenso pero en sus ojos aun podía ver tristeza.

- Sabias que vendrías, por eso espere y espere… gracias y lo siento. – fue todo lo que dije antes de dar unos pasos hacia él, su pelaje se erizo al instante y eso me perturbo.

Sin bacilar logre acariciar su hocico, esta vez había seguido el consejo de Adrik y me había colocado mis guantes, entonces no aguante mas y lo abrace, no me importaba nada, solo quería abrazarlo, el al principio parecía sorprendido pero luego se relajo mientras mis lagrimas caían.

- Por…. Fa…vor Jake no quiero…. perderte…- empecé a sollozar.- Lo siento… Jake no te quiero perder…

El no hizo ningún sonido solo se limito a colocar su gran cabeza en mi hombro, su gran y caliente cuerpo era lo mejor para alejar el frio, entonces movió su cabeza insistente y sabia que quería decirme algo, me quite mi guante y acaricie su oreja concentrándome en lo que en quería decir.

_- Yo soy quien debería disculparse. –_ Me dijo su voz mental.

- No Jake… yo fui quien…

_- Shh…No puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no puedas, se que ya no puedo aspirar a ti pero aun puedo aspirar a estar contigo…- _Eso hizo que volviese a llorar y abrazara su cabeza.- _Mientras seas feliz con eso me basta y si no entonces tendré que cazar a ese mini sanguijuela._ – eso ultimo me hizo reír pero asentí, entonces en su mente vi algo mas…

- ¿Piensas irte de la Push? – le pregunte.

_- Necesito pensar algunas cosas, necesito mi propio espacio… no es por ti, solo necesito tomar un respiro, prometo que no te dejare siempre serás mi Nessi _**(N/A si alguien está llorando por esto no me culpen).**

- Te quiero mi Jake… espero que encuentres la felicidad en tu viaje.- le dije de todo corazón.

Estuve abrazando su gran cuerpo de lobo hasta que llego el momento de decir "Hasta luego" entonces él se fue, no sabía a dónde iba, no sabía que haría o encontraría, solo rezaba por que fuese feliz, que mi Jake fuese feliz.

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? Descuiden Nahuel no se irá en este cap. Y por cierto ¡Ven! No es tan difícil resolver un conflicto sin manchar la reputación de Jake, esperemos que sea feliz valla donde valla aunque yo decidiré eso después Wahahaha, mentira no soy tan mala. Ahora que Nessi resolvió su conflicto con Jake ahora podrá centrarse en algo más importante, su tierno y hermosos Adrik, pero recuerden que la vida no es color rosa.**


	13. Lo que deseo

**Capitulo 12**

Estábamos todos fuera de la casa despidiéndonos de Nahuel, su visita no duro mucho por desgracia, aunque en realidad esta vez me ayudo mucho con el asunto de Jake, el cual también se había ido a quien sabe dónde.

- ¿Nahu te tienes que ir? – pregunte un poco triste.

- Sí, mi tía apenas y puede con mi hermana pequeña… - suspiro con una sonrisa.- Además después de ser solo nosotros dos por tanto tiempo estar con ellas me hace bien.

- Bueno pero promete volver… - dijo Adrik a mi lado robándose mis palabras, el asintió, ellos en serio se habían vueltos buenos amigos y estaba seguro de que sus hermanas también querían conocerlo.

- No vemos Ness… Adrik fue un placer. – dijo dándole la mano. – cuídala.

- Con mi vida. – dijo el dándome una sonrisa.

Me lance a sus brazos y le di un beso en la mejilla, el solo rio antes de marcharse corriendo mientras yo aun me despedí con la mano.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Me hallaba sentada frente al piano de mi padre en estos momentos todos los hombres Cullen habían quedado en ir a casar incluyendo a Adrik, me sentía vacía y sin ánimos; empecé a jugar con las teclas, desde pequeña no fui tan fanática del piano, nada mas lo tocaba de vez en cuando, cuando estaba aburrida, quería relajarme o simplemente para hacer feliz a mi papá, a medida que fui moviendo las teclas termine tocando una melodía de Chopin, a medida que la nota seguía se iba desbordando como una cascada haciéndose un poco más intensa y luego volviéndose más dulce y suave.

- ¡Nessi! ¡Vamos de compras! – el gritillo de mi tía hizo que me sobresaltase y me cayese del banco.

- Alice! ¡Casi me matas!- dije recuperando el aliento, ella solo rodo los ojos y empezó a saltar.

- Vamos Ness hace tiempo que no vamos, además los chicos no están y necesitas pasar más tiempo de calidad con tu tía preferida, también debemos hacer las compras para navidad y… - dijo todo a velocidad vampírica aturdiéndome colocando su carita de cachorro mojado a la cual nadie podría resistirse, no dije nada solo asentí y ella chillo tan fuerte que creí que las ventanas se romperían.

Cuando logre levantarme me dirigí a mi habitación donde ya tenía un conjunto de ropa en la cama. _– Alice_. – pensé, eran unos pantalones de tubo color negro y una camisa color blanca que me llegaba por encima de las rodillas tipo vestido, cuando termine de cambiarme y me veía en el espejo mi tía Rose entro y me miro como para reprocharme.

- Nessi ¿ahora qué haremos tú cabello? hoy está fatal. – dijo acercándose y obligándome a sentarme en la cama, tomo un cepillo y empezó a peinar mi cabello.

- ¿Vas a ir con nosotras? – le pregunte esperanzada.

- Me temo que, como los chicos no están les voy a hacer mantenimientos a los autos.

- Por favor no me dejes sola con tía Alice.- le suplique haciendo pucheros y ella rio y negó con la cabeza.

- Descuida tu mamá las acompañaran para vigilar que Alice no se exceda… - solté un bufido ante aquello.- ¡Ya listo! Sabes Ness Adrik es un chico con suerte… - no entendí por que decía lo ultimo pero no le tome importancia.

- ¿Cuando crees que vuelva? - le pregunte.

- Conociéndolo a él creo que no podrá estar lejos de ti por mucho - por suerte en los últimos meses su relación con el se había vuelto mejor y cuando decía mejor me refería a que ya no era tan paranoica con el hecho de que él hubiese sido un Volturi.

Después de que mi tía peinara mi cabello este quedo en suaves ondas color bronce las cuales adorne con un broche color plateado; entonces baje y me reuní con mi madre la cual me esperaba a pie de la escalera y la tome del brazo.

- Lista para la apocalipsis versión Alice? – dijo y yo asentí riendo.

- Oigan sigo parada a un lado de ustedes. – dijo Alice a nuestro lado con un puchero.

- Lo sé. - le dije sacando mi lengua.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial la pesadilla comenzó, durante todo el día tía Alice nos hizo ver cada tienda, cada puesto, cada esquina de cada almacén y despensa; subir y bajar de planta ver y volver a ver, para que al final la mayorías de las compras fueran de mi tía, la cual ya estaba usando su segunda tarjeta de debito, nuestras compras se basaban en ropas, zapatos, joyas y cualquier cosa que según Alice _necesitábamos_, en estos momentos extrañaba a mi tío Jasper el cual siempre controlaba su humor y sus impulsos sin el Alice estaba fuera de control, también había otra razón por la que extrañaba a los demás…

- Tía… ya no puedo con todas estas bolsas, es demasiado, no puedo… no puedo. – gemí con al menos diez bolsas las cuales no pesaban pero no me dejaban seguir ya que los pies me dolían como si hubiese estado caminando sobre trozos de vidrios.

- Nessi ¿estás bien? – Dijo mi madre acercándose y entonces presiones con dificultad mi cuerpo con el suyo.- tienes que ser fuerte.

- No, sigan sin mi… - dije mientras me temblaban las rodillas suplicando piedad.

- Ness resiste… - dijo tomándome de los hombros.

- Madre si no sobrevivo quiero decirte que fuiste la mejor y por favor véngame rompiendo las tarjetas de crédito de tía... – susurre en los brazos de mi madre.

- No Nessi, no digas eso, solo faltan un poco mas y saldremos de aquí juntas… - dijo ella fingiendo un sollozo. – hija resiste…

- Adiós mamá… - dije serrando los ojos y dejando caer mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Oigan ¿ya acabaron? – dijo mi Alice impaciente viendo nuestra escena.

- Si, solo un poco más, aun falta que mamá grite de dolor… - le dije.- prosigue mamá

- Nessi! – gimió con falsa voz de dolor y luego miro a Alice. – Genial Alice me quitaste mi inspiración.

- Bella nunca has sido buena mintiendo y menos actuando. – dijo Alice colocando su mano en su hombro y luego dio un montón de saltitos. – Ahora sigamos. – gemí.

Cuando paramos estaba ya exhausta, tal vez era mitad vampiro pero también era mitad humana, terminamos hiendo a la plaza de la comida, aunque no era muy fanática de la comida humana tenía mucha hambre y como solo comía la comida que me preparaba Adrik estaba muy depresiva, así busque el puesto de comida con mejor aroma, en el cual ordene carne al término medio, una ensalada y una soda y me senté a comer sin ganas mientras mi madre y Alice seguían en su cómo lo llamaba Alice "Búsqueda y rescate de marcas".

La comida no estaba mal pero igual me sabia insípida, extrañaba tanto a Adrik, me preguntaba como estaría o al menos si debía haberle comprado algo, aunque claro el odiaba que le dieran regalos; cuando ya iba terminando mi comida un chico de cabello oscuro se me acerco.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – dijo el chico sonriéndome de manera "seductora".

- Claro de cualquier manera ya termine. – dije levantándome dejando al pobre plantado.

- No es necesario, si quieres puedo sentarme a tu lado no me importaría. - dijo esta vez insistente.

- Perdona pero en serio me iba.

- Si quieres puedo… - ¿acaso no se rendiría?

- No descuida. – entonces cuando iba a protestas use mi última carta. - es mi "novia" me está esperando. - entonces al chico se le cayó la mandíbula y aproveche para escapar.

Empecé a caminar buscando a mi madre y a mi tía, pero no las lograba encontrar, el centro comercial hoy estaba lleno así que ni con mis sentidos podría rastrearlas, termine por sentarme en una banca, tome el celular y cuando estuve a punto de llamarles cuando unos brazos me envolvieron por detrás, me sobresalte pero cuando subí la vista sonreí abiertamente.

- Escuchamos que una chica fue secuestrada por una malvada pixie compulsiva así que mandaron refuerzos… - dijo Adrik mientras yo me reía.

- ¿Entonces usted viene a rescatarme? – dije mientras me levantaba y lo abrazaba fuertemente sintiéndome feliz y llena por dentro.

- Mi querido ángel yo jure protegerla de todas las adversidades y Alice.

- ¿Cómo sabían dónde estábamos? – dije al tiempo que me separaba y él me tomaba de la cintura.

- Cuando Alice iba por la tercera tarjeta Bella nos llamo y aquí estamos, los demás están ayudándola con las cosas ¿te gustaría salir de aquí? – me pregunto y yo solo abrace su brazo.

Salimos del centro comercial, ya era de noche y caían leves copos de nieve, por suerte me traje mi chaqueta, nos dispusimos a correr pero por desgracia mis pies no daban más, no era que me doliesen pero igual había estado en movimiento todo el día, Adrik pareció notarlo ya que se acerco a mí y antes de que pudiese decir algo ya me encontraba en sus brazos, mis mejillas te tiñeron de rojo, pero no por la vergüenza ni por frio sino por lo cálido que estaba su cuerpo, me abarse a su pecho mientras él se echaba a correr.

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo y tampoco me interesaba, estuvo corriendo por unos minutos hasta que terminamos en el bosque hasta que llegamos a la casa, la cual estaba sola ya que al parecer mi tía acompaño a los muchachos; yo termine recostando mi cabeza en las piernas de Adrik cuando nos sentamos en el sofá, estaba exhausta después del martirio de mi tía.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estábamos así de solos? – le pregunte mientras él me acariciaba mi cabello.

- No lo sé pero deberíamos hacerlo más seguido…- entonces su mano se tenso en mi cabello.- aunque claro me matarían tus tíos si ese fuese el caso.

- Y yo que pensabas que eras lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarte a ellos. - suspire fingiendo decepción.

- ¿En serio? - dijo él mientras lanzaba sus brazos hacia a mi haciéndome cosquillas produciéndome dolor de estomago por tanta risa.

- Vasta Adrik! - le chille entre risas mientras intentaba liberarme.

En un intento por liberarme termine jalándolo hacia a mí y este quedara encima mío, los dos nos quedamos mirando ante esa posición tan comprometedora, tanto mis mejillas como la de él se encendieron ante la proximidad de nuestros cuerpo, una fuerte corriente nos envolvió, cuando ya habíamos estado mucho tiempo para el gusto de ambos en aquella posición nos separamos y no nos dirigimos ninguna palabra, lo único que se podía escuchar eran nuestros corazones frenéticos, sin saberlo no entendía por qué sentía ese dulce calor en todo mi cuerpo, pero no quería seguir en esa situación incomoda.

- Iré a cambiarme. - le avise y el solo asintió.

Me levante y fui hacia mi habitación para luego irme al baño a tomar una ducha llevándome la ropa al baño; el agua caliente me relajo los músculos tensos cortesía de Alice, pero de alguna manera no deseaba que ella cambiase sus compras compulsivas, también me ayudo a despejar la corrientes de mi cuerpo ¿por qué solo él era capaz de aquello?

Cuando termine de bañarme salí con el cabello empapado mojando el suelo, tome mi piyama y me la coloque, solo era un pantalón y una camisa sin mangas color blanca; entonces me dirigí al lavabo para poder agarrar mi cepillo para el pelo, pero cuando lo tome accidentalmente hice caer el vaso donde estaba mi cepillo de dientes haciendo que estallase en el suelo, tendría que limpiarlo si no quería cortarme, intente rodearlo pero cuando di el primer paso en el piso mojado me termine resbalando cayendo al suelo, entonces chille de dolor ya que con la mano con la que me había apoyado estaba sobre los cristales los cuales se encajaron en mi mano haciéndola sangrar.

- Renesmee! – grito Adrik entrando a mi habitación y cuando me vio tirada en el piso con la mano sangrando no dudo en acercarse. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso? – pregunto alarmado.

- Se me cayó el vaso y cuando iba a rodearlo me resbale.- le dije con una mueca de dolor

El empezó a quitar los vidrios de la palma de mi mano, sentí un poco de dolor pero en realidad sentí más preocupación, la expresión de Adrik estaba dura y respiraba pausadamente ¿tan irresistible era yo para él? si le atraía de le misma forma en la que el a mi entonces debía ser muy difícil, cuando acabo me ayudo a levantarme y coloco mi mano en el lavabo limpiando la herida, pero esta no dejaba de sangrar.

- Tendremos que llamar a Carlisle… - dijo mientras salía del baño pero yo lo tome del brazo.

El me miro confundo pero entonces su expresión cambio cuando le acerque mi mano, la cual sentía que ya se estaba curando pero aun sangraba un poco, el me miro sorprendido, yo solo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, el me miro preocupado pero al ver mi sonrisa tomo mi mano y beso la palma, en ningún momento me penetro con sus colmillos, solo se limito a succionar y lamer mi palma, cuando termino me miro con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y orgullo por sí mismo, mire mi palma y esta ya no sangraba, la beso dulcemente, entonces arriesgándome y segura de que él se controlaría me acerque más a él y extendí mi cuello hacia donde estaba, el con un poco mas de confianza coloco una mano en mi espalda y otra en mi cabeza haciendo que esta se fuese hacia atrás, cerré los ojos y entonces sentí algo penetrar mi piel, deje escapar gemido mientras me abrazaba a su cuerpo, sentía un poco de dolor pero por alguna razón se sentía muy bien, cuando mis piernas se empezaban a debilitar el lo noto, así que se separo y lamió mi hombro antes de verme a los ojos.

- Creo que no soy tan apetitosa… - susurre, pero entonces él me envolvió en sus brazos.

- Tu sangre fue lo más delicioso que haya bebido, pero te quiero más a ti que a tu sangre… pero creo que es injusto.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue desabrochar los primero botones de su camisa y acercaba su cuello a mi rostro ¿Por qué lo hacía? Lo mire y el al igual que yo solo asintió después de darme un tierno beso, respire hondo y me acerque a su cuello inhalando su esencia mientras tímidamente encajaba mis colmillos en su cuello, el solo se tenso y me abrazo con más fuerza, entonces las sangre salió, era tan dulce, tan cálida, ni siquiera se acercaba a la sangre humana, la sangre viajo por mi garganta apaciguando el fuego que él me causaba desde hace años, pero sabía que no podía abusar y recordé de quien estaba bebiendo, use todo mi autocontrol para separarme de su cuello limpiando la mordida con mi lengua al igual que él y después mirarlo a los ojos con la misma sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- ¿Qué tal? – me pregunto retirando mi cabello húmedo de mi rostro con una sonrisa.

- Eres dulce.- le susurre al tiempo que él me besaba en los labios limpiando la sangre que quedaba en ellos.

Definitivamente el era el ser más dulce en mi vida pude haber conocido y la persona que mas amaba.

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap y si creen exagere con Alice admitan que fue graciosa. **

**¿Review?**


	14. Extraño

**Capitulo 13: Extraño**

Después de esa noche en la que Adrik y yo bebimos la sangre del uno del otro mi padre casi le arranca la cabeza cuando se entero, por suerte prometió no decirle nada al resto de la familia, ya era suficiente con una sola persona tratando de matar a mi novio, aunque claro mi padre tuvo aun muy larga e incómoda charla conmigo.

"Flash Black"

Estábamos solos mi papá y yo en la sala, el ambiente era incomodo y el silencio era un martirio, pero cuando mi papá empezó a hablar extrañaba el silencio.

- Déjame ver si entendí… ¿tú y Adrik estuvieron compartiendo su sangre mientras no estábamos? – asentí y él se puso más tenso y su rostro cambio a la típica mascara paternal seria.- ¿Sabes acaso lo delicado que es eso? – volví a asentir. – Los que ustedes hicieron fue muy peligroso sin contar que me preocupa a que esto pase a mayores. – lo mire confundida y él en seguida se veía preocupado y nervioso. – compartir sangre el uno del otro es algo muy intimo y eso me pone a pensar que ustedes…

- ¡No! - chille sabiendo a que se refería.- Papá nunca lo hemos hecho ¿vale? Solo teníamos curiosidad, no paso nada, podemos controlar nuestra sed. - aunque claro no pude evitar recordar cuando Adrik se cayó encima mío, espero que él no lo haya recordado.

El suspiro de alivio relajándose, esta conversación ya me estaba incomodando, mi cabeza debió a ver parecido un tomate ambulante, la vergüenza era abrumadora, agradecí que estuviéramos solos.

- Entonces espero que esto no llegue mayores, recuerda que a diferencia de ti el si es ponzoñoso. – dijo otra vez con su máscara seria.

- Te equivocas… - el me miro confundido.- Adrik me conto que cuando era joven y bebía sangre humana en más de una ocasión bebió pero no los mato, tampoco se transformaron, incluso Carlisle ha notado aquello, a diferencia de Nahu el no es ponzoñoso, deberías saberlo muy bien papá… creo que estas perdiendo tu toque.- le dije tomándole el pelo, el solo se limito a rodar los ojos.

- Al menos recuerda que los dos son mitad vampiro por lo tanto la sed a veces nos hace cometer errores.

- Confíanos el uno del otro. – susurre con determinación. – Tu no mataste a mamá por que la amabas, papá estaremos bien.

Se acerco a mí a velocidad vampírica y me dio un fuerte abrazo el cual le correspondí.

- Confió en ustedes, es solo que estas creciendo muy rápido…- dijo en tono de broma y los dos reírnos sabiendo que era el fin de la vergonzosa conversación.

"Fin Flash Black"

En cuanto a Adrik en los días después de aquello se mostraba extraño, siempre estaba ido y se ponía a veces nervioso cuando estábamos los dos solos, pero no me preocupe aunque lo que si me sorprendió fue que últimamente sale mucho con mi padre lo cual es decir mucho ya que los dos no pueden estar en una misma habitación sin matarse por el hecho de que Adrik por experiencia aunque sabe que mi padre me ama igual no le gusta la idea de uno aunque en si el respetaba a mi padre.

Por otro lado otras cosas extrañas habían estado pasando como lo que había hecho mi tía Alice y Rose junto con mi madre y abuela recientemente.

"_Flash Black"_

Estaba de lo más relajada en mi habitación escuchando música cuando de pronto todas las chicas de la familia entraron a la habitación.

- Renesmee levántate. – dijo seriamente mi tía Alice, preocupada la obedecí y me levente. – extiende tus brazos. – ok, eso si no lo entendía pero obedecí.

De un instante a otro todas me rodearon y cada una llevaba una cinta para medir y me midieron cada parte de mi cuerpo ¿me iban a usar de maniquí… otra vez?

- Es una lástima. – dijo mi tía Rose revisando mis medidas.- Naciste con los pobres pecho de tu madre.

- ¡Hey! – dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

- Al menos no son más patéticos que los de tu tía Alice.

- ¿Porque me metes en esto? – pregunto Alice haciendo un puchero.

- ¡Chicas dejen ya de insultar sus pecho! – sin importar por donde lo viese eso era muy graciosos así que no nos contuvimos a la hora de votar grandes carcajadas.

- ¡Esperen! – chille al recordar. - ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?

- Uno nunca sabe cuándo vas a necesitar un traje, no puedo ver tu futuro así que más vale prevenir que lamentar. – explico mi tía.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con tu pecho plano? – dijo mi abuela sorprendiéndonos al tiempo que empezamos a reír esta vez mas fuerte.

- No se ustedes pero a mí me gusta mi esposa con pecho plano. - dijo tío Jazz entrando por la puerta y viendo la escena cómica. - son mejores que esas cosas que tiene Rose ¿cómo se le llama? ¿Relleno?

- Te voy a matar Jasper! - grito mi tía Rose amenazándolo con la cinta para medir atada en su cuello.

"Fin Flash Black"

Los días siguientes pasaron de lo más normal después de aquello, aunque claro Adrik y yo de vez en cuando teníamos sed y la sensación de ser parte de el era increíble, saber que ahora estábamos unido por algo muy poderoso, siendo parte del otro en alma y sangre, pero como dijo mi padre nunca pasamos a mayores en el tema de lo físico así que por los momentos eso era lo más cercano que estaría de él y no me importaba, si solo se me permitiese mirarlo entonces me conformaría felizmente de aquello, ya que él era después de todo mi ángel.

El y yo estábamos de caza lo cual hacía tiempo que no hacíamos juntos, siempre me impresiono lo veloz que era ya que para ser solo mitad vampiro era tan rápido incluso como mi papá; cuando terminamos de alimentarnos decidimos dar un paseo, la nieve era espesa y clara brillando ante los rayos del sol era totalmente hermoso. Estuvimos sentados en la nieve sin decir nada solo disfrutando el momento y la paz que había.

- ¿Adrik? – pregunte rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Si pudieras ir a cualquier parte cual sería?

- Seria cualquier lugar donde estuvieras tú. – dijo mientras me envolvía en sus brazos. – pero si tuviera que elegir me gustaría visitar Nueva Zelanda ¿Por qué?

- Por nada. – dije mientras una idea cruzaba por mi mente, el me miro escéptico por un momento.- solo quería saber.

- ¿Y si pudieras desear cualquier cosa que sería? – me pregunto poniendo su rostro en mi cuello.

- Estar contigo por siempre.

- Sabes que no puedes pedir algo que ya es un hecho…

Levanto su rostro y me dio un dulce beso al cual le correspondí, tan dulce, tan cálido, simplemente lo mejor del mundo, no tardamos en profundizar el beso y fundirnos en nuestras emociones, pero de pronto se escucho a alguien toser e inmediatamente no separamos, instantáneamente Adrik y yo nos giramos y quedamos estupefactos.

Había una mitad vampiro en frente de nosotros a unos metros ¿Cómo llego allí? ¿Por qué no la sentimos llegar? Era muy joven, al parecer aun no había madurado, aparentaba unos 13 años, su piel era pálida y su cabello era negro abundante y liso hasta las rodillas con un fina trenza en uno de los lados y su flequillo tapando su frente, llevaba puesto un vestido por encima de las rodillas color negro y un abrigo rojo que parecía de época y con un gran lazo blanco atado en el cuello; nos miraba con el ceño fruncido como si estuviese deduciendo algo.

- ¿Quiénes son? – dijo con curiosidad posando sus ojos azul eléctrico sobre nosotros con los brazos cruzados en el pecho como si estuviese impaciente, su mirada era de fastidio.

- Mi nombre de Reneesme y el es Adrik. – dije señalándolo y en seguida una extraña sonrisa se asomo por el rostro de la chica mientras en su mirada había ¿victoria? - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás sola…?- me callo levantando su mano.

- Que les importa. – Dijo fastidiada- _recuerda Nessi es una niña, no puedes arrancarle la cabeza.- _me dije mentalmente. – solo estoy aquí para buscar a alguien.

- ¿A quién buscas…? – pregunto Adrik esta vez pero al igual que a mí lo interrumpió levantando la mano.

- Les dije que no les importa… de cualquier manera ya me iba.- dijo mientras daba nos daba la espalda.

- ¡No tienes que ser tan desagradable! – no aguante mas y le grite frustrada.

Ella se giro y me miro aburrida, se acerco a mí velozmente hasta quedar en frente a mi, era una cabeza más pequeña que yo pero su mirada era intimidante, levanto un dedo y los poso en mi frente.

- Silencio Poodle. - ¿me acababa de llamar perro? - ¿Qué te pasa Snoopy? ¿El vampiro te bebió la sangre? – dijo esta vez separándose de mí para después burlarse en mi cara.

Estaba a punto de lanzarme sobre ella pero Adrik se me adelanto y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, al parecer a el también se le acabo la paciencia.

- ¡Mira mocosa solo tratamos de ayudarte! – Le grito mientras la chica sobaba su cabeza con una mueca de dolor antes de hacer un mohín.- ¡Si tanto te aburrimos mejor lárgate! – nunca había visto a Adrik con ese carácter y debo decir que se veía muy sexy.

- Mira tu cabeza de ****** - ¿Cómo una niña podía decir eso? – Yo no pedí la ayuda de dos plebeyos incompetentes.

- ¡¿Entonces porque te nos acercaste en primer lugar? – coloco sus brazos detrás de su nuca despreocupadamente y con el rostro rojo por la rabia.

- Creo que fue porque estaban en un momento no acta para menores. – tanto Adrik como yo nos pusimos rojos, empezó sonreír de manera macabra. – ¡Que divertidos son!

- ¿Te parecemos payasos o qué? – pregunto Adrik frotando sus sienes.

- No, pero en serio me divierten…. Nos vemos... por cierto me llamo Nadina pero me dicen Nana.

Se acerco mas a nosotros y le dio a Adrik un beso en la mejilla y luego a mi antes de irse corriendo al bosque, nos quedamos viendo a los arboles ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Me gire a Adrik y este estaba con la expresión dura, estaba realmente enojado; me acerque a él y le acaricie la mejilla, entonces su expresión se relajo y me tomo por le cintura.

- Eso fue raro ¿deberíamos decirle a los demás? – pregunto.

- Ella dijo que no era nuestro problema. – dije aun furiosa. – además no quiero que Emmet se entere de cómo me llamo. – entonces él empezó a reír y yo lo fulmine con la mirada.- si vuelvo a ver a esa niña juro que…- no quise decirlo en voz alta.

- Supongo que la he visto en alguna parte. – susurro el mas para sí mismo después frunciendo el ceño antes de negar con la cabeza como si se estuviese sacando un mal pensamiento de la cabeza.

El resto de ese día Adrik casi no hablo y más bien nadie en mi familia me hablo mas, en el sentido de que me acercaba a alguien y en seguida decían que estaban ocupados, no vi a ninguna de las chicas en casa y cuando las llame no me contestaban ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de pronto sentía como si algo importante pasaría mañana? Eso era ridículo por que mañana seria navidad.

**Lamento si este es cortó pero lo compense un poco con la leve comedia y para que sepan no tengo nada contra Alice es solo que es un buen objeto para las bromas, siguiendo a lo importante, y si me lo preguntan siempre quise hacer una comedia entre los Cullen para poder decir que Alice es plana ¿Quién es esta mitad vampiro? ¿Qué está pasando en la casa Cullen? **


	15. Regalo

**Capitulo 14: Regalo**

**N/A: Antes que todo, sorry por la tardanza, este cap se lo quiero dedicar a todas las que me leen y espero que sea de su agrado ^^**

_Se escuchan muchos gritos, gritos de miedo, gritos de sufrimiento cubiertos por una gran puerta, de pronto los gritos cesan, ya no hay nadie que grite, la puerta se abre y alguien sale. Una niña de unos 8 años con una vestido azul manchado de sangre corre por un pasillo de un castillo sonriente mientras da pequeños saltitos, aun hay sangre en sus labios y a ella le gusta; de pronto alguien la llama y ella voltea haciendo que su gran melena negra se moviese como un abanico, sus risas se hacen más grande mientras corre hacia alguien entre las sombras, esta se arrodilla frente a ella y toma su mano besándola dulcemente, un leve sonrojo corre por sus mejillas, después toma un pañuelo y como si estuviera puliendo cristal, limpia la sangre de sus labios._

_- Spero che abbiate gradito il pasto (espero que haya disfrutado su comida)- le dijo con voz melodiosa._

_Entonces la niña emboza una gran sonrisa y asiente extendiendo sus manos llenas de sangre con orgullo._

Desperté jadeando de aquello ¿Por qué había soñado aquello? ¿Por qué esa niña me resultaba tan familiar? Mi corazón latía a mil por segundo y me faltaba el aire; estaba sola en mi habitación lo cual era extraño ya que siempre Adrik despertaba conmigo pero no esta vez, me levante intentando no perder el equilibrio, me sentía muy exhausta y mi estomago gruñía, no debía ser mas de las nueve de la mañana.

Me fui al baño, lavé mis dientes y peine mi cabello mientras me colocaba solo una camisa rosa y un pantalón azul; baje rápido y vi que la casa estaba vacía y no había ni un solo sonido, me sorprendí un poco al ver el gran árbol de navidad en la sala ¿lo habían puesto en la noche? Era un árbol no muy grande pero si muy hermoso, decorado con puros adornos en rojo lo cual me pareció extraño ya que la sala estaba de color blanco con poco decorado en rojo, supuse que tal vez en la noche se varia mejor; entonces escuche algo, solo las leves notas de un piano, me acerque y vi a Adrik, no pude evitar sonreír, era raro verlo tocar, aunque lo raro es que nunca tocara ya que él podía tocar el piano, el violín, el violonchelo y la flauta; suspire, en serio me gustaría volverlo a ver tocar, como cuando me dio mi primer beso. Me acerque a él y la abrace por detrás, el se tenso pero luego se relajo.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? – me pregunto apenas rozando las teclas creando suaves sonidos que parecían suspiros.

- Bien…creo ¿Dónde están los demás? – en seguida se tenso ante mi pregunta.- ¿Pasa algo? – el solo negó con la cabeza.

- Tengo que irme los muchachos y yo pensábamos en cazar, apuestos que las demás no tardaran en venir. – por alguna razón sentí que estaba evadiendo mi pregunta, pero no podía ser paranoica.

- Estas raro ¿ocurre algo? – dije colocando mi cabeza en su hombro, el negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, había algo extraño en su mirada, como si algo muy cálido quisiese salir.

- No tardare lo prometo. – dijo sinceramente y yo asentí mientras el depositaba un suave beso en mis labios, por alguna razón hoy sus labios eran más dulces.

Pero como si no fuese suficiente para ambos, aquel beso tierno se volvió en uno apasionado y muy cálido; sin poder evitarlo mordí ligeramente su labios probando su sangre, tan dulce y deliciosa.

- Creo que alguien esta antojosa hoy… - murmuro mientras me volvía a besar y después de separaba.

-Solo por tu sangre. – murmure sonrojada. – la mía está disponible cuando quieras.

- ¿En serio? – pregunte mientras retiraba mi cabello de mi cuello y acariciaba mi cuello con su nariz, esperaba que me mordiese pero solo me dio un beso en este. - prefiero que el vino se añeje… - murmuro y entonces acaricio mi rostro. - Ahora si tengo que irme. – entonces a velocidad vampírica se fue.

- Adrik…- dije antes de que saliese, el se giro a verme.- es que, antes de que te vayas quiero decirte que te tengo una sorpresa… - se acerco a mí a velocidad vampírica y coloco su dedo en mi boca, eso ya se había vuelto costumbre en el.

- Tranquila, aun no es navidad… además el único que debe sorprender al otro soy yo.- asentí y entonces se fue de manera definitiva.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No tenía mucho que hacer desde que Adrik se fue, así que me dispuse a dar un paseo por el bosque, hace tiempo que no lo hacía, recorrer aquellos bosques me trajo muchos recuerdos y….

- ¡Snoopy! – chillo un voz y entonces me tense, lo siguiente que recuerdo fue alguien agarrándose de mi espalda.

Instantáneamente empecé a retorcerme hasta que por fin logre zafarme de quien sea que me estaba agarrando.

- ¡Tú! - grite de manera acusatoria al ver a aquella chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes, con su sonrisa malévola y ropa extravagante.

- ¡Yo! – chillo ella y entonces volvió a abrazarme. - ¡Hueles rico Snoopy!

- ¡Suéltame! – gritaba mientras intentaba zafarme. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues verte… - dijo emocionada y entonces se sonrojo mientras acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al mío. - es que me he enamorado de ti…

- ¡¿Eh? – chille y pude sentir como mi cerebro de despegaba de mi cabeza.

Entonces ella se separo y empezó a reír mientras sostenía su estomago.

- ¡Te engañe! – dijo la muy escandalosa y yo suspire de alivio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí…?

- Nana. – me dijo esta vez con el ceño fruncido. – Yo si me acuerdo de tu nombre Reneesme.

- Perdón. - murmure.- pero aun no me has dicho por que estas aquí.

- Solo paseaba, este lugar es tan poco glamoroso. - suspiro mientras colocaba su mano en su cintura.

- ¿Estás sola?

- No. – dijo de manera cortante. - y no preguntes mas nada porque no te interesa.

- Nana ¿verdad? ¿de dónde eres?

- ¡Que no preguntes más! – chillo exasperada ¿era bipolar o qué? - ¿dónde está Adrik? – pregunto esta vez preocupada. - ¡Ustedes dos deberían estar juntos! ¡¿Por qué no lo están? – preguntaba como toda una loca, como si fuese de vida o muerte.

- Lo que pasa es que… - pero no me dejo terminar ya que tenía una mano en su frente mientras contaba hasta diez.

- Todo se arruino… - murmuro más para sí misma o tal vez para alguien, pero éramos los únicos en el bosque ¿verdad?

Entonces se acerco a mí y beso mi mejilla al tiempo que acercaba sus labios a mis oídos y en un susurro casi inaudible dijo.

- Cuando el momento llegue y me vuelve a encontrar con ustedes dos _juntos_… - aquello me dejo paralizada y entonces se separo riendo.

- Bay bay.- dijo mientras desaparecía. - ¡Haz que esto nunca ocurrió! – fue lo último que escuche.

OK, esto era cada vez más extraño, encontrarme con la tal Nana y que está este aun más rara que la ultima vez, me preocupo lo que me dijo en el oído pero preferí seguir su consejo y hacer que nada de esto había ocurrido ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Ya eran como las seis y ninguna de mis tías había venido así que me pase todo ese tiempo en el piano tocando Dawn, desde que mi madre me obligo a ver la película de Orgullo y Prejuicio me había obsesionado por las canciones, estaba muy tranquila tocando que no me di cuenta que había alguien mirándome, me gire sin dejar de tocar y vi a mis tías, a mi abuela y mi mamá escuchándome tocar, cuando mi mirada se encontró con las de ellas sus miradas cambiaron a una malévola sonrisa, entonces de golpe para agregarle un toque dramático golpee las teclas en un ruido sordo de "tan tan tannnnn".

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte.

- Ness ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? – pregunto mi abuela.

- ¿24 de Diciembre? – pregunte, entonces mi tía Alice me levanto del piano.

- ¿Y piensas estar vestida así? – me pregunto y yo no sabía que responderle, así que solo negué.

En realidad más bien me sorprendía que estuviesen emocionadas por aquello, ya que en su mayoría de las celebraciones como estas las celebrábamos era por mí, pero como ya prácticamente soy inmortal entonces no me emociona mucho la idea de celebrar la navidad y en si solo usábamos esto como escusa para dar algún regalo , aunque hoy estaba un poco emocionada en cuanto le dé su regalo a Adrik, tarde un poco en conseguirlo y fue apresurado pero por suerte pude conseguir, de seguro a él le encantara. Sin darme cuenta las chicas me llevaban arrastrada a mi habitación.

- Nessi, necesito que laves tu cabello. – dijo mi tía mientras me entregaba unos producto para ¿alisar? Mi cabello.

Me metí en la ducha y deje que mi cuerpo se relajase con el agua caliente, pero detrás del ruido de la ducha podía escuchar a las chicas riendo por lo bajo y susurrando cosas que no pude escuchar muy bien, también podría escuchar como si algo ocurriese abajo, pero tal vez era mi imaginación, al parecer la pesadilla que tuve había fundido mi cerebro… pero aun no podía olvidar aquella niña ¿era un vampiro? No, los vampiros no son tan jóvenes y no se sonrojan, pero tras todas las cosas lo que más me perturbaba era la gran sonrisa que embozo al ver la sangre en sus manos, era como si hubiese estado orgullosa o incluso feliz de ver la sangre. De pronto recordé a Nana y lo que paso hoy… ¿estarían relacionadas?

- Ness ¿terminaste? – me saco mi mamá de mis pensamientos.

- ¡Sí! Ya salgo.

Cuando salí mi habitación parecía más un salón de belleza, no podía contar la cantidad de maquillaje y cepillos que había ya que mi tía Alice y obligo a sentarme en una silla; entonces mi abuela tomo mis manos y empezó a pintarlas al igual que mi madre me pintaba las uñas de los pies de un rojo escarlata; después sentí algo tirar de mi cabello y vi a mi tía Rose con un secador y una ¿plancha? ¿Querían alisarme el cabello?

- Tía ¿me vas a planchar mi cabello?- pregunte nerviosa ya que nunca me había alisado el cabello.

- Descuida Nessi, es que tus risos no me permiten peinarte como quisiera, si lo aliso así podre manejarlo mejor, de cualquier manera no dudara por mucho ¿no es así Snoopy? – se me escapo un chillido y todas rieron.

- Te voy a matar papá… - susurre.

- En realidad fuiste tú. – dijo mi madre y me sonroje. – No parabas de gritar de noche cosas como _Vas a ver de lo que Snoopy es capaz niña mocosa. _– otra vez mis mejillas ardieron.- Por cierto ¿Quién era esa niña de la que hablabas?

- Creo que era una mitad vampira, la encontramos en el bosque, era muy joven.- entonces todas se detuvieron a lo que estaban haciendo y me miraron sorprendidas, intente evitar el hecho de que también la había visto hoy.

- ¿Y estaba sola? – pregunto mi abuela preocupada y yo solo hice una mueca.

- No sé, ella dijo que quería encontrar a alguien, era extraña, al parecer no se sorprendió por nosotros y además de que era una mocosa.- dije con los dientes apretados queriendo patearle su trasero y recordando el susto que me había dado.

- Ness creo que debes tener cuidado. – dijo mi tía Alice. – no puedo saber nada sobre ustedes o ella, pero no se, creo que es un presentimiento.

Después de aquello dejamos a un lado el asunto mientras seguían jugando a _la muñeca Nessi._ Tras lo que parecían horas eternas ya tenía todas las uñas pintadas, mi tía Rose había hecho que mi cabello se viese increíble, ya no estaba liso ya que los risos se estaban volviendo a formar pero al menos estaban recogidos hacia atrás con barios prendedores dejando algunos mechones hacia adelante **(N/A foto del peinado en mi perfil)**, mi tía Alice en cambio me había puestos maquillaje por todos lados, sombreando de blanco y vino mis ojos y mis labios de un rosa pálido.

- Ponte esto y baja. – dijo mi Alice sin más dándome una caja blanca.

Entonces todas se fueron dándome extrañas miradas a las cuales ignore la mayoría, abrí la caja blanca y me encontré unas hermosas sandalias plateadas con un tacón imposible y debajo de estas había un bello vestido rojo** (N/A Imagen en mi perfil) **era blanco por encima de mis pechos seguida por una cinta roja apretada que luego dejaba caer el velo del vestido por debajo de mis rodillas; cuando me lo coloque se me veía muy bien aunque le faltaba algo, fui a uno de mis cajones y saque una gargantilla que me había dado Adrik hace años y un listón rojo, amarre la cruz en el listo rojo y me la amarre al cuello para darle un último toque.

Baje por las escaleras intentando no caerme por los tacones y me quede plasmada al ver la sala, las luces estaban apagadas pero había un montón de velas que iluminaban la sala al igual que las luces del árbol de navidad el cual hacia ver más brillantes los adornos rojos, también había ramos de rosas rojas en las esquinas y pétalos en el suelo, pero lo que más me atrajo fue la hermosa melodía, suave, dulce, pero muy apasionada.

Me quede estática, allí estaba Adrik vestido formalmente mientras tocaba con un violín una hermosa melodía, llevaba unos pantalones negros y un chaleco que dejaba ver la camisa blanca **(N/A No soy buena describiendo así que vean en mi perfil) **si antes pensaba que era hermoso ahora veía lo ciega que estaba; él se encontraba parado con los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba la melodía más hermosa que allá escuchado moviendo con destreza el arco, me deje llevar por la bella melodía cerrando los ojos mientras las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, tanto que deseaba volver a verlo tocar, volver a revivir los recuerdos de aquella noche en la cual me regalo mi primer beso; cerré los ojos, pero no necesitaba verlo solo escucharlo.

Cuando la música acabo sentí algo cálido limpiarme las mejillas, abrí los ojos y lo vi a él con una tierna sonrisa, quería echarme en sus brazos y rogarle que siguiese pero simplemente en ese momento solo me pude perder en sus hermosos ojos grises.

- Este es mi regalo y es solo tuvo.- susurro mientras se separaba unos metros de mi y volvía a tocar, esta vez una melodía más dulce que la anterior, otra vez sentí las lagrimas caer en mi mejilla. - ¿La recuerdas?

- La que tocaste el día de mi cumpleaños… cuando me besaste… - murmure a lo bajo mientras unos sollozos escapaban de mis labios.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero no me importaba solo quería seguir escuchando la melodía de tal ángel; de pronto nueva música empezó a sonar, esta vez la de un estéreo y sentí algo estrechar mi mano.

_Sabes no pido nada mas_

_Que estar entre tus brazos_

_Y huir de todo el mal_

_Que a todo he renunciado_

_Por estar junto a ti_

_Sabes no dejo de pensar_

_Que estoy enamorado_

_Te quiero confesar_

_Que soy solo un esclavo_

_Que no sabe vivir sin ti_

Quede conmovida a medida que la música seguía, todo era perfecto.

- Gracias, es el mejor obsequio que me pudiste dar. - dije aun con la voz ronca.

- ¿Me permite esta canción? – me reír un poco antes de asentir.

_Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mí ser_

_Encendiste la luz_

_Me llenaste de fe_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

_Como aguja en un pajar_

_Te busque sin cesar_

_Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar_

_Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

Con una mano tomo la mía y con la otra tomaba firmemente mi cintura acercándome a él, mientras yo posaba mi mano en su hombro y apoyaba mi rostro en su cuello dejándome llevar por el, me sentía muy feliz, me sentía en casa, el mundo podría acabar sin que nos diéramos cuenta pero si estábamos juntos volveríamos a renacer; no hablamos, pero cuando nos miramos a los ojos no pudimos evitar perdernos en ellos, siempre desde que me salvo aquel día su mirada era un total misterio para mi, siempre había algo debatiéndose, tristeza y dolor en ellos, pero en este momento eran tan cálidos y seguros.

_Sabes te quiero confesar_

_Que te encuentro irresistible_

_No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible_

_Por quedarme cerca de ti_

_Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mí ser_

_Encendiste la luz_

_Me llenaste de fe_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

De vez en cuando besaba mis labios y acariciaba mi rostro. Esos simples gesto me hacían olvidar todo.

_Como aguja en un pajar_

_Te busque sin cesar_

_Como huella en el mar_

_Tan difícil de hallar_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

_Sabes no pido nada mas_

_Que estar entre tus brazos..._

- Reneesme... – pronuncio con un suspiro.- mi verdadero regalo esta noche es mi promesa.- dejamos de bailar y él me envolvió con sus cálidos brazos.- cuando te encontré esa noche por primera vez me sentí feliz, por primera vez en mis siglos de vida me sentí completo, verte a ti tan pequeña, un pequeño sol… - se aparto un poco y acaricio mi mejilla.- incluso ahora, mi ángel, me hace ver lo que en realidad soy, contigo mi existencia se volvió vida.- tomo mi mano y la dirigió a su pecho donde sentir su corazón latir a ritmo con el mío.- por eso prometo que desde ahora esto te pertenece.

No resistí mas y lo abrace fuertemente mientras las lagrimas viajaban en mi rostro, tomo mi rostro y limpio las lagrimas mientras acortaba la distancia y me daba un beso lleno de amor, nos besamos como nunca antes; recosté mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando su corazón, que también era mi corazón desde ahora, si algún día deja de latir el mío también lo haría, donde fuese su corazón también iría el mío.

**Bueno ya vieron su sorpresa, pero aun falta la de Nessi. Espero Reviews. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**P.D. Ya muchos se imaginaran quien es la del sueño de Nessi, no tomen conclusiones porque entonces se van a confundir.**

**P.D2: La canción es "sabes" de Reik. Recuerden que este fic no tenía ninguna canción así que quiera ponérsela.**

**Por cierto, aun no lo saben pero dentro de otro par de cap deberán saber algunas cosas sobre Adrik y en más futuros sobre su madre y padre, todos tienen un pasado oscuro.**


	16. Secuestro

**Capitulo 15: Secuestro**

Estábamos ya en el aeropuerto, Adrik sostenía mi mano mientras esperábamos el avión, me encantaba ver la sonrisa que llevaba, no me importaba a donde fuésemos, si estábamos juntos con eso sería suficiente.

- Serán muchas horas de viaje. – me queje.

- Entonces es bueno que seamos capaces de dormir.

- Supongo.

_"Flash Black"_

Estábamos en casa junto a toda la familia, la cual había llegado después de la velada que ayudaron a organizar con Adrik estos días atrás, estaba plenamente agradecida ya que había sido el mejor regalo y al parecer los demás lo estaban desfrutando también, ya que cuando llegaron todos se pusieron a bailar con sus respectivas parejas en la sala con la hermosa decoración haciendo un cuadro muy hermoso lleno de amor y unión, pero el momento se arruino…

- ¡Ya podemos abrir los regalos! - chillo mi tío Emmet viendo la montaña de obsequios como un niño pequeño.

- Emmet aun no son las doce.- dijo mi tío Rose a su lado acariciando su cabello mientras él hacia un puchero.

- ¡Solo cinco minutos más! – chillos mi tía Alice viendo unos paquetes con recelo. - ¡Esos zapatos serán míos…!

- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre ver los regalos? – le regaño Esme.

- Alice, si vez el futuro ya no serán sorpresa. – dijo mi abuelo Carlisle.

- ¡Ah! – se quejaron ella y Emmet.

- Ya van casi cien años y ustedes aun se comportan como niño. - dijo mi padre.

- Tardamos más de veinte años para que Emmet dejase de creer en Santa así que no esperes que madure de un siglo para otro. – dijo Rosalie suspirando.

- Aun me sorprende que quieras tener niños si ya tienes a uno. – dijo mi madre ganándose la mirada mala de tía.

- ¡Tres minutos y treinta y tres segundos más! – chillo mi tía Alice.

Yo y Adrik estábamos sentados en el sofá viendo la cómica escena, tenía mi cabeza recostada en su hombro esperando poder darle mi regalo. Pero no me quería arriesgar a que los demás escuchasen y rompieran el momento u otra cosa por el estilo que ellos hacían. Levante mi mano y tome la suya.

_- Mejor vayámonos antes de que Emmet descubra que le regale una muñeca barbie con el nombre de tía Rose en la frente…_ - entonces tanto él como mi padre se pusieron a reír como histéricos.- _Juro que fue todo idea de tío Jazz, él le dará a tío Emmet una...cosa._

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Alice con un puchero, mi padre solo negó con la cabeza.

- Emmet creo que te va a encantar el regalo de Jazz. – dijo mi padre y a Emmet le brillaron los ojos de alegría.

- ¿Regalo? – repitió preocupado mi tío.

- Jasper que dulce. – dijo mi abuelita absorta de todo mientras mi tío Jazz dejaba en evidencia sus emociones de temor y preocupación. - Incluso te preocupa que a Emmet no le guste tu regalo. - volvió a decir. - descuida estoy segura que le gustara tu regalo.

- Si Jasper, a Emmet le gustara su regalo. - dijo mi padre con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras Alice empezaba a reír.

- Una familia feliz…. – cantaba mi abuelita.

- _Esme, es una santa que no puede pensar mal o bebió mucha sangría confundiéndolo con la sangre. - _pensaba Adrik.

Tanto Adrik como yo salimos sin que nadie se diese cuenta y fuimos a afuera, para no preocuparme preferí ir un poco más lejos para saber que no me escucharían.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo cuando paramos, entonces saque un sobre que busque en mi habitación cuando llegaron todos.

- Feliz Navidad. – dije entregándoselo bajando la cabeza para ocultar mi fuerte rubor.

- ¿Qué es? – dijo levantando mi barbilla para verlo con una dulce sonrisa.

- ¡Ábrelo! – le chille impaciente.

- Tal vez luego…. – dijo con una sonrisa y yo solo lo golpee con el paquete. - si tanto te importa amor…

El tomo el sobre y lo abrió mostrando dos boletos de avión, al principio su rostro se volvió confuso pero luego cuando vi el destino escrito en los boletos una gran sonrisa se curvo en su rostro, antes de que pudiese reaccionar el me apretó fuertemente.

- Me alegro que haya gustado… - susurre acurrucándome en sus brazos.

- Sabes cuánto quería ir, y si es contigo eso lo haría mejor. – Se separo un poco y beso mi frente.- ¿iras verdad? – intente no reírme ya que Adrik parecía un niño emocionado después de abrir un obsequio y descubrir que era lo que quería.

- Pues claro. – le dije dándole un golpecito en la cabeza. – necesitas supervisión de tu pareja para ir.

- ¿Te dejaran tus padres? – pregunto nervioso, le di unos momentos de suspenso antes de hablar.

- Hable con mi padre y después de rogarle me permitió ir contigo… pero el dijo algo de no tocaras a mi hija y mi tío Emmet dijo algo sobre flores y abejas. – los dos empezamos a reír, aunque estábamos un poco rojos por la vergüenza. – pregunte donde sería mejor viajar y me recomendaron este pero no sé si sea un buen lug… - me callo colocando su dedo en mi labio.

- La península de Otago en la Isla Sur, no te pudieron dar un lugar mejor, hay muchos bosques haya.- sonrió un poco más al ver los boletos antes de susurrar para sí mismo. – Podríamos ir a Balclutha…

- ¿Ya has ido? – pregunte al ver su fascinación.

- Viví allí unos años, mi tía me dijo que mi madre amaba ese lugar…- después su mirada se volvió seria.

- ¿Hace cuanto que no vas?

- Desde hace dieciocho años…- lo mire fijamente ¿los Volturis lo encontraron allí? El noto mi expresión así que la suavizo mostrándome una sonrisa de _todo está bien. - _¿Cuándo?

- Pasado mañana, cuando los vuelos estén disponibles, recuerda siempre junto a ti.- dije chocando mi frente con la suya.

- Siempre.

- ¡Jasper! ¡Te voy a quemar! – escuchamos a mi tía Rose y no sorprendimos ya que estábamos bien lejos de la casa.

Entonces vimos una figura corriendo a gran velocidad y una cabellera rubia cerca de nosotros, por un segundo creí escuchar un "_traidora", _después vi otra figura borrosa, esta vez era Emmet usando la barbie que le regale como estaca improvisada.

- Me voy a aburrir cuando nos vallamos. – susurro Adrik y yo no pude evitar reír.

- Entonces yo te aburro. – le dije poniendo ojitos de perro ahogado.

- Me aburres tanto que por eso quiero viajar contigo.- le dio un beso en la frente antes de giñarme el ojo. – Cui-da-do – dijo separando cada silaba antes de sentir algo frio golpear mi cabeza.

- Pequeña sobrina ¿creíste que Jazz se quedaría callado? – dijo mi tía Rose sosteniendo una bola de nieve y detrás de ella había otros tres vampiros con las mismas intenciones.

- Te juro que yo no… - pero demasiado tarde, la bola de nieve impacto en mi rostro.

"_Fin Flash Black"_

Ya todos nos habíamos despedido del resto, fue difícil separarme de mi madre ya que nunca había estado tan lejos de ella al igual que de mi padre, en el tiempo que estaríamos lejos extrañaría un a mis abuelos, las bromas de Emmet, el humor de Jazz, los juegos de la _muñeca Nessi _de Alice y Rose, pero si al menos estaba con Adrik estaría completa, aunque claro no nos iríamos mucho tiempo, aunque con la ropa que nos dio Alice pareciese que nos quedaríamos allí para siempre.

Estábamos en el pasillo esperando la orden para entrar al vuelo, Adrik se veía feliz y relajado ¿tan importante era ese lugar para él? Mi mano estaba entrelazada con la suya, tan cálida, a veces me preguntaba cómo llegamos a esto ¿en qué momento lo empecé a amar?

- ¿Sabes? Cuando vallamos hay algo que me gustaría decirte. – Dijo fijando sus hermosos ojos grises en los míos pero estos tenían un hermoso brillo, levanto su mano y acaricio mi mano dulcemente.- ¿Sabes que te amo?

- ¿Sabes que yo más? – dije agarrando su brazo y estrecharme a él.

- ¿En serio?... – pregunto alzando un ceja y beso mis labios en un dulce rose, muy poco para mi gusto, pero igual era agradable.

- Tal vez.- termine la frase

Faltaban 15 minutos para que saliese nuestro vuelo, así que aproveché y fue a buscar un libro de viajes de Otago y me encanto ver que Adrik tenía razón, Balclutha tenía muchos bosques y un gran rio, era totalmente hermoso, se podía ver mucha serenidad en las imágenes, entonces hubo una que me atrajo mucho; una cabaña enzima de unas colinas rodeada de un hermoso prado con vista al rio, un lugar un poco apartado de la ciudad y muy sereno, una casa perfecta para cualquiera, entonces muchas cosas me vinieron a la mente, me imagine por un momento a Adrik y a mí en aquella casa, felices, juntos en un lugar para nosotros dos… tal vez.

- ¡Ayuda! – escuchamos a alguien con voz temblorosa casi inaudible para un humano a esa distancia, seguido de un rastro de sangre, me dirigí a Adrik, nos miramos a los ojos, el también lo había sentido.

_- ¿Vampiro?_ – pregunte con mi don. – ¿_Deberíamos ir?_ – pregunte suplicante, si había algo que él no aguantaba es a los vampiros que no valoran la vida humana.

- _Iré yo, puede ser peligroso ¡No me sigas!_ – me ordeno seriamente y yo asentí.

Salió corriendo a velocidad humana para no llamar la tención, empecé a preocuparme cuando desapareció de mi vista, pero Adrik era fuerte y sabia que estaría bien; me quede esperando, paso un minuto y ya empezaba a preocuparme ¿Cuántos serian? ¿Por qué vampiros atacarían en un lugar tan público?

De pronto un aroma aterradoramente familiar paso por mi nariz… la sangre de Adrik.

Sin perder tiempo salí corriendo guiados por el olor de la sangre, entonces escuche unos leves quejidos y lo peor es que eran los de Adrik ¿Lo habían dañado? Me aterre, pero no deje de buscarlo.

Termine llegando a una habitación en un rincón oscuro del edificio del aeropuerto, al parecer era una bodega o algo así, entonces vi en una esquina a una chica de cabello naranja agarrado por dos coletas y ojos canela llenos de lagrimas tapados por su flequillo, su cuello estaba sangrando, pero ese olor era extraño, por alguna razón no se parecía a su propio aroma; me acerque a ella rápidamente.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hirieron? – pregunte y entonces ella dejo de sollozar y ¿sonrió?

- Reneesme… sal de aquí… - murmuro alguien y entonces vi a Adirk en el suelo con una mueca de dolor.

- ¡Adrik! – Corrí hacia él, había sangre solo en su boca.- ¡¿Qué te paso?

- Sal de aquí... es una tram…

- Miren quien tenemos aquí.- dijo una voz infantil, Adrik se volteo antes que yo y entonces...

- Alec… - fue todo lo que pronuncio antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

- ¡Adrik! – grite.

Me acerque a él asustada, estaba totalmente inerte mientras empujaba su hombro a ver si reaccionaba, nada, me empecé a angustiar, sus ojos estaban abiertos pero no miraban a ningún sitio, su corazón se escuchaba débil, entonces escuche una risa y mire que provenía de aquella niña la cual para mi sorpresa se levanto e hizo algo que no me esperaba; se quito sus dos coletas dejando caer su cabello abundante hasta las rodillas, de pronto su cabello naranja se fue oscureciendo hasta llegar a un negro intenso, después sus ojos canela cambiaron a un brillante verde, mientras una sonrisa burlona se asomaba en sus labios, entonces sabia quien era…

- Señorita Nadina mi don no le afecta. – dijo un niño de cabello marrón oscuro, pálido y hermoso, entonces Nadina abrió los ojos de sorpresa y luego volvió a su cara burlona.

- Ya te dije que me llamases Nana, Alec. – dijo ella fulminado con la mirada a Alec haciéndolo estremecerse de ¿miedo? - Parece que ella tiene mucho que dar… ¡Felix! – Grito y entonces un hombre alto de cabello negro e igual de hermoso se coloco a su lado.- A papá y a mis tíos les gustara saber esto… - susurro ¿papá? ¿Tíos?

Nadina se me acerco y cuando su rostro estaba lo suficientemente cerca del mío su rostro cambio a tristeza y arrepentimiento, y casi inaudible, lo suficiente para que los demás vampiros presentes no escucharan me susurro.

- En verdad lo siento, prometo que se los explicare todo, hasta entonces sígueme el juego.

Cuando se separo de mi volvió a su rostro burlón ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Por qué nos atacaban y nos pedía perdón? Entonces preferí obedecerle, sabía que si no lo hacía podíamos salir heridos.

- Se rápido Felix. – dijo bajando la vista y apretando los puños y entonces vi ¿una lagrima? Antes de que sintiera algo golpear mi nuca y entonces todo se volvió negro.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Estaba consiente pero aun así no quería abrir mis ojos, me dolía mucho la cabeza, sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviese desconectado de todo, entonces sentí una mano acariciar mi cabeza, seguida de eso sentí otra cosa, sentí un dedo tocar mi mejilla insistente, era muy molesto, entonces abrí mis ojos y me encontré con unos curiosos ojos verdes.

- Snoopy despertaste.- me dijo una voz dulce y tierna como una niña de cinco años.

Cuando vi el rostro de Nadina me levante de golpe y me agazape preparada para arrancarle la cabeza, ella me miro confundida, entonces algo tomo mi mano y vi a Adrik sentado en ¿el asiento del avión? Con la mirada fija en Nadina, la cual estaba sentada frente a él mirándome con arrepentimiento, Adrik jalo mi mano para que me sentara, me seguía doliendo mucho la cabeza, el lo noto así que acaricio mi cabeza.

- Perdóname por esto Snoopy. – dijo ella arrepentida y entonces unas lagrimas corrieron por su rostro.

- No entiendo… - susurre y ella me miro confundida. – ¿porque eres ahora amable? – entonces se ruborizo y empezó a jugar con su vestido morado.

- Tenía que hacerlo… si no iba yo entonces _papá_ iba a enviar a personas peores… - susurraba ella por lo bajo.- Debo mostrarme indiferente ante ustedes o si no _ellos_ tomarían represarías y créanme a veces se dejan llevar.

- ¿Pero como que papá? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué nos quieren aquí? – entonces empecé a derramar lagrimas y Adrik me paso la mano por la espalda reconfortándome.

- Creo que deberías comenzar por el comienzo… - dijo Adrik.

¿Acaso el ya sabía lo que ocurría? Nadina suspiro y entonces parpadeo un par de veces hasta que sus ojos cambiaron de un verde a un azul intenso y lo que me sorprendió mas fue como su cuerpo pasó de ser el de una chica de unos 13 a una joven de 15 años ¿era un camaleón o qué? ¿Qué era esta chica? entonces hablo y su voz ahora sonaba más dulce y madura.

- Este es mi verdadera forma… - murmuro entonces cambio de pronto a la forma de una niña de unos ocho años. - pero preferiría quedarme en esta forma si no te molesta. - aun atónita logre asentir. - gracias. – dijo con voz infantil mientras caminaba hacia mí y hacia una reverencia haciendo que su cabello tocase ligeramente el suelo.

- Dilo en voz alta. - dijo Adrik mirando a Nadina con el seño fruncido.

- Me presento oficialmente hacia ustedes como Nadina Stephanie Volturi hija de Suplicia y mi padre biológico Aro…

**Desde aquí la historia se pone buena. Por cierto me imagino que les hubiese gustado que ellos fuesen de viaje pero descuiden que las cosas irán como tienen que ir, ahora ya sabemos quien es Nana y que conste como pudieron notar ella cambia de forma pero es un poco mas complicado, en el próximo cap todo se aclarara.**

**Los cambios que hice en este cap además de poner mas conversación fue cambiar ligeramente la edad de Nadina al igual que como hice con Nessi, pero ella seguirá en su apariencia de niña. Si confunde mucho, en el próximo cap lo explico.**


	17. esplicaciones

**Capitulo 16: Explicaciones**

¿Esa chica era hija de Aro? ¿El mismo Aro que es prácticamente el líder de los Volturis? Fueron pasando los segundos y nadie dijo nada, solo podía ver a Nadina la cual ahora con una apariencia de una niña me dejaba aun mas sorprendida; cuando el silencio se estaba volviendo incomodo ella se acerco a mí y tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me miro con sus brillantes ojos azules y una sonrisa inocente en su bello rostro, si no fuese una mocosa pensaría que era la cosita más hermosa de la tierra.

- Por favor solo sígueme el juego… cuando llegamos prometo que te lo explicare.- sus ojos hablaban con sinceridad, me gire a ver a Adrik y este solo asintió, acto seguido hice lo mismo.

- Confía en esta mocosa… había escuchado rumores de una niña en el palacio. – dijo Adrik y yo la mire confundida. – Sabes que busco cualquier pista sobre los reyes.

- Así que ya me estoy volviendo famosa… - murmuro ella con las mejillas sonrojadas y dando saltitos.

- ¿Nadie conoce tu existencia? – pregunto y ella solo frunció el ceño e inflo sus mejillas.

- Papa me sobreprotege demasiado. - se quejo.

- Estas bien… pero quiero saber al menos como es que ahora eres una niña.- ella asintió y se paró a unos metros de mi.

De pronto su cabello se empezó a aclarar hasta quedar rubio y sus ojos cambiaron a verdes mientras tomaba la forma de una chica de cómo de doce, su rostro seguía siendo el mismo, solo había envejecido y cambiado el color de su cabello y ojos.

- Como puedes ver puedo cambiar de forma, pero no puedo tomar la forma de nadie, solo puedo cambiar mi edad y apariencia pero mis rasgos son los mismos. – dijo sin rodeos con voz cantarina, entonces volvió a tomar la forma sus cabello se volvió negó y sus ojos azules mientras envejecía hasta llegar a quince. – Esta es mi verdadera apariencia… todavía no he madurado. – suspiro resignada.

- Eso lo explica todo, pero ¿Por qué antes eras desagradable y ahora eres amable al igual que cuando estábamos en el aeropu…? – no pude terminar por que ya tenía su mano en mi boca.

Intente quitármela pero entonces se oyó a alguien acercarse. Entonces me giño un ojo antes de que su expresión se volviese aburrida, la cual no le quedaba a su rostro juvenil; entonces un vampiro joven el cual al parecer era Alec entro por la puerta seguido por un vampiro de unos veinte, ojos rubí, rubio con una trenza que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda haciendo ver al estilo de la época victoriana, ese último estaba un poco nervioso, entonces vio a Nadina y se calmo.

- ¿Qué quieres Alec? – dijo ella fingiendo sorpresa.

- Señorita Nadina llegaremos a Italia en unas cuatro horas, así que será mejor que duerma un poco, Aloin se encargara de atenderla si ocurre cualquier percance. – dijo eso ultimo mirándonos a Adrik y a mí con desconfianza.

- ¿Recuerda en quien te fijas Alec? ¿Espero que no olvides la última vez que me hiciste enojar? – dijo Adrik y dicho esto él se tenso mirandolo asustado.

- Mucha gracias Alec, puedes retirarte. – dicho esto cuando se fue nos susurro lo suficientemente bajo solo para que nosotros la escucháramos.- por esa razón me comporte así.

- Señorita Nana, no se preocupe, las puertas son a prueba de ruido, ya no nos escuchan. – dijo el tal Aloin acariciando su cabeza haciendo que ella se sonrojase y volviese a la apariencia de una niña. - ¿Ya les explico por qué están aquí?- ella suspiro y miro a Adrik.

- La razón por la que estamos aquí es porque papá quería a Adrik y solo yo podía rastrearlo.

- Eso ya me lo imaginaba. – susurro Adrik con una sonrisa irónica. – pero aun así no se la razón de tu existencia en esto.

- Simplemente a papá quería saber si el también tenía la posibilidad que tenia tu padre. – dijo ella tristemente. – pero de cualquier forma ya todos pensaron que tu habías muerto hace unos quince años, yo solo tengo cuatro así que no sabía de ti hasta hace unos meses.

- ¿Cómo nos encontraste? – pregunte.

- Cuando me entere de Adrik me puse a investigar solo por curiosidad…- dijo un poco arrepentida. – cuando mandaron los últimos rastreadores estos llegaron a Washington antes de que… ya sabes… los quemases.

Mire sorprendida a Adrik y el solo me miro con disculpa, entonces recordé cuando estaba con Jake y percibí aquel aroma a incienso y encontré a Adrik herido, levante mi mano y acaricie su brazo, el solo paso su brazo por mi espalda.

- Pero yo tuve cuidado en hacer creíble mi muerte. – dijo un poco sorprendido. – incluso mate a Demetri **(N/A Por favor no lo tomen a mal) **¿Cómo pudiste saber donde estaba?

- Solo tenía que investigar donde habías "muerto", entonces descubrí el clan de los Cullen, después de eso solo tuve que investigarlos a ellos y descubrí que ellos se habían ido de Forks tres semanas después de tu "muerte" y también el hecho de que la masacre que produjiste se encontraba a tan solo un kilometro de su territorio, sin contar que ellos también tenía a una híbrido y que eran muy pacíficos y benevolentes, de resto solo tuve que ver donde se encontraban actualmente. – la mire sorprendía por unos segundos ¿Cómo podía deducir todo aquello? Entonces se dirigió hacia Adrik y bajo la cabeza. – Sinceramente no quería que te encontrasen, pero cuando papá vio mis recuerdos no pude evitarlo, por eso también tuve que ser desagradable con ustedes. Lo siento. – dijo sinceramente y Adrik solo acaricio su cabello, al parecer en serio me había perdido de mucho.

- Descuida, además peciento que _alguien _más estuvo de acuerdo en delatarme… - murmuro más para si mismo.

- ¿Y por qué viniste? – pregunte, entonces me miro con ironía.

- ¿Hubieras preferido que vinieran un montón de vampiros malvados? – dijo ella y entendí su punto.

Entonces ella coloco sus dedos a cada lado de su boca simulando colmillos.

- Muchos vampiros de la guardia desearían matar a Adrik… - dijo con voz tenebrosa.

De pronto el vampiro rubio tomo a Nadina por detrás reteniéndola en sus brazos y esta se puso roja como tomate, el no le prestó atención solo sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras acariciaba su rostro contra la cabeza de Nana.

- Buenos, ahora que todo se ha aclarado, Nana es mejor que duermas ¿vale? – dijo él como si nada de hubiese pasado.- eres una gran detective pero debes dormir.

- ¡No quiero! ¡Quiero seguir hablando con Nessi! – dijo ella pataleando en su verdadera forma. – ¡Si no me sueltas le diré a papá que has estado haciendo cosas pervertidas conmigo!- chillo.

Entonces él se tenso y la soltó asustado, no pudimos evitar botar unas risas, eran extraños y unos personajes muy pintorescos debían decir…

- ¡Oh! Esperen… - murmuro Aloin mientras hacia una reverencia frente a mí y tomaba mi mano. – olvide mis modales… mi nombre es Aloin y soy el guardaespaldas de la señorita Nadina. – termino dando un beso a esta.

De un segundo a otro Aloin se encontraba aprisionado contra la pared, me gire y lo único que vi fue a un Adrik con una mirada acecina, ahora si estaba celoso; solo tuve que pegarle en la cabeza para que reaccionase y dejase en paz al pobre Aloin; de pronto como si recordase algo me miro unos segundos a mí.

- Nadina… - dijo Adrik antes de levantarse y acercarse a ella mirándola seriamente. – solo tengo una pregunta mas ¿Por qué ella también tiene que venir? – dijo refiriéndose a mí, su rostro mostraba ira pero sobretodo preocupación.

- ¿Estarías dispuesto a separarte de ella? – le pregunto esta vez Aloin y Adrik solo lo miro sorprendido antes de apretar los puños.

- Si con eso evito que ella valla a Voltera. – dijo decidido.

- Entonces creo que Nessi tendrá que volver a casa cuando llegamos. – se quejo Nadina.

Entonces me levante, aun me dolía la cabeza, pero eso no me importaba, no me importaba si iba a Voltera, si estaba en peligro, tampoco me importo dar la vida, porque mi vida le pertenecía a Adrik y por eso no lo iba a dejar solo; me acerque a él y acaricie su mejilla, me miro por un rato antes de entender mi mirada, me conocía tan bien, iba a reprocharme pero entonces use mi don y le mostré la promesa que nos hicimos, el me había prometido su corazón y yo le prometí el mío, en estos momentos necesitábamos más que nunca el uno del otro. –_ Estaré bien, después de todo prometiste que siempre sostendrías mi mano._- le dije tomando su mano y entonces el solo respiro hondo antes de asentir con la mirada, yo solo me limite a abrazarlo. – _Se que no es fácil para ti, por ello no puedo dejarte_. – le dije y él me abrazo más fuerte.

- Gracias y perdón.

- Descuida. – le dije.

- Esto es mejor que una novela ¿no Aloin? – pregunto Nadina entre sollozos mientras soplaba fuertemente su nariz en la capa de Aloin.

Gire a ver a Nadina y Aloin los cuales nos miraban confundidos tras nuestra conversación sin palabras, nosotros solo nos encogimos de hombros mientras Adrik tomaba mi mano y se sentaba a mi lado haciendo pequeños círculos en mi palma.

- Adrik… - susurro Nadina un poco triste. - ¿Sabes que no podrás decirle nada a tu padre? – el solo frunció el ceño cuando menciono a su padre y entonces suspiro mientras asentía y Nadina se giraba a mí. – Nessi tanto tu como Adrik tendrán que mantener en secreto su relación. – la mire con los ojos como platos y después mire a Adrik.

- Si mi padre se llegase enterar de lo nuestro entonces me temo que Aro te utilicen para retenerme.- aclaro acariciando mi mejilla.

- Pero de igual manera Aro te tocara y lo sabrá todo. – le dije con el ceño fruncido.

- Descuiden, papá me creerá si le digo que no es necesario, además nadie a acepción de Aloin y yo sabemos lo suyo, solo tengo que mentirle a papá. – dijo ella como si nada.

- ¡Mi pequeña Nana es una buena mentirosa! – dijo Aloin haciéndola girar por el aire.

- Aun no entiendo porque nos ayudas… - murmure y Nana empezó a reír antes de cambiar su rostro a uno sereno.

- Algún día seré partes de los reyes y cuando eso ocurra quiero velar por la seguridad de lo que son como yo. - dijo con un tono tan maduro que no parecía la misma chica de hace unos momentos. – mi sueño es cambiar la imagen de los Volturis, no buscare el poder, solo buscare que haya paz… y que cambien el color de las capas. - Ok, ya volvió a la normalidad.

El resto del viaje (exceptuando los vampiros y el hecho de que iríamos a Italia a convivir con los vampiros más poderosos del mundo) fue muy tranquilo, Adrik se ponía cada vez más tenso mientras yo me acomodaba en su pecho aprovechando el momento que podíamos tener, no poder abrazarlo, no poder besarlo o tomar su mano era mi peor pesadilla; también pasamos el resto del viaje planeando que haríamos, Nadina en si era muy agradable, sin contar que era una gran actriz cuando los demás vampiros iban a vigilarnos, también me sorprendió lo astuta que era, me extraño la relación que llevaba con Aloin, nunca se separaban y el la llamaba por su apodo, según ella Aloin era su _príncipe personal,_ sinceramente era muy buena chica aunque algo mimada. Lo único que me molesto un poco fue cuando me dijeron que debía aparentar mi sentimientos hacia Adrik dando a entender que lo quería como un hermano, en cambio me extraño que Nadina le pidiese a Adrik que se portara frio, a lo cual el solo rodo los ojos.

- Señorita Nadina legaremos al aeropuerto en una hora. – dijo esta vez el vampiro que reconocí como Felix.

- Claro Felix. – dijo ella con voz pastosa bostezando dando a entender que estaba durmiendo, cuando se retiro empezó a reír, antes de mirarnos a nosotros. – Descuiden todo saldrá bien.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunto Adrik.

- Si hay algo que tengo en común con Nessi es que ociamos que nuestros padres sean unos lee mente ¿no? – asentí. - con el tiempo una desarrolla su forma de aparentar. - dijo guiñando un ojo.

Tanto Adrik como yo levantamos una ceja, apreté su mano más fuerte, yo estaría a su lado donde fuese, pero igual tenía miedo, miedo a que nos separasen, miedo a no volver a ver a mi familia…

- MI familia…- susurre con horror, seguido por Adrik cuando entendió a que me refería. – Ellos podrían venir y…

- De eso me encargue yo. – dijo Aloin. – solo tuve que explotar el avión donde se suponía que irían, lo más probable es que crean que han muerto, descuiden no hubo humanos involucrados pero eso les dará una coartada. – dijo como si nada pero yo solo pude mirarlo con horror.

De pronto sentí las lagrimas recorrer mi rostro, no quería ni pensar en mi familia si en serio creían eso, pero aunque me doliese que ellos pensasen que había muerto y que no volvería, preferiría eso a que fueran a buscarnos; pero eso significaba que tal vez Adrik y yo nos quedaríamos más tiempo de lo que pensábamos, no volvería a verlos, no vería a mis abuelos, a mis tíos y a mis padres, eso era lo que más me dolía, no solo por mi sino por el hecho de que ellos van a sufrir, van a pasar mucho dolor en mi ausencia; Adrik me abrazo fuerte mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas.

- Mejor nosotros que ellos. – me susurro mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

- Prometemos sacarlos del castillo. – dijo Nadina tomando mi mano en señal de ánimo.

Por alguna razón no pude creer en sus palabras, pero al menos Adrik estaría a mi lado y con eso me bastaba. Cuando sentimos que alguien se aceraba todos volvimos a nuestras posiciones y Alec entro mirándonos a todos con ansiedad.

- ¿Qué quieres Alec? – dijo Nadina acercándose a él hasta quedar a pocos centímetro de su rostro haciendo que se tensara.

- Na…na…ada señorita Nadina. – dijo nervioso. – es solo que ya llegamos.

- Ok, retírate. – le canto dándole un empujón antes de dirigirse a nosotros. - ¿Están listos?

Los dos asentimos, la pesadilla apenas comenzaba; entonces Adrik tomo mi mano indicando que leyera su mente.

_- Pase lo que pase, por favor recuerda que te amo._

_- ¿Por quepenaria otra cosa?_

Entonces desvió la vista y soltó mi mano como si le quemase.

**Muy bien, se que este cap esta algo corto y no muy interesante, pero debía aclara algunas cosas, ahora si va a avenir lo interesante, ya sabemos que Nadina nació ya que al parecer Aro estaba celoso del padre de Adrik. A ver quien se adivina quien será el padre de Adrik y lo mejor, mostraremos el lado oscuro de Adrik.**


	18. Negociación

**Capitulo 17**

Estábamos ya en los largos y espeluznantes corredores castillo de Voltera, me sorprendió ver a una humana como recepcionista, pero lo que no me sorprendió fue al menos a cinco vampiros siguiéndonos desde el aeropuerto, los cuales se mantenían lo más cerca de Nadina y lo mas lejos de Adrik, aun me sentía algo atraída por saber que había hecho Adrik para que le tuviesen tanto miedo, el era un vampiro poderoso y sabía que el estar aquí lo ponía de un pésimo humor, incluso estando tan cerca de él, estaba muy lejos.

Desde que salimos del avión intentamos ocultar lo nuestros, nos hemos mantenido alejados y tampoco nos habíamos dirigido ni una palabra, me dolía un poco el hecho de que a él le resultara tan fácil ocultar lo nuestros, se mostraba indiferente, con la expresión aburrida y solo reaccionaba cuando un vampiro se acercaba.

Cuando pensábamos que al fin terminaríamos de caminar por esos infinitos pasillos Adrik se detuvo de golpe seguido por los vampiros que nos escoltaban y Nadina, la cual solo frunció el ceño, dirigí la vista hasta donde miraban y vi a un vampiro alto, delgado, con cabello rizado color miel pálido y ojos rojos, por alguna razón se me pararon los pelos ante su expresión, - _repugnante_ – pensé.

- Veo que alguien resucito del infierno. – dijo acercándose a Adrik y este se coloco de inmediato en posición de pelear, este no pareció importarle. – Estoy seguro de que tu _padre_ estará decepcionado de verte vivo.

- Diría que el sentimiento es mutuo ¿Qué quieres Gabriel? ** - **los mire curiosa ¿sería ese el mismo vampiro el pariente de Lucy con el cual Adrik se unió?

- Solo vengo por ordenes de Aro para ver si su hija está bien antes de entrar.

- Estoy bien ahora largo. – dijo ella y pude ver como su cabello y ojos se volvían rojos (literalmente) de ira.

El solo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia Nadina, se arrodillo frente a ella y tomo su mano y la beso, entonces Aloin vino y golpeo su mano para que se alejarse de ella, con el rostro infectado de ira, este no cambio su expresión, después dirigió su mirada hacia a mí y su sonrisa se volvió más grande, mientras en sus ojos se veía interés, su mirada me tenia atrapada, pero no era por interés o algo así, era simplemente por asco, ese vampiro no me traía nada bueno, entonces se retiro y se despidió con la mano, Adrik solo le gruño y no había que ser genio para saber que ya tenían historia.

- Sigamos, papa nos espera. – dijo Nadina tomando mi mano mientras recuperaba su verdadera forma.

En frente de nosotros había una gran puerta de oro, se veía antigua pero igual de imponente, no podía escuchar nada detrás de la puerta gracias a los espesa que era, dos vampiros de posicionaron a cada lado y empujaron las grandes puertas sin mucho esfuerzo - Para ellos - . Cuando entramos lo primero que vi fue a un gran grupo de vampiros, al menos unos cincuenta rodeando el gran salón, me quede examinado cada rostro y par de ojos escarlatas que divisaba, entonces escuche leve rugido provenido de Adrik y me gire para mirar en el centro e intentar deducir a quien se dirigía aquella mirada acecina a la cual incluso a mi me aterraba; en el medio de los tronos divise como Aro, el de expresión aburrida que según me dijeron debía de ser Marco y al otro vampiro de expresión enfadada y cabello claro… mire a Adrik y al que debía ser Cayo de nuevo – _No puede ser_… -, se parecían tanto, pero tal vez sea mi imaginación o… tal vez no, el rostro de Adrik era una perfecta mascara de odio e ira hacia Cayo, el cual solo lo miraba con desdén y sin mucho interes.

- ¡Qué alegría volver a verte querido Adrik! – Dijo Aro acercándose con una gran sonrisa.- Bien hecho cariño. – dijo mirando a Nadina la cual solo sonrió un poco colorada, en los ojos de Aro se podía ver el alivio al verla.

Nadina tímidamente se acerco a su padre y este acaricio su cabeza, si no fuese un vampiro demente de poder hubiese sido una dulce imagen, en ese instante extrañaba a mi padre ¿Cómo estarían? Entonces de golpe la imagen de Aro a un metro de mi me estremeció, me miraba curioso. Nadina tomo su mano mostrándole sus recuerdos ¿acaso nos estaban delatando? O ¿le estaba mintiendo? Recordé las palabras de Aloin. _–Descuiden, papá me creerá si le digo que no es necesario…_ - ¿acaso podía mentirle en sus recuerdos?

- Así que también trajiste a la encantadora Reneesme. – dijo mirando a Nadina la cual sostenía aun su mano y me miraba avergonzada.

El extendió su mano hacia a mí, sabía que quería saber todo sobre mi, mire a Nadina y este solo mostro una gran sonrisa, no dude y la tome, sabía que él no vería nada, lo cual no hizo ya que después de unos segundos en los que se nosotros sorprendido la soltó.

- ¿Así que desarrollaste el don de tu madre? – pregunto con interés y yo solo asentí, lo cual hizo que su sonrisa creciese. - ¿y el de tu padre?

- Solo cuando toco a alguien y es muy agotador. – dije intentando no sonar nerviosa pero no funciono.

- Descuida con el tiempo lo controlaras… nos encargaremos de forjarte bien. – eso ultimo me espanto.

Me estremecí ante eso ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría aquí? Sabía que ahora que tenía su vista en mí y en mis dones sabía que no me dejaría en paz mucho tiempo. Intente mirar a Adrik y este no había despegado la mirada de Cayo.

- ¡Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba! – exclamo. – Que alegría que dones tan excepcionales aparezcan en solo instante…

- No somos tus marionetas. –dijo Adrik mirándolo sin interés. – No tienes ningún derecho sobre nosotros.

- En realidad lo tengo. – Dijo mirándolo sin borrar su sonrisa.- ¿O acaso olvidaste tus crímenes?

- ¿A los cuales ustedes me forzaron a cometer? – contraataco él.

El no borro su sonrisa y se dirigió hacia a mí, sentí una punzada de miedo.

- Que malo que tengamos que decir que estas muerta… aunque claro eso se podría arreglar. – dijo con voz siniestra.

De un segundo a otro Adrik se paro en frente mío en posición de pelea, mientras le gruñía a Aro, su rostro estaba lleno de ira, aunque el sabia que debía ocultar sus sentimientos aun así lo estaba arriesgando todo.

- ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto! – le gruño

- ¿Acaso no te estuviste ocultando con los Cullen? – pregunto y él lo miro sin querer entender. – _Ellos_ te estuvieron ocultando así que creo que si son culpables de complicidad. – Dijo con tono autoritario.- ¿preferirías que la matara por su crimen o perdonarla y se quede con nosotros para enmendar _tu_ error?

- Papa ella no tiene nada que ver. – dijo Nadina interfiriendo.

- No te metas en esto Nadina. – dijo esta vez con voz sebera callándola.

- Pido consultarlo. – dijo Adrik seriamente y Aro solo asintió mientras se volvía a su trono, Nadina se situó a su lado mirándonos queriendo decir que decidiéramos bien.

Adrik acerco su mano hacia a mí y yo la tome, el tacto cálido e su piel me hizo olvidar en la situación donde estábamos, sabíamos que una conversación privada sería mejor.

_- Una situación difícil_. – comenzó el.

_- Si no sedemos lastimaran al resto de mi familia_. – respondí y entonces mire disimuladamente a Cayo.

_- Ya has de saber_. – dijo mas como afirmación y yo asentí.

_- Debiste haberme dicho que él era tu padre. – _le reclame y el solo me miro con desaprobación haciéndome caer que no era el momento. – _Perdón.- _su expresión se suavizo.- _Lo mejor sería aceptar._ – el asintió de mala gana.

- _Pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo dure el trato, lo más probable es que quieran enviarte a misiones lo antes posible… es peligroso. –_ me advirtió.

- _Estaré bien, además lo más probable es que me pongan a la tutela de Nadina. – _suspiro ysoltó mi mano, se sentía vacía mi mano.

Volvió a mirar a los tres monarcas en sus tronos, Marco solo miraba aburrido, Aro con interés y Cayó con una mirada que no pude descifrar, de pronto poso su mirada en mí una leve fracción de segundo antes de mirar a Adrik.

- Aceptamos su propuesta, pero nos negamos a que pongan al resto de los Cullen en peligro. – dijo el negociando de manera política. – También nos negamos al consumo de sangre humana y al trabajo de tortura y castigo y que la única que tenga derecho a supervisarnos sea Nadina.

Nadina suspiro de alivio, Aro solo lo miro escéptico por un rato antes de levantarse.

- Si nos permiten nosotros también lo consultaremos. – después miro a Nadina. – Nadina escolta afuera a nuestros invitados afuera mientras discutimos. – ella asintió.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia nosotros y nos tomo las manos y empezó a caminar hacia afuera, cuando las puertas de cerraron a nuestras espaldas, Nadina suspiro aliviada.

- Aceptara. – dijo ella mientras soltaba nuestras manos.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – pregunto escéptico Adrik.

- Lo conozco lo suficiente… debe sentirse algo frustrado pero aceptara tus condiciones porque ustedes dos son muy valiosos.

- ¿Sabe algo? – me atreví a decir y ella rio.

- Ya te lo dije, papá me creerá si le digo que no es necesario. – dijo en un susurro inaudible.

- Pero te toco. – le replique y ella volvió a reír esta vez mas infantil.

- Otra ventajas de ser hija del "gran Aro"- dijo haciendo énfasis molesta.- puedo alterar temporalmente mis recuerdos por unos segundos no más. – dijo orgullosa y yo suspire de alivio.

- Creo que será más tiempo de lo estimado, lo lamento. – dijo él con la cabeza baja.

Alargue mi mano y acaricie sus rostro mostrándole la discusión que tuvimos en el avión, no me iba a alejar de él y menos ahora, lo amaba mucho como para dejarlo. El solo sostuvo mi mano sobre su rostro y note la añoranza que sentía, estar separados así era terrible.

- Oigan, creo que deberían guardar eso para otro momento. – dijo Nadina sentándole en el suelo. – Extraño a Aloin. – dijo haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Porque todos esos vampiros se quedaron? – pregunte sentándome con ella.

- Están de testigos, ellos servirán en el juicio.

- ¿Juicio?

- Los pecados. – dijo y no le entendí. - ¿No le contaste primito? – Adrik solo hizo una mueca ante eso y yo no pude evitar reír.

Adrik se acerco a nosotras y le ayudo a levantarse, su mirada se volvió entrecerrada, no había culpa pero si pesar y vergüenza.

- Para escaparme mate a al menos diez vampiros de la guarda incluyendo a algunos muy importantes para Aro como Demetri, casi destruyo medio castillo y otras cosas de las cuales me forzaron a hacer… creo que Aro tiene buenos motivos contra mí y sabe usarlos bien en mi contra.- se encogió de hombros, hablaba sin arrepentimiento y fríamente como si no fuese la gran cosa.

- También causaste muchas peleas y daños de millones… quemaste algunas habitaciones… y robaste mucho dinero... – empezó a contar Nadina.

- Y todo en una tarde. – dijo él con voz cansada.

- ¿Y cuando pensabas contarme? – pregunte frunciendo el seño y Adrik solo se encogió de nuevo de hombros.

Entonces Adrik se alejo un poco de mi y Nadina se levanto al tiempo en el que una niña muy similar a Alec la cual debía se Jane salió y nos hizo señas para que pasáramos, de la misma forma en la que salimos Nadina nos tomo las manos y volvimos a entrar, solo que esta vez todos los vampiros están reunidos en grupos y seguían murmullando a gran velocidad, mientras Aro, Cayo y Marco estaban levantados de sus asientos, Aro hizo una seña con la mano y todos se callaron volviendo a la antigua formación rodeándonos.

- Pensamos en tus condiciones y las respetamos todas. – dijo Aro y un gran alivio me inundo. – Pero... – el alivio se fue. – tú ya estas acostumbrado a nuestras dieta y estoy segura que nuestra encantadora Reneesme también lo hará así que tendrán que seguir nuestra dieta.

De pronto sentí mis piernas débiles y las nauseas me entraron, cubrí mi boca con mis manos reprimiendo un fuerte gemido ¿matar a humanos? Me gire a Adrik y el solo tenía los puños apretados y la expresión dura mirando a Aro con desprecio, este solo esperaba nuestra respuesta, sabía que si nos negábamos igual nos obligarían a hacerlo o moriríamos en el intento, Adrik ya era consciente y ya había experimentado aquella dieta, pero matar a los humanos para mí era algo absurdo…

- Aceptamos. – dijo secamente y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. – pero solo si toman como acepción a Reneesme y le permitan consumir sangre animal, si ella empieza a consumir sangre humana ya será por decisión propia.

- Eres un buen negociante, casi tanto como Cayo.- tanto Adrik como Cayo bufaron. - entonces ¿estás dispuesto a ser su chivo expiatorio?

¿El iba a tomar aquella dieta por mí? Los mire sorprendida, no quería que el tuviese que manchar sus manos por mi; mire a Aro y este lo medito por unos segundos antes de hablar.

- Está bien. – dijo y Nadina suspiro y entonces Aro decidió romper el tenso ambiente. – Bueno, ya que estamos todos de acuerdos, nos alegras no solo tenerte a ti Adrik sino también a la encantadora Reneesme… pueden retirarse.

Dicho eso todo los vampiros desaparecieron cuando las puertas se abrieron quedando solo nosotros, Aro miro a Nadina y esta asintió tomando la mano tensa de Adrik y mi mano congelada ¿alguna vez entenderé la palabra sacrificio? No sabía dónde nos llevaba Nadina pero sabía que no era a un lugar muy agradable, nos detuvimos en frente de la puerta de una habitación y Nadina soltó la mano de Adrik.

- Esta es tu habitación. – le dijo a Adrik y este asintió. – Nessi dormirá conmigo hasta que le tengamos una lista.

La idea de dormir separados me hizo estremecer e hizo que un hueco se me formase en el corazón, vi en sus ojos el mismo dolor, su mano se quedo trabada en el picaporte, Nadina jalo mi mano para que siguiese, pero antes de dar el primer paso me abrace a la espalda de Adrik, sintiendo que mi corazón y el de el latiesen más fuertes.

- Gracias… - le susurre antes de usar mi don. – _te extrañare esta noche._

Con eso volví a tomar la mano de Nadina mientras unas lágrimas se me escapaban de los ojos. De pronto empecé a sentirme acechada…

**Se que es un cap muy trágico pero saben que en una historia siempre hay un cap así ¿Quién se esperaba que Adrik fuese hijo de Cayo? Lo sé, lo sé, sé que es confuso y no tiene sentido pero prometo explicarlo. Bay besos.**


	19. Noche de Terror

**Capitulo 18: Noche de terror**

Me quede un poco en shock con la habitación de Nadina, normalmente uno esperaría en el cuarto de una chica malcriada todo rosa, con puros muñecos de peluche, pero su habitación no se acercaba a aquello. Las paredes eran de un negro oscuro con rosas azules que brillaban en las paredes donde colgaban cuadros de pinturas que ni el mejor artista podría descifrar, en el medio había una gran cama con sabanas azules cubiertas por una cortina blanca transparente y una mesa negra donde había un conejo blanco con un vestido azul claro, creo que eso era lo único infantil o al menos inocente en aquella habitación.

- Si quieres te presto ropa para dormir. – dijo Nadina llevándome a una puerta donde me quede embobada al ver tantos vestidos, trajes, conjuntos de todas las tallas, tamaños, colores, épocas, de seguro mi tía Alice estaría encantada en entrar a ese exageradamente gran almario.

- Si… claro. – tartamudee rogando por que no fuese tan obsesiva como mi tía.

Entro al gran armario y revido los cajones donde saco unos pantalones y una camisa sin mangas sueltos de algodón color rosa de mi talla y me los acerco.

- ¿Por qué tienes ropa tan grande? – pregunte y entonces ella cambio su apariencia a una niña y apunto su muy estirado vestido mostrándome su punto.

Me la coloque y en seguida Nadina apareció frente a mí con unos pantalones cortos y una camisa sin mangas color azul oscuro, se encontraba en su verdadera forma de quince años, sus melena negra le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos azules eran más brillantes, me sentí un poco intimidada ya que ella no debía medir más de uno setenta a pesar de su edad, se acerco a mí y me tomo de los hombros y me miro con comprensión.

- Todo saldrá bien Nessi. – me dio una gran sonrisa. – después de todo mi primo es fuerte así que más te vale serlo también.

- Gracias. – le dije y ella solo me abrazo dándome animo, aunque de cualquier manera sabía que esta sería una noche larga.

- Y dime ¿Qué hacen ustedes las parejas? – pregunto ella como si fuese una niñita inocente.

- Bueno… ya sabes… eh… - balbuceaba incoherentemente pero Nadina seguía mirándome como si fuese algún maestro dando una clase. - Mejor nos vamos a dormir.

Ella solo alzo una ceja e inflo sus mejillas haciendo un mohín.

Nadina y yo compartimos la misma cama, la cual era lo suficientemente grande para las dos, aunque en realidad no podía dormir, me había acostumbrado tanto a aquellos brazos cálidos que arropaban mis sueños que ahora la cama que a pesar de ser suave me resultaba incomoda.

- No puedes dormir… - me susurro Nadina, me gire hacia donde estaba y asentí.

Entonces de una patada me hecho de la cama por no decir que casi me mando a volar sin contar el dolor en mi trasero.

- ¡¿Por qué fue eso? – exclame enfadada.

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo? – me pregunto como si nada hubiese pasado juntando las manos en un gesto muy parecido al de Aro.

- ¿Eh? – esa fue mi gran respuesta.

- Ok, ya que insiste daremos un paseo.

- ¡¿Eh?

Se levanto de la cama y se volvió a dirigir a su almario para luego salir con una capa negra y otra en la mano la cual me paso y me la coloque.

- ¿Segura que podemos salir? – pregunte.

- Aquí nadie duerme así que en realidad mi padre no se molesta si no duermo. – me aclaro. – además en estos momentos los guardias no están por los pasillos.

Salimos de su habitación y no había nadie, los pasillos se veían oscuros y tétricos, Nadina empezó a caminar como si conociese los pasillos como la palma de su mano, me mantuve siempre detrás suya cautelosa, al parecer ella noto mi nerviosismo.

- Tranquila lo peor que te podría pasar a ti seria encontrarte con Gabriel.

Intente recordar a quien se refería y entonces recordé que antes de ir con los monarcas Adrik tuvo una pequeña discusión con un vampiro de cabello miel rizado y también en cómo se acerco a Nadina e inmediatamente Aloin lo alejo de ella, entonces entre de cuentas que era conocido de Adrik al recordar cuando me conto del niño el cual salvo de un incendio y que estaba… bueno, no sé, loco.

- ¿Por qué Aloin se puso así cuando él se acerco a ti? – le pregunte y ella solo frunció el ceño.

- Gabriel esta aquí desde antes de que yo naciese así que no se mucho sobre él, solo sé que él sabe cómo jugar con las mentes de las personas.

- No entiendo. – confesé y ella suspiro.

- Gabriel puede ver tus mayores miedos y usarlos para perturbarte como si estuvieras en la merced de un psicólogo maniático o en una película de terror, al principio eso fue un problema y estuvo a punto de ser expulsado de la guardia, según me dijeron. – se encogió de hombros y entonces se detuvo antes de dirigirse hacia mí y susurrarme juntando las manos en suplica. – Aloin me espera ¿te importaría esperar?

- Por eso me trajiste. – le acuse y ella solo me miro haciendo ojitos de cachorro, así que solo suspire. – volveré a la alcoba te espero allá.

- Gracias Nessi. – me dijo mientras me plantaba un beso en la mejilla y se desaparecía por los pasillos.

Por un segundo me pregunte que haria Nadina con Aloin a estas hora, aunque considerando que ella es técnicamente (según el crecimiento de los mitad vampiros) adulta. En serio empezaba a pensar que esos dos eran algo.

No tuve más remedio que volver a su alcoba, no tenia sueño y el sentimiento de vacio no desaparecía, necesitaba con urgencia verlo o al menos saber de él, saber que estaba bien, sabía que él debía de estar peor que yo, aun no me cuadraba la idea de que el fuese hijo del más despiadado de los Volturis, eso simplemente no encajaba.

Llego un momento en el cual no me había dado que ya no estaba caminado hasta que escuche unos pasos acercarse, esperaba que fuese Nadina pero entonces una esencia desconocida empezó a aparecer, no dude y empecé a caminar más rápido, no sabía si estaba lejos o había pasado la habitación de Nadina solo sabía que ahora me encontraba corriendo a velocidad vampírica; de un momento a otro sentí que algo me agarraba por la cintura y una mano tapar mi boca.

- La curiosidad mato al gato. – dijo una voz melodiosa que me parecía un poco familiar.

Cuando me dispuse a girar la cara para mirarle el me acorralo en la pared sosteniendo mis muñecas con sus frías manos por encima de mi cabeza, gracias a mis sentidos pude ver atreves de la oscuridad y me tope con unos ojos rubí y me di cuenta de quién era cuando vi su cabello rizado color miel, era Gabriel.

- ¿Te gustan los paseos a la luz de la luna? – pregunto acercando su rostro hasta poco centímetros.

- No… - susurre y en mi voz se vio reflejado el pánico, el solo sonrió.

- Que descortés, yo solo quiero saludarte y me ignoras… - dijo soltándome, pero no me dio tiempo ni de bajar mis brazos cuando ya los tenía por encima de mi cabeza otra vez. – deberían enseñarte un poco de educación pequeña.

- Déjame… - murmure.

- ¿O qué?... ¿gritaras? – dijo mientras colocaba su mano en mi boca.- Vamos ¿Por qué no gritas gatita?

No podía moverme, simplemente aquellos ojos rojos parecían los de un sicópata y yo era la víctima, intente forcejear pero era en vano y lo peor, como si lo disfrutase apretó mis muñeca haciéndome botar un gemido que nunca se escucho gracias a que tenía su mano en mi boca.

- Es tan delicioso… - susurro tomando mis muñecas con una sola mano por encima de mi cabeza y con la otra acariciaba mi rostro. – el miedo, el pánico… simplemente esquicito ¿Cuál es tu peor temor?

- No… por favor… - le roge en un susurro casi inaudible mientras las lagrimas empezaron a salir, solo podía ver en sus ojos como disfrutaba verme así, no podía evitarlo, su mirada era simplemente la de un demonio, me daba miedo.

- ¿Quiero ver tu mayo temor? Cuando llegaste no pude verlo… - se acerco mas a mí y vi como su rostro se dirigía a mi cuello. - ¿será acaso este?

- ¿Por…que lo haces? – logre preguntar, el solo levanto su rostro y me miro con una malévola sonrisa.

- Simplemente quiero tomar ventaja del mayor temor de Adrik… - dijo él mientras yo abría mis ojos como platos, el solo rio ante mi expresión. – molestarlo por sus temores es divertido, pero cuando el volvió y lo hizo contigo… simplemente tu pasaste a ser su mayor temor, verte así, destrozada, indefensa… - bajo su rostro y beso mi cuello haciéndome estremecer por su fría piel. – es simplemente delicioso.

Volvió a besar mi cuello, yo solo podía sentir asco antes aquello, no quería saber lo que ocurría por su mente, solo quería que alguien me salvase, solo quería que esto acabase, quería irme, quería salir ya de aquí. De pronto el se separo de mi de golpe y quedo pegado a la pared, sin nadie que me sometiera caí de rodillas.

Gabriel se forcejeaba tratando de librarse de la pared como si alguien lo sometiera o estuviese pegado a esta, entonces el miro a un lado del corredor y sonrió.

- Así que vienes a rescatar a tu damisela en problemas. – dijo y entonces supe a quien le hablaba, gire mi cabeza y vi a Adrik con la mano extendida hacia él.

- No te acerque nunca a ella. – le gruño por lo bajo. – se que no eres tan estúpido como para meterte de nuevo con ella, lárgate ahora al menos que quieras otra pelea.

- Dime Adrik… ¿tan importante es este _tabu_ para ti? – pregunto él y entonces Adrik se paro frente a él tomándolo por el cuello.

- Podría aplastarte… podría cortarte la cabeza… pero entonces no podría divertirme. – aquel no era Adrik…

- Hablas igual a él. – le dijo con una sonrisa Gabriel y Adrik solo frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. – Mataste a tu propia madre, has matado a muchos más después de aquello, has hecho cosas impensables y no tienes piedad a la hora de matar… cada vez estas más cerca de ser como él…

- ¡Cállate! – le gruño esta vez mas fuerte él y pude ver como pequeñas grietas se formaban alrededor de la pared que sostenía a Gabriel. - si no fueses pariente de Lucy ya te abría matado pero entonces tus padres no verían en lo que te has convertido… - murmuro cerca de su oído haciendo que por primera vez Gabriel cerrase la boca.

Entonces mi cuerpo reacciono y corrí hacia Adrik y lo abrace por la espalda, el se quedo paralizado.

- Tú no eres así… - le susurre y sentí las lagrimas volver. – déjalo ya…

Entonces Adrik soltó a Gabriel y este solo estiro sus músculos con su diabólica sonrisa aun pintada en su rostro.

- Eres un aguafiestas… - dijo el antes de irse por la misma dirección en al que Adrik salió.

Cuando se fue sentí como las piernas me volvían a fallar, pero antes de que me desplomase sentí unos cálidos brazos sostenerme, ahora si podía estar tranquila… Sin darme cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, abrí los ojos y me encontré con Nadina durmiendo a mi lado con sus manos sobre sus mejillas como si fuese una niña pequeña, ya estaba amaneciendo, mire a mi alrededor y no había nadie, llevaba puesta la pijama con la que me había dormido, todo había sido una pesadilla, tenía que serlo.

Me salí de la cama y estire mis músculos dirigiéndome al armario de Nadina, ella me había dicho que podía tomar sus ropas si quisiese, todo era o muy grande o muy pequeño para mi así que me decidí por lo más cómodo que fue una franela de botones color blando con una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones azules oscuro; cuando termine de cambiarme me dirigía al baño, no había mucho que hacer por mi cabello así que solo lo peine hasta que quedo en suaves ondas, entonces las vi, mire mis muñecas y estaban rosadas como si se estuviesen recuperando de alguna lesión y entonces acorde las manos de Gabriel… no había sido un sueño.

Intente hacer el menor ruido posible cuando salí del cuarto de Nadina y me dispuse a ir a la habitación de Adrik, por suerte recordaba donde estaba sin contar que su aroma lo delataba, me pare en frente de su puerta y la toque un par de veces antes de que el abriera, tenia puesto unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca igual a la mía, no pudimos evitar ver la casualidad ante aquello, el hizo una seña para que pasara y no vacile en entrar.

Su habitación tenía las paredes blancas, no tenía mucho, solo una cama y un ordenador donde sobre él se encontraba algunas cajas, entonces vi del otro lado y vi unas cuantas sillas destruidas y uno que otro cristal en el suelo. Lo mire y el solo se encogió de hombros.

- Parece que pasaste mejor noche que yo… - susurre y entonces sentí sus brazos envolverme, tan cálido, extrañaba aquello. - ¿Qué paso? – pregunte acomodando mi cara en su cuello.

- Te desmayaste después de… - no pudo pronunciar palabra pero sentí como apretaba los dientes. – te lleve a tu habitación antes de que Nadina volviese…

- ¿Qué paso con… él? – susurre y pude sentir como mi cuerpo temblaba ante aquello, el solo me apretó mas fuerte contra su cuerpo.

- Descuida el no es tan estúpido, se mantendrá a distancia, me asegure de que no te volviese a molestar… - me aseguro besando mi frente.

- Pero es sabe lo nuestro… ¿Qué pasa si Aro…? – el me detuvo colocando su dedo en mi boca.

- La mente de Gabriel es tan retorcida que ni siquiera Aro se atreve a mirar… - entonces me miro fijamente a los ojos, su irada se veía triste y solida. – Lamento que hayas tenido que verme así… no quería que me vieses así… - susurro arrepentido y yo solo acaricie su rostro.

- No fue tu culpa… - le susurre.

No aguante mas y acerque mis labios a los suyos y el acorto las distancia, ninguno profundizo el beso, no había por qué hacerlo, de pronto la añoranza del uno del otro se había esfumado, enrosque mis brazos a su cuello y el solo me abrazo con más fuerza; cuando nos separamos juntamos nuestras frentes.

- Te extrañare hoy… - le susurre mientras me dispuse a salir de su habitación, no sabía cuántas veces podría probar sus labios, solo sabía que cada segundo importaba.

**Muy bien este cap fue algo traumático, ahora ya vieron de lo que es capaz el tal Gabriel, pero descuiden no se acercara mas a Nessi, ya se supondrán cuales son los miedos de Adrik ¿Quién se lo esperaba? Y para que no lo sepan la palabra "tabu" es usado para describir prohibido, algo mas visto.**

**Y para los que no se acuerdan, Grabriel es un pariente de Lucy, ya que Adrik se quedo con la familia de ella durante un tiempo despues de su muerte y que la familia de Gabriel murió en un incendio en el cual Adirk solo pudo salvarlo a el sin importar cuanto de suplicara dque los salvara… en fin, se volvió loco y odia a Adrik, ya les dije esta loco.**

**Por cierto que les parecería ver en el próximo cap a los Volturis entrenar y una pelea R/N y A/G. Espero comentarios.**


	20. Entrenamiento

**Capitulo 19: Entrenamiento**

Los días fueron transcurriendo convirtiéndose en semanas, cada vez era un poco más soportable estar en este lugar aunque claro para algunos era más difícil que para otros. Para mí era un poco más fácil ya que para mi suerte Aloin me escoltaba a cazar cuando no soportara la sed, pero la comodidad que yo había ganado tenía un precio, tanto Nadina como Adrik tenían que alimentarse de la manera _tradicional_, y eso me hacía sentir culpable de que el tuviese que sufrir todo aquello solo y las veces que lo veía el trataba de verse lo más calmado aunque yo notase la culpa en sus ojos; por su parte tanto él como yo nos esforzábamos por no formar parte del circulo de allí, nuestras únicas relaciones dentro de la guardia eran Nadina y Aloin lo cuales siempre nos servían de apoyo para que nuestra estadía no fuera tan mala.

También extrañaba a mi familia, no tenía ninguna información sobre ellos, había leído las noticias sobre _nuestro accidente_, pero aun así, sabiendo que estaban a salvo igual sentía un gran vacío ¿Cómo estarían al saber mi muerte? ¿seguirían con sus vidas? pero lo peor de todo era el hecho de mantener mi relación con Adrik en las penumbras, no podíamos vernos mucho y eso dolía, había días más fáciles que otros, ya que algunos no siquiera podía verlo.

- Nessi... Nessi… - decía Nadina sacándome de mis pensamientos, yo solo levante la vista. – pásame esa aguja. – dijo y yo sabía que solo lo hacía para que me distrajese, desde que había llegado ella y yo nos habíamos vuelto buenas amigas, su personalidad me recordaba mucho a mi tía Alice y a veces a mi abuela.

Estábamos sentadas en uno de los muebles de su cuarto, el cual ahora tenía las paredes blancas y notas musicales pintadas de negro, según ella, le encantaba la remodelación ya que como ella cambiaba rápido, quería que su habitación también, en ese sentido me recordaba mucho a mi abuelo, eso y el hecho de que a veces podía ser muy cariñosa.

- No sabía que te gustaba tejer. – le confesé y ella solo sonrió mientras se concentraba en un trágico intento por hacer un gorro.

- Es una maña que me pego mi madre biológica… - de pronto mi atención se centro en ella, ella consideraba a la esposa de Aro su única madre y nunca hablaba de la biológica. – Mi madre Suplicia me decía que a mi madre le gustaba tejer. – confeso ella.

- Nunca me hablas de ella. – le reproche.

- Porque nunca me preguntas. – me contraataco, suspire y ella solo me saco la lengua. - ella y mi padre no tuvieron ningún contacto así que fue por inseminación, mis dos madres se volvieron muy amigas, ya que ella se tenía que quedar aquí, nadie habla sobre ella solo mi madre adoptiva, ella me contaba cómo era, dice que tenía el mismo color de cabello y ojos que yo. – dijo con orgullo y yo solo sonreí. - era de salud débil pero aun así tenía su carácter, a pesar de que ella no hubiese tenido nunca contacto con vampiros o hubiese pensado en tener hijo ella me tuvo.

"Ella era francesa y trabajaba de maestra, amaba tejar y a los niños, no viviría por mucho tiempo ya que sufría de leucemia por eso no le importo dar su vida por tenerme, tenia treinta y me puso mi nombre… a pesar de nunca haberla visto o tenido algún contacto con ella Suplicia dice que solo tengo que mirarme en un espejo para poder verla… es reconfortante."

- Eres una llorona. - se quejo cuando de la nada una lagrima furtiva cruzo mi mejilla.

- Y tú una tonta. - le replique.

- Mejor que tener risos en vez de cerebro. - dijo ella riéndose, este juego la podíamos jugar dos.

- Pero al menos no soy una niña. - Para Nadina obviamente la edad no importaba gracias su don pero aun así odiaba que le recordasen su edad.

- La edad no importa mi quería Nessi cuando se trata de amar. - dijo en palabras sabias subiendo su ego.

- ¿Por cierto como conociste a Aloin? - Nadina se quedo pensando un rato y después empezó a reír.

- Cuando tenía un tres años el había llegado a la guardia, mi don para entonces no era muy desarrollado y no me dejaban usarlo, te imaginaras la sorpresa de mis padre cuando aparente ser una adulta a mis tres meses, mi padre obviamente nunca me dejo y me prohibió usarlo. - tan solo imaginarme la cara de Aro en esa situación hizo que empezase a reír.

"Entonces un día lo desobedecí y me hice pasar por una joven y me salí del castillo, era la primera vez que salía por lo que me perdí en la ciudad... - entonces una sonrisa asomo su rostro. - fui al parque y empecé a jugar como una niña pequeña en el columpio aunque la gente me veía como una loca de dieciocho años, había alguien quien no me miraba raro, un príncipe como el de los cuentos, tan solo lo vi supe que era amor a primera vista. - se llevo dramáticamente el corazón al pecho, tal vez Nadina aun no entendía lo que era el verdadero amor pero el primer amor siempre es inocente.

"Estaba lloviendo así que coloco su chaqueta sobre mi cabeza, mis padres siempre me dijeron que no confiase en nadie fuera de la guardia pero yo confiaba en el, como si me conociese no me hizo nada y me trato como una niña, hablamos y nos llevamos bien al instante, incluso me ayudo a volver al palacio y después se fue... - entonces empezó a reír. - al día siguiente descubrí que era una nueva adquisición de la guardia y me presente ante él en mi forma de niña, no sabes cuánto me reí cuando supo que aquella joven era yo, desde entonces está a mi lado como mi caballero o guardaespaldas."

- Se nota que has vivido mucho a pesar de tu corta edad.

- Pero aun así, siempre seré como una niña para el... - murmuro con una sonrisa triste, deseaba poder decirle que eso cambiaría pero preferí no hacerlo, es mejor que las cosas ocurran como deben de ocurrir. – aunque no lo creas lo que me gusta de Aloin es que el me desobedece, desde siempre he sido la "princesa de Voltera", por lo que todo el mundo se portaba igual conmigo, solo Aloin es capaz de desovárseme y regañarme, es como un reto.

De pronto se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y Nadina solo dijo un _pase_ por su parte, entonces mi corazón casi no me cupo en el pecho cuando vi entrar a Adrik, algunas veces nos hacia visitas a Nadina y a mí, aunque ellos a veces se llevaban como perros y gatos, sentí mis mejillas arder cuando me sonrío y le devolví la sonrisa; se acerco a nosotras se sentó a mi lado pasando su brazo por mi hombro acercando mi cabeza para depositar un beso en este, yo por mi parte extendí mi mano y acaricia su cabello, nos limitamos entonces a mirarnos a los ojos y tomar nuestras manos.

_- Te vez un poco mejor hoy… - _le dije con mi don, ya que preferíamos las conversaciones privadas.

_- Ahora lo estoy._ – me dijo besando mi mano y entonces escuchamos a alguien toser.

- Primito recuerda que estoy aquí. – dijo Nadina colocándose del lado de Adrik y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro para molestarlo y este solo la empujo con disgusto, yo solo me limite a reír.

_- Música para mis oídos_. – pensó él y eso hizo que ahora los dos riésemos.

Cuando nos detuvimos, escuchamos la puerta cerrar y supimos en seguida que Nadina nos había dado algo de privacidad, a ella le gustaba molestar a su primo pero sabía cuando debía irse, sin contar que era la única que nos podía avisar si alguien se acercaba, lo que hacía que mis encuentros con Adrik fuesen más seguidos las pocas veces que podía. Me acerque más a él y pose mi rostro en su cuello aspirando su aroma quemando mi garganta ya que hacía mucho que no bebía de él y ya era adicta, el por su parte enterró su rostro en mi cabello y acariciaba mi espalda haciéndome sentir fuertes descargas en mi columna. No hacía falta decir nada, quejarse o hacer algún comentario, solo nos quedamos así un rato disfrutando estar tan cerca el uno del otro, nos separamos un poco y nos miramos a los ojos antes de que el tomase mi rostro entre sus manos y depositase un suave y dulce beso en mis labios el cual no tarde en corresponder y nos detuviésemos cuando nos faltase el aire, nos dedicamos una sonrisa al otro juntando nuestras frentes.

Entonces en medio de nuestra burbuja escuchamos a alguien acercarse y cambiamos de posición, la puerta se abrió y vimos a Aloin, los dos suspiramos de alivio, pero el alivio se borro al ver su expresión seria.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Adrik y se notaba la preocupación en su voz.

- Hoy hay entrenamiento joven Adrik, la señorita Nana ya está allí. – dijo él en su típico tono educado, algunas veces Adrik era convocado al entrenamiento y para mi alivio el siempre salía ileso aunque igual cada vez que iba mis nervios iban a mil por hora.

Adrik suspiro y entonces se encamino hacia la puerta y cuando paso al lado de Aloin el cual no se movía este se quedo estático cuando Aloin hablo.

- Aro quiere que la señorita también venga. – dijo el nervioso mirándome y yo me quede estática.

Adrik se giro rápido y me dio una mirada llena de miedo ¿Por qué quería que fuese? No es que no supiese pelear ya que los juegos que siempre hacia con mis tíos me dieron u poco de experiencia pero obviamente no se compara con los siglos de experiencia de los vampiros de aquí, no podía moverme de mi sitio, sentí instantáneamente el miedo y vi como Adrik apretaba las manos sabiendo que no podía hacer nada si en serio nos estaban llamando; entonces Aloin se paro frente a mí y me ofreció la mano para levantarme o hacer algún movimiento, la tome y me dirigí a lado de Adrik, el cual tenía la expresión llena de enojo e impotencia, yo solo acaricie su rostro para que este se relajase.

- Estaré bien, descuida. – le reconforte y eso hizo que se relajara… solo un poco.

Estuvimos caminando por el pasillo hasta que Aloin se detuvo en una gran puerta la cual abrió dejando ver un gran salón, donde un gran grupo de vampiros se encontraban allí rodeando el salón dejando un gran espacio en el centro donde mi imaginaba que se hacían las pelea; entonces sentí algo jalar mi brazo y vi a Nadina la cual miraba con interés, en ese momento ella estaba en su verdadera forma de una joven adolecente, pero con su larga melena negra amarrada por dos coletas haciéndola ver inocente, después me miro con una gran sonrisa.

- Serás mi pareja Nessi. – dijo ella refiriéndose a que pelearía con ella, me sentí un poco aliviada hasta que vi como una sonrisa mas diabólica se asomaba en su rosto dándome a entender que no me la dejaría tan fácil.

- ¿Y qué debo hacer por cierto? – le pregunte avergonzada.

- Solo debes dejarme fuera de combate, no podemos utilizar nuestros donde, solo fuerza y velocidad y…

De pronto caí de cuenta que Adrik ya no estaba mi lado, así que lo busque con la mira y vi que estaba en el centro del salón listo para pelear y después mi mirada se quedo trabada cuando vi quien era su contrincante ya que este también me estaba mirando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Gabriel.

- Al fin, hasta que te dignas a perder contra mí. – dijo Gabriel con arrogancia y Adrik solo giro los ojos como si ya hubiese escuchado eso antes.

Entonces ya los dos en sus posiciones todo el mundo se quedo callado y fijaron su vista en ellos como si estuviesen viendo el espectáculo del siglo; antes de que pudiese parpadear los dos empezaron, los dos se acercaban y esquivaban a tal velocidad que casi no pude seguirlos, al parecer todos están igual ya que muchos se encontraban anonadados. De pronto Gabriel inmovilizo a Adrik agarrándolo por detrás mientras, este solo volvió a rodar los ojos soltándose fácilmente de su agarre y después tomo su cuello y lo lazo, pero Gabriel se incorporo rápido y de un segundo a otro el tomo los brazos de Adrik por detrás, haciendo que este cayese de rodillas mientras que el colocaba su pie en su espalda como si quisiese quitarle los dos brazo de un jalón, no podía reaccionar y el pánico me inundo, Nadina lo noto y tomo mi mano sonrío con complicidad viendo a Adrik.

- Te daré un consejo, si vas a pelear conmigo cerciórate de al menos darme más tiempo de diversión. – dijo aun más arrogante con la palabra victoria en el rostro.

- Pues yo tengo uno mejor…

Entonces no se cómo pero Adrik a una velocidad que apuesto que mucho vampiros no pudieron seguir el se giro y ahora Gabriel era quien esta de rodillas con Adrik sosteniendo sus brazos y su pie en su espalda.

- Si vas a hacer algo solo hazlo. – dicho esto jalo los brazos de Gabriel y se puso escuchar un crujido seguido de un gruñido de dolor por parte de él. - Ojo por ojo.- le dijo el después de dislocarle los dos brazos y no entendía por qué lo decía.

Los dos se separaron dejando a Gabriel fulminando con la mirada a Adrik mientras este se acercaba a donde nos encontrábamos nosotras sin prestar mucha importancia, no tenía ni un solo rasguño o cabello fuera de lugar, aun estaba impresionada, era obvio que Adrik fuese tan buen peleador ya que ni mi tío Jaz le ganaba pero no sabía que fuese tan increíble, lo mire llena de orgullo y admiración, el solo me dio una pequeña sonrisa. Se paró a nuestro lado mientras en el transcurso del día mirábamos como los vampiros entrenaban, algunas fueron rápidas otras no, aunque fue muy entretenido. Entonces Nadina me jalo del brazo indicando que era nuestro turno, me sentí vergüenza cuando nos colocamos en el centro, sentí todas las miradas en mi y sentí mis mejillas tornarse carmesí, pero estaba decidida a no hacer el ridículo así que daría mi mejor esfuerzo para vencer a Nadina.

- Seamos suaves ¿sip? – dijo ella con una sonrisa inocente.

- Eso ni tú te lo cree. – le dijo y ella solo se encogió de hombros con aun esa sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

Nos colocamos en posición de pelea, agudice todos mis sentidos y me concentre en no perder a Nadina de vista, entonces ella se movió a gran velocidad, aunque no tanto ya que la esquive con dificultas, ella se siguió lanzando hacia mi dirección a gran velocidad intentando cogerme los brazos, me sorprendió que fuese tan rápida, me costaba mucho seguirle el paso, entonces decidí también hacer algo ya que no podía seguirla esquivando, así que rápidamente coloque mis manos tomando sus hombros cosa que ella también hizo quedando las dos inmóviles, nos miramos a los ojos y después nos separamos dando un gran salto para alejarnos una de la otra; las dos corrimos a la dirección de la otra y terminamos esquivándonos mutuamente, ya me estaba empezando a cansar y notaba aquel cansancio en ella también, decidí ponerle fin así que use todas mi fuerzas y me acerque a ella lo suficiente con la intención de agarrarle el cuello pero al parecer ella tenía la misma idea pero en un mal movimiento termino agarrándome de mi corto cabello, así que yo tome una de sus coletas y la jale terminando en una extraña situación jalándonos el cabello, aunque a ella le costaba más agarrar mi corto cabello aunque eso no lo hacía menos doloroso.

- ¡Suelta! – chillaba ella.

- ¡Suéltame tu primero! – le gruñí y esto hizo que ella jalara mas mi cabello y yo hiciese lo mismo.

Entonces escuchamos a todo el mundo empezar a reír o al menos en fallidos intentos contenerse, sentí mis mejillas arder de vergüenza y note que a Nadina le pasaba lo mismo, entonces las dos nos miramos las caras rojas, no lo pude evitar y también me eche a reír y note que ella también lo hacía haciendo que dejásemos de jalarnos el cabello y terminásemos abrazando nuestros estómagos de risa debido a lo que no llevo a esa graciosa escena.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Adrik, Aloin, Nadina y yo estábamos en la habitación de esta aun riendo por la dramática pelea que tuvimos, estos eran uno de los pocos momentos en los cuales podíamos relajarnos y divertirnos. Tanto Adrik como Aloin se pasaron toda la noche acariciando nuestras cabezas ya que no paraba de dolernos la cabeza.

- La próxima pelea con Aloin. – me reprocho Nadina acariciando su cabeza y Aloin me miro fingiendo miedo haciendo que todos volviésemos a reír.

- Mejor déjame las peleas a mi amor. – me dijo Adrik besando mi cabeza.

- si Nessi eres mala en pelea. - dijo Nadina.

- Nadina, al menos ella no beso a Jane para poder librarse de una llave. - dijo Aloin con una sonrisa inocente y tanto Adrik como yo nos quedamos mudos.

- Nadina... ¿tu besaste a Jane?

- La pobre no se me volvió a acercar... - entonces jalo la coleta de Aloin. - Y tu... - murmuro de manera escalofriante y después sonrió tranquilamente. - vo-y-a-ma-tar-te. - dijo separando cada silaba haciéndola más tétrica.

Ver la cara de terror de Aloin hizo que todos empezáramos a reír.

- Entonces creo que eres una bi Nadina. – dijo Adrik en tono de broma.

- Y tu un hetero primito. - dijo sacándole la lengua.

- Creo que ya sabremos quienes serán los siguientes en pelear. - dijimos Aloin y yo viendo a nuestras respectivas parejas.

**Espero que les haya gustado las peleas. Espero comentarios. En serio sigo esperando.**


	21. Tiempo valioso

**Capitulo 20: Tiempo valioso**

Me encontraba en la habitación de Adrik recostando mi cabeza en su hombro, aspirando su dulce aroma, para nuestra suerte a Adrik ya no se le vigilaba como antes gracias a que Nadina convenció a su padre de que Adrik ya no representaba ningún problema, definitivamente ella tenía a Aro comiendo de su mano, volví a aspirar su aroma, hace tanto que no lo hacía y eso causaba un gran fuego en mi garganta, extrañaba tanto su sangre, Adrik por su parte me tenia envuelta en sus brazos, estuvimos conversando de cosas sin importancia antes de sumirnos en un silencio cómodo, entonces él en algún momento me apretó más fuerte.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunte y el negó acariciando mi rostro.

- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto y yo sabía que se refería ya que mi muchas veces la tristeza de no estar en mi familia y el estar aquí me tenían mal, aunque estuviese aquí con el igual sentía el vacio de mi vida en mi hogar.

- Mas o menos, cada vez es más fácil… digo Nadina nos a ayuda mucho ¿Y tú? – pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

- Es un poco más soportable que la última vez. – me dijo y sentí mis mejillas arder cuando me deslumbro con su sonrisa, el acaricio mi mejilla con su pulgar. – además Aloin y Nadina han estado dándome ideas para salir pronto, pero…

- Pero, la parte difícil es hacerlo conmigo. – le respondí, sabía que si no fuese por mí el ya habría salido hace mucho.

- Sabes que todo esto es por mi culpa, no tienes nada de qué hacerte culpable, más bien contigo todo es más fácil. – me reconforto.

- Pero de todas maneras desearía que tuviésemos más tiempo juntos, extraño muchas cosas, todo ocurre tan rápido y...

Entonces Adrik empujo levente mis hombros recostándome en su cama y después se colocase encima de mí pegando su frente con la mía, sentí que mi corazón se saldría de si, podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y su aliento rozar mi rostro cuando hablo.

- No permitiré que seas aprisionada en este lugar. – me susurro mientras yo enroscaba mis brazos en su cuello.

- ¿Me lo prometes? Que cuando salgamos estaremos juntos. – el solo se limito a asentir dándome un beso en la frente y después buscando mis labios.

Como si algo en mi quemase acerque mi rostro a su hombro y lo mordí encajando mis colmillos en su piel, dejando que su deliciosa sangre inundase mi garganta; el no se quejo ni una sola vez, solo me abrazo mas fuerte contra su cuerpo; después de unos segundos me separe lamiendo la herida que el hice en el hombro y esta se sello al instante, lo último que quería era que alguien se diese cuenta. Cuando acabe el solo acaricio la poca sangre que quedaba en mis labios con su pulgar mientras le daba un beso a estos, a pesar de haber bebido de él, el calor en mi cuerpo aun no se esfumaba.

- Es injustos, deberías también beber. – le dije y el solo sonrió.

- Ya he tenido suficiente sangre créeme… - dijo y yo solo entrecerré los ojos tristemente. – Perdón… no quise… - trato de disculparse pero yo no lo deje, solo tome su rostro entre mis manos.

- Descuida… - murmure acariciando su platinado cabello. - muy pronto acabara… muy pronto todo volverá a ser como antes.

El se volvió a mí y a pocos centímetros de mis labios hablo.

- Reneesme… yo… - susurro con sus labios a centímetros de los míos permitiéndome saborear su aroma, en sus ojos había algo que no podía descifrar, como era de esperarse termine perdiéndome en sus ahora calmos ojos grises, tanta calma, como la calma después de la tormenta. – Reneesme yo…. – volvió a susurrar esta vez nervioso.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de decirme algo escuchamos a fuera a alguien venir para acá y después unos golpes en la puerta; nos separamos rápidamente mientras Adrik se dirigía a la puerta lo cual me dio tiempo para recuperar mi ritmo veloz normal, aun no lograba acostumbrarme a lo cálido que era su cuerpo y lo que producía en mi.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto de mala gana.

- Soy tu hermosa prima.

- Perdón pero la única prima que tengo es una fastidiosa mocosa. – le dijo cortante.

- ¡No seas malo y ábreme la puerta! – demando como niña pequeña detrás de la puerta, entonces Adrik se la abrió y Nadina estaba a punto de lanzársele arriba pero este se hizo a un lado haciendo que esta cayese al suelo, no pude evitar reírme.

Adrik volvió a cerrar la puerta y le extendió la mano a Nadina para ayudarla, esta solo lo mato con la mirada y se paro para luego acercarse a mí sentándose a mi lado para después abrazarme por la cintura y sacarle la lengua a Adrik, yo solo le acaricie la cabeza, aunque ella ha veces era odiosa o malcriada de cualquier manera no podías dejar de quererla.

- Adivina Nessi… - susurro ella con una gran sonrisa y yo la mire curiosa. – Aloin me dijo que podrían irse más pronto de lo que pensábamos, apenas hoy descubrió una forma de salir pero hay que ser rápidos…. – la alegría no cabía en mi pecho.

- ¿En serio? – le pregunte sorprendida tomándola por los hombros y la esperanza empezó a crecer dentro de mí, la esperanza de que Adrik y yo volvamos a nuestro hogar y volviéramos a ver a nuestra familia, pero entonces me compuse y deje a un lado las esperanzas por el momento. - ¿Cuánto tiempo tenernos?

- Tal vez mañana, Aloin encontró unos túneles, mañana estarán casi vacios, hoy papá mando parte de la guardia a una misión y habrá mucho sol así que es una oportunidad única… - abrí mis ojos como platos ¿mañana? Nunca pensé que sería tan pronto, pero estaba feliz, podría salir, las cosas volverían a ser como antes, mire hacia donde se encontraba Adrik pero me sorprendió cuando no lo encontré ¿se había ido?

- Nessi ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo? – dijo esperanzada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro de niña.

- Claro… pero Adrik…

- Descuida de seguro esta por allí. – dijo ella despreocupada mientras me jalaba del brazo.

Salimos de la habitación de Adrik y empezamos a caminar mientras Nadina me abrazaba el brazo, no haba muchos vampiros fuera y los pocos que nos encontramos no nos tomaron importancia, terminamos llegando a las afueras del castillo en un hermosos jardín, simplemente me quede hipnotizada por todas las flores allí, rosas, claveles, margaritas, orquídeas, flores de todo los colores, todas las regiones, era simplemente hermoso.

- Es lindo ¿verdad? – me pregunto ella con una sonrisa de orgullo.

- Es… hermoso… - dije sin aliento mientras aspiraba aquellas esencias.

Estuvimos caminando un largo rato en silencio, no era incomodo pero si era un poco triste, si era cierto, si nos iríamos mañana eso significaba que tal vez no volvería aquí, no era que me gustara estar aquí, porque en serio quería irme pero ahora que lo pensaba, si iba a extrañar a alguien, iba a extrañar mucho a Nadina, nunca en mi vida había tenido una amiga como ella, cuando estaba en Londres o Alaska nunca tuve amigos o forme un lazo emocional con alguien porque me iría de aquel sitio, así seria con Nadina, ella me haría mucha falta, era simplemente mi mejor amiga.

"_Flash Black"_

Me encontraba llorando en la habitación de Nadina, ese día Adrik había ido a una misión así que podría llorar sin preocupar a nadie, extrañaba mi vida, ya no podía aguantar más aquel dolor de haberlo perdido todo; entonces de pronto la puerta se abrí y a rápidamente seque mis lagrimas y vi a Nadina entras como siempre con sus grandes sonrisas. Se acerco corriendo hacia mi emocionada.

- Oye Nessi a que no sabes lo que me pa… - entonces se cayó y vio mi rostro unos momentos y su mirada era confundida. - ¿Estuviste llorando? – sabía que era inútil mentir así que asentí sintiendo las lagrimas volver a salir. - ¿Qué debería hacer?

- ¿Eh? – pregunte y entonces vi que sus ojos duda y tristeza.

- Nunca he consolado a alguien ¿Qué debería hacer? – volvió a preguntar pero parecía hablar más para ella que para mí, entonces envolvió mi cabeza con sus pequeños brazos, eran cálidos y reconfortantes. – cuando estoy triste mamá me abraza y me dice que está aquí… ¿Te sientes sola Nessi? – me pregunto y asentí llorando más fuerte. – No te dejare sola, estaré aquí ¿vale? – me dijo y no pude evitar abrazarla también.

"_Fin Flash Black"_

Después de caminar termine sentándome en el pasto mientras Nadina se dejaba caer haciendo que su largo cabello se extendiese por el suelo.

- No puedo creer que este lugar exista, todo el lugar es muy lúgubre y entonces aparece este lugar…

- Este fue un regalo… - dijo ella con una sonrisa. – cuando vi este lugar por primera vez era muy simple y aburrido, por eso yo cuide este lugar… - entonces su sonrisa se volvió nostálgica. - tal vez mi existencia no signifique mucho pero al menos deseo que este lugar no muera…

- No digas eso, por que recuerda que eres importante para muchos aquí.

A pesar de que Nadina no encajaba en la guardia, ya sea en personalidad o por el hecho de no ser ni humana ni vampiro, ella era la joya de Voltera, lo único hermoso de Voltera, ni siquiera el jardín en nuestro alrededor daba la belleza al lugar como lo hacia ella… su simple existencia era esperanzadora, la esperanza de un mundo sin la avaricia de los Volturis.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me obligaste a comer comida humana?

- Si lo recuerdo… - dije entre risas.

- Había terminado alimentarme así que los fui a buscar a ustedes y te encontré comiendo un emparedado ¿por cierto de donde lo sacaste? – pregunto recostándose a un costado para mirarme.

- Adrik siempre prefirió que comiese comida humana así que le robo el almuerzo a la recepcionista y me lo trajo. – le respondí e incluso ahora no sabía su afán por enseñarme a comer comida humana aunque ahora era soportable.

- Mmm… después de encontrarte tú me ofreciste…

- Si recuerdo como empezaste a hacer una cruz con los dedos para alejar al emparedado endemoniado… - dije y las dos reinos.

- Si te soy sincera sabía rico… - dijo entre risas. – comer siempre sangre humana es aburrido. – dijo ella pensativa. - ¿A qué sabe un ciervo?

- No es tan bueno como la sangre humana pero no esta tan mal. – le dije y ella sonrió, durante todo este tiempo le estuve recomendando a Nadina cambiar de dieta, para ella no había diferencia entre la comida y las personas aunque claro ella era lo más benevolente posible.

- Nessi… ¿Vas a extrañarme? – me pregunto ella en un susurro.

- Esa no es pregunta… ¿Cómo no extrañar a mi mejor amiga? – le dije y ella se levanto y se tiro encina de mío abrazándome fuertemente.

- Eres rara… - me dijo riendo.- estaré condenada a perseguirte para torturarte por toda la eternidad… por eso eres rara.

- NO tanto como tú. – le reproche riendo con ella también envolviéndola.

- ¿Me querrás siempre? ¿Serás mi amiga aunque estemos lejos? – me pregunto como la niña pequeña que era.

- Eres la única amiga que he tenido… - me aleje un poco de ella y la mire sonriente. – Te quiero Nadina y siempre serás como una hermana para mí.

- Extrañare a mi compañera de cuarto.

- Y yo extrañare tu guardarropa. – reímos las dos.

Después de eso Nadina yo volvimos al castillo cuando empezó a oscurecer. Entonces cuando estábamos en el pasillo.

- ¿Qué están haciendo la princesita y su mascota a estas horas de la noche? – pregunto una voz macabra y entonces vimos a Gabriel salir de las sombras.

- Cuida tu lengua Gabriel. – le advirtió Nadina y el solo bufo.

- En estos momentos no estoy de trabajo así que no tiene poder sobre mi "my lady".

- Insolente… - murmuro Nadina mientras su ojos se volvían rojos de la ira, yo solo me coloque frente a ella no para protegerla, si no para que no cometiese una estupidez.

- Adrik se enojara si… - le advertí pero entonces él empezó a reír.

- Crees que ese bastardo me intimida… no mi pequeña, no sabes lo equivocada que estas.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – demande ya frustrada. - entiendo tu rencor hacia Adrik ¿pero qué problema tienes?

Entonces el dejo de reír y su semblante se volvió serio, lo cual lo hacia ver mas intimidante.

- Mi problema es que no puedo aceptar la existencia de sangre sucia como ustedes. – dijo y tanto Nadina como yo nos paralizamos.

- ¿Cómo es posible que un hibrido pueda ganarme? ¿Cómo es posible que un "capricho" sea malcriada y protegida por todos? – eso ultimo hizo que Nadina temblase y podía ver como se aguaban sus ojos. – y… ¿Cómo es posible que un error pueda cambiar el punto de vista de nosotros? ¡es absurdo!

Entonces note que estaba perdiendo el control cuando se agazapo y exponía sus colmillos como si fuese a pelear con nosotras.

- Si existencia es un error ¿en qué sirven ustedes en este mundo?

Nadina aun detrás de mi me tomo por la espalda y podía sentir sus violentos temblores al igual que los míos ¿Cuál era mi propósito? Hasta ahora nunca había hecho nada importante a mi vida y las pocas cosas que he logrado lo hice gracia a mi familia ¿de qué serbia yo? Nadina era lo que le daba vida al castillo, una verdadera princesa, Adrik daba luz a mi vida y había hecho muchas cosas en su vida y entonces quedo yo… ¿Cuál era mi propósito?

Cuando subí de nuevo la cabeza el ya no estaba y Nadina seguía temblando, pensé que estaba llorando o salgo así pero me sorprendí mucho cuando la vi ¿sonreír? ¿Se había vuelto loca?

- Valla envidioso. - dijo Nadina. – el sabe que esto le costara muy caro si mi padre se entera. - entonces me miro un poco más seria y acaricio mi rostro. - ¿Te molesto algo de lo que dijo?

- No. – mentí y para mi suerte ella se lo trago.

- ¿Sabes? Yo si tengo un propósito y por ahora es ayudarlos a ustedes, entonces seré digan de ser llamada "la princesa de Voltera y su futura reina"

Aquello me hizo sonreír, pero aun así no deje de preocuparme por lo que Gabriel dijo.

**Adrik POV (N/A: Habrá mucho en los últimos caps)**

¿Mañana? Estaban locos o que, entendía que me habían dicho que sería pronto, pero nunca pensé que fuese mañana, Reneesme no estaría preparada y además sería muy peligroso, hasta donde pude escuchar antes de irme, sabía que mañana no habría casi nadie, habría sol y todo aquello, pero igual era un plan muy apresurado ¿en qué estaría pensando mi padre?

Estuve caminando hasta que lo encontré en el pasillo, no había nadie y me imagine que nadie escucharía, se encontraba cruzado de brazos mirando a la nada hasta que se percato de mi presencia y me miro con el rabillo del ojo.

- Veo que ya te enteraste. – me susurro.

- ¿Mañana? ¿Estás loco o qué? No puedes esperar que nos preparemos de un día para otro. – le reclame.

- ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue para mí conseguir un día en el cual todos los ojos y oídos del castillo no te viese? – me reclamo en el mismo tono. – Tuve que hacer mucho para convencer a Aro de que se llevase a Jane, Renata y a Felix consigo y sabes lo difícil que es hacerlo sin que el vea tus intenciones.

- De igual manera, aunque sea una oportunidad única es muy arriesgado…

- Estas preocupado por tu pareja ¿no? – me dijo él y yo solo lo fulmine con la mirada.

- Porque no me sorprende que ya lo supieses. – dije apoyándome en la pared entonces vi al punto donde mirada, aun no habían reparado la grieta de cuando ataque a Gabriel.

- Soy tu padre, quieras o no, lo soy… desde el primer momento en que los vi, la mirabas como si fuese el único motivo para seguir viviendo y luchar… los hijos terminan cometiendo los errores de sus padres tarde o temprano. – me dijo, nunca tuve odio hacia mi padre, pero sin embargo el solo hecho de ser su _sangre_ me daba asco, pero que él nos ayudase a Nessi y a mí, incluso yo tenía que valorara aquello, debía dejar mi orgullo si quería salvara a la persona que amaba.

- Dime ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que ella no sea lastimada?…

- Si eres cuidadoso todo saldrá bien… - entonces saco algo de su capa y me lo lanzo, lo atrape cuando supe que era la sangre se me fue del rostro.

- Estuviste revidando mis cosas… - le gruñí pero él no me escucho.

- A veces tardamos mucho en decirle a alguien lo que significan para nosotros, si en serio amas a alguien debes demostrárselo… antes de que esa persona se aleje de tu lado. – dijo en voz baja y melancólica y sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

- Tú no eres nadie para hablar sobre las personas importantes para uno. – le critique.

- ¿Por qué no lo soy? ¿Por qué ella se fue sin darme explicaciones? ¿Por qué intente buscarla aun sabiendo que no la encontraría? ¿Por qué no poder protegerla o hacerle saber lo importante que era? Créeme Adrik, si pudiese cambiar las cosas lo haría a favor de nunca haberla conocido… tal vez así ella no hubiese sufrido…

Me quede cayado.

- Haz cambiado sabias, la primera vez que te vi eras orgulloso, impertinente, nada te importaba, nos has cambiado nada, pero ya has crecido… me recuerdas mucho a mi antes de conocerla a ella_._

- Me gustaría que me lo dijeses…. Cuando llegue aquí querías que me fuese a toda costa, eso fue suficiente motivo para irme y ahora que nos estas ayudando… - lo mire con una sonrisa irónica mientras su expresión estaba dura. – ¿Me estas ayudando por la memoria de mi madre o… es que acaso si me consideras tu hijo? – el no dijo nada solo se dio la vuelta pero antes de dar el primer paso hablo.

- Lo de tu madre no viene en este momento. Puedes pensar lo que quieras, solo quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista, ya estoy cansado y solo deseo tranquilidad. – dijo disponiéndose a caminar.

- Esto no cambia nada… aun sigues siendo un viejo amargado para mí.

- Y tú seguirás siendo un chico orgulloso.

- Soy tu hijo ¿no? – le susurre antes de irme por mi camino.

Mire lo que me había entregado, tal vez mi madre tenía razón y no podía odiar al hombre que ella amo, aunque pase años creyendo que él la había utilizado, ahora tenía una nueva visión de las cosas, siempre supe que él me miraba mas con culpa que con el desprecio por el cual yo lo miraba, yo le recordaba a mi madre, entonces me debatía, si nunca la amo ¿por qué sentía culpa? ¿Por qué estaba dispuesto a ayudarme? Y más importante ¿Por qué nunca me percate de aquello? Tal vez tenía razón, tal vez había madurado, tal vez el amar a alguien, poner a alguien contra tu propio orgullo te hacía ver las cosas como en realidad son.

No cometería sus mismo errores, mañana tal vez escaparíamos, tal vez seriamos capturados, tal vez moriríamos, pero si fuese así entonces, en cualquiera de los casos, debía hacerle saber a Reneesme cuanto la amaba, mire otra vez la caja negra que me había entregado _mi padre._

**Reneesme POV**

Me instale en la habitación de Adrik esperando que volviese, ya habían pasado mucho tiempo y aun no volvía, me recosté en su cama un rato, su aroma estaba impregnado en sus almohadas, tan dulce, no me importaba el ardor de mi garganta. Cerré los ojos, no me importaba si me dormía allí, no me importaba, mañana seria un día difícil; Nadina tenía fe en que todo saliese bien pero la cruda realidad era otra, Adrik lo logro porque estaba solo y no tenía que preocuparse por alguien más, siempre protegiéndome.

De pronto sentí algo cálido rozar mi mejilla, abrí los ojos lentamente y encontré con la mirada de Adrik.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – le pregunte incorporándome de la cama y abrazarlo por el cuello.

- Solo pensando… - entonces se separo de mí y me miro con profunda devoción y amor, el levanto su mano y acaricio mi mejilla. – Mañana solo habrá dos caminos.

- Vida o muerte… lo sé… - le conteste, sabía muy bien los riesgo que escaparnos infligían.

- Pero… si todo estará bien si estamos juntos… cuando te vi por primera vez…

- Yo también te amaba… - le volví a concluir la frase y el solo sonrió.

- ¿Cómo crees que sería nuestra vida juntos?

- Si te soy sincera nunca pienso mucho en el futuro, pero mientras sea un futuro contigo todo será perfecto.

- Me alegra que lo digas.

Lo siguiente que hizo causo que mi corazón se saliese de mi pecho, se coloco de rodias ante mí y saco una cajita negra la cual dejo ver un hermoso anillo plateado con un anillo más pequeño de diamantes.

- Aunque muramos mañana o salgamos vivos, quiero que sepa que te amo, por ello quiero pasar aunque sea un día o la eternidad contigo, por eso quiero saber ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? – me pregunto mientras las lagrimas caían por mi mejilla, me deje caer al suelo de rodillas, no podía despejar mi mirada de la suya, tome su mano y la acerque a mi rostro.

- Tan cálido… - susurre sin vacilación. – siempre desee se envuelta en aquellos brazos cálidos… acepto. – le dije con una sonrisa y el también sonrió.

Me ayudo a levantarme y deslizo por mi dedo el hermoso anillo mientras quitaba mis lagrimas con su pulgar como su estuviese limpiando la copa más fina. Nos miramos a los ojos por un tiempo indefinido hasta que juntamos nuestros labios, sea vida o muerte hoy no podíamos perder tiempo. Me beso lenta y dulcemente mientras yo pasaba mis manos por su camisa tentada y el hacía lo mismo, no había lujuria, no hubo deseo, solo amor puro. Poco a poco, sin prisa muestras ropas fueron desapareciendo, el algún momento nos dedicamos a vernos, admirar la belleza del otro y en otro nos abrazamos, escuchaba sus latidos sentía la completa calidez de su cuerpo, cada parte de su alma, cada parte de su ser, podía sentirla, sin prisa, sin vergüenza, dulcemente me apoyo en la cama y miro a los ojos por unos momentos antes de volverme a besar dulcemente…

Sus caricias, sus besos y todo su amor, hoy seriamos como debíamos serlo siempre, como siempre fuimos, esta noche fuimos uno, nuestras almas unidas como si desde un principio estuviesen destinadas a estar juntas. Como uno solo, en nuestro mundo, en nuestro destino…

Por fin pude descubrir el propósito de mi existencia.

MI propósito en la vida era amar y entregarme a Adrik.

Mi propósito siempre fue permanecer a su lado.

**Lamento si me tarde en publicar es que se me contagio el bloqueo sin contar las clases, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Sin comentarios ante el final. **

**Por cierto cuando termine el fic empezare a publicar los caps especiales que incluyen:**

**1) ****Como Adrik huyo de Voltera**

**2) ****Como Cayo conoció a la mamá de Adrik **

**3) ****Mini historia de Nadina**

**4) ****Este último no lo digo por si alguno de ustedes no leyó el final.**


	22. Antes de la tormenta

**Capitulo 21**

**Antes de la tormenta**

Sus cálidos brazos aun me seguían envolviendo aun cuando el sol salió e ilumino la habitación con una fina luz naranja, me sentía tan feliz no quería despertar nunca de este sueño, aun no podía borrar sus caricias de mi cuerpo y tampoco tenía planeado hacerlo; cuando sabíamos que los dos ya habíamos despertado no dijimos o hicimos nada, solo me abrazaba fuertemente mientras me encontraba recostada en su cálido pecho escuchando sus latidos; sentí sus dedos pasarlos por mi cabello y después por mi rostro.

- Hay que despertar ya. – me susurro mientras sentía sus labios besar mi frente y pasando su mano por mi espalda descubierta haciéndome estremecer por su calidez.

- No quiero… - dije sonriendo sin abrir los ojos, como si no quisiese despertarme y poder seguir soñando.

- Debemos apresurarnos. – me volvió a susurrar.

Solo suspire resignada, sabiendo que mi felicidad no duraría mucho, como si sintiese mi miedo se acerco mas a mí y beso mi cuello antes de dejar un mordisco en este haciéndome estremecer, pero no paro de acariciarme le cabello. Hoy era el día y tenía esperanzas ciegas de que todo saliese bien y que por fin Adrik y yo pudiésemos estar juntos; por primera vez abrí mis ojos y encontré la mirada de Adrik también mirándome, con mucho amor, entonces se acerco mas a mí y deposito un suave en los labios y de allí beso mi cuello volviendo a mis labios.

- Tengo miedo. – le confesé avergonzada abrazándome más a él.

- Tranquila, yo te protegeré…

- Siempre lo has hecho ¿no? – le dije y después mi semblante se volvió serio. – Pero yo también quiero protegerte… - susurre al tiempo que acariciaba su rostro, no pude evitar sonreír cuando vi el anillo en mi mano.- de cualquier manera si salimos vivos de esto igual nos quedara mi padre si se entera de lo que hicimos. – dije un poco con gracia y el solo sonrió.

- Tal vez… - se limito a decir y entonces mientras acariciaba su rostro leí su mente. – _Tu padre me dio su bendición ya hace mucho_. – lo mire con los ojos como platos y él se apoyo sobre sus codos levantándose tomando mi mano y besando esta mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos. – Desde hace mucho he querido pedirte esto pero, no sabía si seria correspondido, de haberlo hecho antes tal vez hubiésemos podido disfrutarlo más… - susurro tristemente.

Por un momento me imagine nuestras vidas si él me lo hubiese pedido que fuese su esposa desde hace mucho, pero aunque esa imagen era hermosa o incluso perfecta igual no me importaba, aunque solo fuese hoy fui feliz, más feliz que en toda mi vida, además también había la posibilidad de que saliésemos vivos; me volví a acercar a él y lo abrace por la espalda reposando mi cabeza en esta.

- No me importa, lo importante es que ya estamos juntos de todas la formas, lo que importa es que ya no nos separarnos. Siempre, siempre estaré a tu lado… - le dije sin creerme lo que había dicho, sentía que aquellas palabras daban el inicio de algo pero no sabía que, el solo se limito a voltearse para volverme a besar.

- Prometo que protegeré de ti, ya vi el cielo y no me permitiré irme sin pelear. – no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Me levante y abrace contra mi pecho la cabeza de Adrik, mientras apoyaba mi rostro en su cabello.

- Por favor… al menos por una vez permíteme protegerte. – le susurre y entonces el también me abrazo acomodando su rostro en mi pecho.

- Siempre lo has hecho ¿no? – repitió mis mismas palabras antes de separarse y darme un apasionado beso recostándome en la cama quedando sobre mí, abrigándome, protegiéndome, apreciando cada sensación, aprovechando cada momento para estar juntos…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cuando salimos de la habitación de Adrik no se sentía la presencia de nadie y agradecimos aquello, pero de alguna forma nos perturbo – _el silencio antes de la tormenta_. – pensé, sentía algo extraño, había algo que me estaba preocupando pero preferí ignorarlo, debía mantenerme positiva; ya todo estaba programado, era aun muy temprano, según sabíamos el túnel que había elegido Aloin era el que se empleaba para llevar los cadáveres después de que los demás se alimentarse y ya que eso había sido precisamente hace unos dos días no había de que preocuparse, no era un lugar precisamente cómodo u agradable pero teníamos que aprovechar cualquier recurso.

Empezamos a caminar vigilando cada zona hasta que vimos a alguien asomarse por una de las puertas; Nadina y Aloin estaban con sus capas negras esperándonos al final del pasillo, cuando llegamos a ellos Aloin nos paso un par de capas a nosotros.

- ¿Porque no hay nadie? – le pregunte pero Aloin fue el que contesto.

- No lo sabemos muy bien, hubo una convocatoria en la noche, pero no se ningún detalle… - susurro un poco alterado. – solo sé que esto me da muy mala espina señorita.

- No digas eso, de seguro es otra discusión. – le dijo Nadina tomando su brazo para que este se relajase.

Nos colocamos las capas y empezamos a correr guiados por Aloin, me seguía pareciendo extraño que no hubiese nadie, entonces en uno de los pasillos nos detuvimos.

- Nosotros debemos tomar este camino y ustedes aquel. – dijo apuntando una puerta. – esa las llevara por las escaleras hacia abajo, es un poco más sutil por lo que pasaran sin que nadie las vea, además las llevara directamente al túnel. – las dos asentimos y nos dirigimos a la puerta pero Nadina se detuvo antes.

- Ten cuidado ¿sí? – le suplico a Aloin y este asintió con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía junto con Adrik el cual me dedico por unos segundos una mirada de preocupación a la cual asentí.

Nadina y yo abrimos la puerta y nos encontramos con un pasillo ocurro donde divisamos al final unas escaletas hacia abajo y otras hacia arriba, empezamos bajar las escaleras lentamente, eran viejas y parecían que se caerían en cualquier momento y la oscuridad absoluta no ayudaba, así que tuvimos que bajar muy lentamente.

- Nadina, perdón. – le dije rompiendo el silencio y ella me miro confundida. – que nos tengas que escoltar, esto te traerá muchos problemas incluso si le ocultas esto a tu padre…

- Descuida, mi padre incluso desconoce mi relación con Aloin así que dudo que me reclame con esto y si se llegase a enterar yo ya no soy una niña como para que me regañe por tomar mis propias decisiones. – dijo muy segura, entonces me miro con una gran sonrisa pero con tristeza en su rostro. – Además tu y Adrik tienen mucho más que perder, es un bello anillo el que llevas. – dijo apuntando el anillo en mi dedo y yo me sonroje, ella solo rio y se acerco mas a mi susurrándome en el oído. – Y dime como _te fue. – _si estaba sonrojada antes ahora estaba pintada de rojo.

- No sé… de… que hablas… - dije nerviosa y ella rio bajo.

- Descuida… - me reconforto tomando mi mano. – prométeme que me invitaras… nunca me perdería la boda de mi mejor amiga… - no pude evitar sonreír.

Las escaleras ya me estaban empezando a parecer infinitas, iba a decir algo, pero de pronto tanto Nadina como yo nos detuvimos al escuchar un crujido, nos miramos y de pronto de la oscuridad unas manos tomaron a Nadina por la boca haciendo que diera un grito mudo antes de desaparecer en las sombras, pero antes de que pudiese gritar o hacer algo sentí una frías manos taparme la boca mientras la otra me tenia atrapada por la cintura no podía reaccionar o hacer nada ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Nos habrían descubierto? entonces sentí un aliento gélido rozar mi rosto seguido de pasar su nariz por mi cuello y después mi oído.

- Sera mejor no hacer esperar a los demás ¿no? – me dijo una voz que de seguro seria melodiosa para cualquiera pero para mí era repulsiva, entonces beso con sus fríos labios mi cuello.

**Adrik POV**

Cuando dejamos a las muchachas irse por el camino seguro Aloin y yo en menos de unos minutos ya estábamos dentro del túnel, estaba oscuro iluminado apenas por unas lámparas de gas, tenía un olor desagradable, aun se podía oler la sangre y el olor a muerte que este emanaba, no tenía ganas de saber cuántas personas había parado en este lugar, algunas de ellas tal vez por mí, pero al menos sabía que ya no tendría que volverlo a hacer; al igual que Reneesme yo también tenía mi desconfianza al ver que no había nadie, todo estaba tan tranquilo, tan silenciosos, tan sospechoso.

- Ya se están tardando mucho. – dije mirando la puerta ansioso ¿habría sido buena idea dejarlas ir solas?

- Descuida, esas escaleras son muy viejas tal vez estén bajándolas lentamente. – dijo de manera positiva, ni siquiera yo sabía como él podía mantener la calma y la actitud positiva en momentos como estos.

Tal vez yo también debería ser positivo, si salíamos de aquí podría estar con ella y no preocuparme de nada, recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior, aun podía sentir su cálido cuerpo y aun podía sentir aquella felicidad cuando ella acepto ser mi esposa, eso me daba motivos para seguir con vida, me daba motivos para seguir adelante, ella era el único propósito que yo tenía para vivir, por lo tanto la protegería… Entonces sentí que algo andaba mal…

- Nos descubrieron. – dijo Aloin mirando uno de los lados del túnel con el seño fruncido.

Los dos miramos fijamente ese extremo y nos colocamos en posición de pelea, entonces vimos salir a al menos cuatro vampiros de la oscuridad y rápidamente nos rodearon, podría fácilmente aventarlos contra la pared pero sería difícil hacerlo con todos a la vez, mire a Aloin y este asintió, entonces de un segundo a otro hice que todos quedaran aplastados en el piso sin moverse, pero antes de que Aloin empezase a atacarlos la puerta se abrió, sentí una punzada de alivio pero solo fue por un segundo antes de ver a un vampiro sosteniendo a Nadina aprisionándola.

- Nadina… - susurro Aloin horrorizado mientras Nadina empezaba a derramar lágrimas, no podía gritar ya que una de las manos de aquel vampiro tenía tapada su boca, pero aun así pataleaba violentamente.

Entonces mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi a Reneesme salir atrapada de la misma forma que Nadina por Gabriel, el cual me miraba con una sonrisa burlona, mientras acercaba su rostro al cuello de ella.

- Creo que no te conviene hacer lo que estás haciendo. – me dijo y entendí que si atacaba entonces lo más seguro es que Reneesme terminase pagando por aquello.

Libere a todos del suelo y entonces dos de ella tomaron a Aloin por los brazos seguidos de los otros dos que hicieron lo mismo conmigo, mientras Gabriel se acercaba con Reneesme aun atrapada entre sus brazos, podía ver la mirada de terror en su rostro mientras la mía estaba llena de ira ciega hacia Gabriel, el cual aun no despegaba su rostro de su cuello.

- Creo que su plan de escapar está teniendo sus fallas. – dijo irónico y yo y Aloin le gruñimos.

- ¡Suéltalas! – le gruñí.

- Creo que no estás en posición de pedirme nada… además dudo que te quieras perder la ejecución de tu amada. – abrí los ojos horrorizados mientras las lagrimas de angustian empezaban a correr por las mejillas de Reneesme.

- ¡Gabriel detente! ¡Es una orden! – le grito Nadina cuando logro apartar su boca, pero inmediatamente se la volvieron a tapar.

- Lo lamento pero no podre seguir sus órdenes esta vez, esto va más allá de la guardia "my lady".

- ¡¿Que pretendes? – le grite intentando zafarme pero entonces al ver como forcejeaba apretó mas fuerte a Reneesme haciendo que esta se retorciera en sus brazos, así que me detuve.

- Nosotros los Volturis debemos cumplir la ley ¿no?... – entonces paso su nariz por el cuellos de ella haciendo que se estremeciese al tiempo que soltaba la boca de Reneesme y la usara para tomar su rostro levantándolo para dejar al descubierto su cuello. – Además ustedes ya han roto la ley más de un vez. Los maestros no harán nada contra ustedes, pero yo sí, me asegurare de ejecutar a pestes como los mitad vampiros… seres tan inferiores y repugnantes… - susurro esta vez rozando sus labios en el cuello de ella haciendo que soltara un grito ahogado.

- ¡Gabriel detente! – le grito Aloin pero este no le prestó atención.- Se que estas en contra de algunas cosas pero…

- No sabes de lo que hablas, para nosotros, vampiros es una desgracia un vergüenza tener que servirle a una mocosa bastarda. - dijo uno de los vampiros que tenia aprisionado a Aloin y vi que Nadina bajaba la cabeza avergonzada.

- Además de que son innecesarios en este mundo ¿en que nos benefician? – dijo otro haciendo reír con ganas a Gabriel.

- Ven, todos aquí estamos en contra de su existencia, son 4 contra 5 ¡creo que ganamos! – dijo con voz demente. - Me pregunto si te molestaría compartirla conmigo. – trague en seco sabiendo a que se refería. - ¿Qué tan bien sabe su sangre?

- ¡Detente! – le grite angustiado no me importaba rebajarme, avergonzarme o perder todo mi orgullo. – ¡Haz lo que quieras conmigo pero déjala! – esta vez sonó mas como un gemido, el solo sonrió mas grande.

- Pero Adrik… este es el castigo que te mereces. - lo mire confundido y el solo frunció el seño. - ¿Tan rápido olvidaste a Lucy? Yo vi como tú los dejaste morir, vi morir a mi familia, pudiste haber hecho algo pero no…. – murmuro con odio.

Suspire resignado, sabía muy bien su odio, su odio hacia mí, el pudo haberlo superado pero eso era imposible, si alguna vez había quedado algo de humanidad en el, esta se había desvanecido.

- Aun en este momento sigo sin arrepentirme de al decisión que tome... - le dije con voz monótona.- de lo que si me arrepentí fue del rencor que este produjo en ti Gabriel. - aquello no era disculpa pero no tenía nada de que disculparme con él, él fue el que se dejo llenar de odio, el odio aun reflejado en sus ojos, aunque ahora había una sonrisa sínica en su rostro.

- Me alegra que pienses eso porque yo tampoco me arrepentiré de lo que haré... ahora veras lo que se siente ver morir a un ser querido y ver como nadie puede ayudarte...

Entonces clavo sus dientes en el cuello de Reneesme mientras ella soltaba un chillido de dolor mientras la sangre de ella se escurría de los labios de Gabriel manchando su camisa, entonces el silencio se sentencio, todos estábamos horrorizados, aunque por mi parte yo estaba básicamente en shock, no podía moverme, estaba totalmente paralizado viendo como Gabriel la iba matando lentamente, lo único que veía era su rostro, que por alguna razón mostraba más tristeza que horror, podía sentir el dolor que ella sentía, ver lo que ella veía, me veía fijamente a mí, me miraba arrepentida y culpable mientras sus latidos iban disminuyendo… de pronto sin que ningún sonido saliese de sus labios empezó a moverlos…

- _Lo siento_ - entonces de pronto se relajo de manera aterradora en los brazos de Gabriel mientras cerraba sus ojos dejando caer su cabeza… ya todo había terminado.

- Oh… veo que no tenía mucho que ofrecer y siéndote sincero su sangre sucia no es agradable. - dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa.

Nadina empezó a gritar mientras forcejaba más fuerte, al igual que Aloin, pero yo seguí quieto.

Ella había… deje de pensar y me deje llevar por toda la ira que había guardado hasta entonces, me deje cegar y me deje llevar por mis instintos más inhumanos… todo el túnel empezó a temblar como si se hubiese desatado un terremoto, entonces los vampiros que me sostenían me soltaron al instante al igual que los que sostenía a Aloin y a Nadina, pero no les di tiempo a ninguno de escapar ya que los volé contra las paredes atravesándolas, de seguro eso no los mataría pero tardarían en arreglar todos sus huesos.

Entonces fije mi vista contra Gabriel el cual dejo a Reneesme en el suelo y este cayo inerte, sin vida, eso solo hizo que la idea de despedazarlo fuese más placentera. De un momento a otro Gabriel ya se encontraba levantado en el aire con el rostro lleno de terror, no me importaba si le había causado todo aquello, por que el dolor y el odio que él sentía hacia mí no se comparaba con el mío en estos momentos y como si hubiese una bomba en su interior lo hice explotar esparciendo su cuerpo por todos lados **(N/A: Se que es algo muy gore u horrible pero creo que se lo merecía).**

- ¡Adrik detente! ¡Nos mataras a todos! – grito la voz la voz de Aloin pero no me importo.

Todo seguía temblando ¿Qué importaba si todos moríamos? No importaba, ella ya no estaba, ella había muerto frente a mis ojos y yo no había hecho nada para detenerlo, solo observaba, si seguía utilizando mi don de esta manera terminaría muerto ¿Qué importaba si moría? Como dijo Gabriel, ese era el castigo que me merecía, si tan solo no hubiese sido tan cobarde, cobarde por no haberle confesado lo que sentía desde hace mucho, cobarde por haberla traído aquí, cobarde por no haberla salvado…

Entonces sentí que todo el aire se me escapaba del cuerpo al tiempo de que sentía un fuerte golpe en mi estomago, entonces vi que era mi padre, el cual me había golpeado fuertemente, tosí un par de veces y el sin mirarme me susurro la única cosa que me hizo volver a la realidad.

- Deberías calmarte antes de tomar medidas tan apresuradas… - me susurro tranquilamente. – ella no ha muerto aun, pero lo estará si no te controlas.

Entonces todo el temblor se detuvo y cuando él me soltó caí de rodillas, respirando con dificultad, me sentía exhausto y me faltaba todo el aire, entonces sentí a Nadina colocándose a mi lado sosteniéndome los hombros para que no me desplomara.

- ¡Adrik! ¿Estás bien? – me dijo alarmada.

- Es… estoy bien… - dije sin aliento y jadeando, definitivamente me había dejado llevar y ahora mi cuerpo estaba pagando las consecuencias. - ¿Cómo… es…ta ella? – logre articular un poco mas angustiado.

- Esta viva aun y por suerte Gabriel no soltó ponzoñosa en ella… pero me temo que ha perdido mucha sangre… - hablo por primera vez Aloin con Reneesme en su espalda.

Empecé a escuchar con detenimiento y pude escuchar sus leves latidos, eran débiles, pero al menos constantes aunque su respiración era casi nula, estaba bastaste aliviado… empecé a jadear mas fuerte cuando empecé a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho y sentía todo mi aire irse de mi cuerpo.

- ¡Adrik! – grito Nadina sosteniéndome con más fuerza.

- Imprudente, te has dejado llevar, ahora estas casi muerto. - dijo mi padre sin pisca alguna de emoción.

- Gracias por detenerme… - murmure y el por unos momento se vio sorprendido pero no cambio su dura expresión.

- Deben irse ya… - dijo disponiéndose a irse mientras Nadina me servía de apoyo, nos dispusimos a irnos entonces, tanto yo como Reneesme necesitábamos atención y pronto...

- Papá… - susurro de repente Nadina y todo nos quedamos viendo al frente.

Vimos como un montón de vampiros se acercaba a donde estábamos y vimos salir de un tumulto de ellos a Aro y a Marco, Nadina instantáneamente se escondió detrás de mí al verlos, Aro me miraba con ojos furiosos lo cual no era propio de él, mientras Marco con su rostro neutral, Aro fue el primero en hablar.

- Debimos habernos imaginado que ese temblor fue obra tuya Adrik… - entonces suspiro frustrado. – te dimos la oportunidad de ser parte de nosotros y dejarte vivir a pesar de todo… pero me temo que esa oportunidad ya no puede existir…

- Aro al menos deberías escuchar sus razones… - dijo Marco con la misma neutralidad que en su rostro.

- Trataron de escapar es muy obvio y por si fuese poco casi destruyen el castillo y por lo que veo mataste a algunos cuantos Adrik… - entonces miro con decepción a mi padre el cual solo le fulmino con la mirada. - Y tu, me decepcionado mucho Cayo.

- Debo recordarte que tal vez tu tengas derecho sobre toda la guardia… pero yo tengo derecho sobre Adrik y si yo quiero puede dejarlo ir, eres tu el que no tiene el derecho de exigir nada respecto a él. – dijo mi padre sin vacilación y todo el mundo se quedo cayado hasta yo.

- Pero de igual manera, las acciones y medidas tomadas por Adrik son algo que ya no puedo seguir tomando por alto. – entonces levanto la mano indicando para atacar.

Me encontraba mal herido, estaba cansado y si volvía a utilizar mi don obviamente moriría, pero ¿Qué más podía perder? Si no hacía nada matarían a Reneesme, ya deje que le hiciesen daño una vez, no lo volvería a hacer, todos estaban preparados para atacarnos, respire hondo, definitivamente hoy no era mi día….

- ¡Basta! – Chillo Nadina saliendo detrás mío interponiéndose entre los vampiros y nosotros.- Ya es suficiente… - susurro con la voz rota.

- Nadina apártate… - le dijo Aro y pude ver la duda en su rostro.

- ¡¿Cuántos más? – volvió a gritar ella. - ¡Ya bastas con las muertes sin sentido! ¡¿Cuántos mas tendrán que morir para que entiendas?

- Nadina… - susurro el sorprendido.

Entonces Nadina se calmo y lo miro seriamente, su rostro serio la hacía ver más madura y autoritaria, Nadie dijo nada ante la postura de Nadina y más aun cuando empezó a hablar con voz clara y alta.

- Si ellos van a morir entonces deberás saber que todo esto fue a causa de Gabriel y su plan para matarnos y si quieres terminar lo que el termino entonces puedes matarme a mí también porque yo también forme parte de esto y si no fuese por Adrik Gabriel nos hubiese matado a mí y a Aloin; por eso pienso pagarle ese favor, si intentas atarlo a él o a Reneesme tendrás que matarme. - dijo seriamente callando a todos, como si ella fuese la máxima autoridad en ese momento. – por favor papá déjalos ir, no son objetos, son seres vivos con latidos y sangre en sus venas que merecen vivir...

Todo se quedo en silencio y se pudo sentir la tensión y la duda en el aire, Nadina miraba con determinación a Aro sin moverse ni cambiar de postura, Aro miro fijamente a Marco y este asintió, después miro a mi padre quien también asintió y después miro a Nadina un poco mas compresivo, entonces hablo.

- Pueden irse con la condición que no volverán… - entonces se dirigió a su guardia. – no podemos hacer mas nada acá. Iros de aquí… - entonces todos se fueron de la misma forma en la que llegaron menos Aro quien miro a Nadina de reojo. – tu deberás asegurare que salgan de aquí… más tarde decidiremos tu castigo… - termino de decirle antes de también desaparecer.

- Papá... – susurro Nadina con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba a nosotros y me ayudaba a levantarme.

Mire a mi padre de reojo y este no dijo nada mas, se giro y se dispuso a irse.

- Espera… esto sigue sin cambiar nada, pero gracias… padre… - le dije y él se paro unos segundos antes de disponerse a correr.

- Lagarta de mí vista lo más antes posible… - susurro antes de desaparecer.

Me sentía feliz, aliviado, sobre todo aliviado, ya nos dejarían en paz, de una vez por todas, ya no habría más preocupación, dolor u odio; ahora, mientras salíamos solo quedaba esperar a que Reneesme se recuperase y así poder quedarme la eternidad a su lado.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué tal? Sin comentarios ^^**


	23. De vuelta a casa

**Capitulo 23: De vuelta a casa**

Me sentía flotando, mi cuerpo se sentía tan liviano, por alguna razón me sentía clamada ¿estaba muerta? No, eso no era posible aun podía sentir mi corazón latir, no era que no podía despertar, es que no quería, aun recordaba los últimos sucesos, la noche con Adrik, nuestro intento de escapar, Nadina, Gabriel, el rostro lleno de terror de Adrik… ¿Qué le paso? ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Logro escapar? No quería pensar lo peor, pero no tenía el valor para despertar. Pero como su mi mente me gritase lo contrario mis ojos inconscientemente se abrieron lentamente, vi que estaba debajo de un luz muy brillante ¿estaría muerta? no veía en realidad mucho, mi visión aun estaba borrosa, pero entonces sentí unos dedos cálidos posarse en mi mejilla y entonces pude mirar con mejor claridad y pensé que estaba en el cielo por que había un ángel frente a mí.

- Morí ¿verdad? – pregunte y pude ver como mi ángel frunció el ceño y su rostro se volvía una mueca de dolor.

Acerque mi mano para acariciar su rostro, mi ángel era igual a Adrik, pero no me sorprendía. El sostuvo mi mano sobre su mejilla.

- No estás muerta…

- Lo sé… - murmure aun débil entonces sentí como me estrechaba mas fuerte con su cuerpo y posaba su rostro en mi cuello y entonces sentí algo cálido y húmedo ¿estaba llorando?

Como pude logre abrazarlo, no sabía dónde me encontraba o bajo que circunstancias ahora todo lo que importaba era que podía abrazar y seguir abrazando aquella calidez. El levanto su rostro y pude ver su mueca de dolor y solo una lagrima la cual atrape.

- Tus lágrimas son hermosas. – bromee y resoplo volviéndome a abrazar.

- Adrik muy pronto llegaremos. - dijo una voz a lo lejos la cual no pude distinguir ya que todo volvió a ponerse oscuro.

- Descansa… - me dije el reconfortándomelo ultimo que logre escuchar fue. – Llegaremos pronto a casa.

¿Habría sido un sueño? ¿Ahora si estaba muerta? Cuando sentía mejor mi cuerpo, un poco mas fuerte aunque aun agotada intente abrir los ojos y entonces sentí unos fríos dedos en mi mejilla, instantáneamente me gire hacia donde provenía aquella dulce caricia, y me encontré con un dos pares de ojos dorados, entonces las lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas.

- Ma…ma… papá… - susurre con voz débil y ronca, los dos me sonrieron y no dudaron en abrazarme, les hubiese correspondido.- los… extrañe tanto… perdón… - les dije entre lagrimas.

- Ya todo pasó amor, todo estará bien. – me dijo mi padre acariciando mi cabello.

- No podemos creer que estés aquí… - dijo mi madre entre sollozos sin lágrimas.

- No… llores mamá… ya volví… lo siento. – seguía diciendo esta vez entre llantos.

Mis padres y yo nos quedamos abrazados un largo rato hasta que mi mente estuvo lo suficientemente despejada como para estar consciente de donde nos encontrábamos, estábamos en el estudio de Carlisle y yo me encontraba en una camilla ¿Cómo abre llegado aquí? ¿Quién me habría traído? ¿Dónde estaban los demás? Seguía mirando de reojo todo a mi alrededor, intente levantar mi espalda lo cual logre quedando sentada, pero solo fueron unos segundos antes de sentirme mareada y caerme en los brazos de mi padre.

- Aun estas débil hija… - decía mi madre volviéndome a recostar con cuidado, yo solo la mire confundida.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – pregunte aun mareada, gire mi cabeza a un lado y note que había un tubo de intravenosa en mi muñeca que llevaba sangre a mi cuerpo, entonces recordé el ataque de Gabriel.

- Dos días y medio, llegaste de emergencia hace unas cinco horas. – decía mi madre y entonces soltó otro sollozo. – perdón…es que aun no me lo creo…

- ¿Qué tengo? – pregunte.

- Has perdido mucha sangre… - lo mire confundida. – el… nos conto todo… - mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. – pero lograron sacarte a tiempo aunque cuando llegaste estaban muy mal y débil. – entonces recordé a Adrik ¿el me habría traído?

- Díganme… - les suplique sabiendo a que me refería, mi padre fue el que comenzó.

- Unas horas después de que ustedes se fueron nos dijeron que hubo un accidente en el avión y que ustedes… - una mueca de dolor y angustia se asomo por el rostro de mi padre, con pocas fuerzas levante mi mano y acaricie su rostro, entonces respiro hondo mientras sostenía mi mano sobre su rostro y prosiguió.- Al principio no lo aceptamos, simplemente no podíamos, fuimos a buscarlos por todas partes, pero nada, hasta que enserio pensamos que ustedes habían… - esta vez mi mamá me volvió a abrazar, preferí que no siguieran, esos eran recuerdos muy dolorosos.

- ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – les pregunte cambiando el curso de la historia.

- Pasaron los meses y… no fue fácil para nadie…entonces recibimos una llamada, una mujer nos informo que esperásemos en el aeropuerto y entonces… - se inclino y beso mi frente.

- ¿Una mujer? – Pregunte confundida, entonces… - Nadina… - susurre ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Se habría quedado en Italia? Entonces las lágrimas volvieron a mi rostro, lo más probable es que todos los Volturis se enterasen del escape ¿Qué le pasaría a Nadina? ¿Cómo reacciono su padre?

Entonces mi madre coloco su mano en mi frente.

- Ella te está esperando junto a todos. – dijo ella con voz dulce y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

- ¿Saben quién es?

- Si estamos hablando de una mujer alta de cabello negro y ojos azules sí. – dijo mi padre y yo los mire confundido ¿una mujer? mi padre me giño un ojo, de seguro él era el único que conocía su verdadera identidad.

- ¿Y donde estas…? – pregunte esta vez más preocupada, no quería pensar en nada malo.

- Como te dijo "todos" te están esperando.- mi corazón creció tanto que no me cupo en el pecho.

Sin importar nada acumule todas mis fuerzas e intente levantarme, ninguno de mis padre se opuso, en cambio me ayudaron a pararme, llevaba una bata blanca y cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo sentí como si no tuviese suficiente fuerza peor mis padre me ayudaron, me sirvieron de apoyo.

Mis pasos eran lentos y torpes, mi padre me dijo que no me esforzara mucho, pero igual seguí, entonces mis padres me abrieron la puerta y les dije que me dejaran a lo cual aceptaron aunque estuvieron precavidos viendo cada movimiento que hacía. Di mis primeros paso sola, intentando no caerme, sentía mis piernas débiles, tuve que apoyarme en la pared para no caer, cuando llegue al pie de la escalera mis padres se apresuraron a agarrarme.

- En serio puedo sola… - le dije y ellos solo me miraron por unos segundos antes de asentir y mi madre fue la primera en baja.

- Te esperaremos abajo. – me dijo mi padre mientras me daba un beso en la frente y se fue.

Me apoye de la baranda de la escalera y empecé a bajar lentamente las escaleras, cada escalón me acercaba mas a mi familia, empecé a ir un poco más rápido, yo diría que demasiado para mi estado, cuando estaba a punto de bajar los últimos escalones mis piernas decayeron y perdí el equilibrio, espere el impacto con el suelo, pero en vez de eso unos cálidos brazos me envolvieron atrayéndome a su pecho, mis ojos amenazaban por derramar lagrimas cuando percibí su dulce aroma. Me aferre fuertemente en su pecho mojando su camisa con mis lágrimas, el también me estrecho dulcemente para no lastimarme.

- Bienvenida. – me dijo Adrik y levante mi rostro para verlo y vi que el me miraba con una tierna sonrisa, entonces giro su rostro lo cual yo también hice mirando fijamente a los que me esperaban… mi familia.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Vamos Reneesme no es para tanto… - me decía Alice mientras subía la cremallera de mi ajustado vestido mientras que ella llevaba un vestido color mostaza **(N/A Fotos de los vestidos de las chicas en mi perfil).**

- Pues claro que lo es, no todos tenemos piel de piedra. – le reproche.

- No entiendo tu sufrimiento ¡sola mira ese vestido! – dijo Nadina abrazándome fuertemente. - ¡Te ves hermosa!

- No tanto como tú. – dijo observando su vestido color azul brillante haciendo juego con su cabello y ojos.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que habíamos vuelto a casa, Nadina y Aloin se habían ido a la semana de haber llegado y volvieron a visitarnos hace tres días, aunque claro Nadina tuvo que mentirle a su padre para que le permitiese venir, ella se había vuelto una gran amiga de la familia aunque en realidad nadie sabía que ella era hija de Aro y siempre se mostraba a nosotros en su forma adulta, lo único que sabía mi familia de ella era que era un mitad vampiro reclutada por los Volturis lo cual no era necesariamente una mentira, aunque mi padre sabia toda la verdad, nunca le dijimos la verdad a nadie de lo que había ocurrido; lo malo era que ella y Alice tenían las misma aficiones por la moda aunque lo peor era que nunca están de acuerdo en nada, por lo que Nadina opto su carácter más pedante, por lo que supuse que nadie usaría ropa cómoda hoy.

- ¡Listo! – dijo Alice colocando los últimos detalles a mi vestido blanco.

- Creo que se le vería mejor esto. – dijo Nadina mostrándome un broche en forma de flor colocándolo en mi cabello.

- No se le vería bien es muy… - iba a reprocharle Alice.

- ¿Pedí tu opinión enana? – le dijo burlonamente, esto se ponía cada vez mejor (nótese el sarcasmo).

- Perdón pero ella es MI sobrina y esta es MI casa así que yo pongo las reglas. – le dijo Alice colocándose en frente de ella aunque era obvio que Nadina era mucho más alta.

- Perdóname a mí, pero por lo que yo recuerdo yo fui quien diseño el traje.

- Eso explica el pésimo gusto. - Ok ahora si estaban furiosas.

- Hablando de pésimo gusto, la tijera que te corto el cabello quiere demandarte por abuso físico.

- Ah sí, pues ¿Dónde conseguiste ese vestido? ¿En la tienda de disfraces usados? Además… - tomo un mechón del cabello suelto de Nadina y se lo señalo. – ¡Por dios! ¡Mira estas puntas!

- Cállate pecho plano, hija de… - Nadina estaba a punto de insultara a Alice cuando yo las interrumpí a las dos colocándome en medio.

- Oigan no quiero peleas hoy ¿vale? Y si quieren pelear y hacer el ridículo háganlo a fuera donde no las escuche – les dije seriamente y ellas me miraron un segundo antes de asentir cada una e irse en direcciones opuestas dejándome sola.

Suspire aliviada, me dirigí hacia el gran espejo y me dedique a mirarme de pies a cabeza, mi cabello me lo habían alisado y me lo habían recogido dejando unos cuantos mechones en suaves ondas por fuera, mi maquillaje era natural resaltando mi cremosa piel, con los ojos levemente delineados destacando mis ojos y los labios rosados, mientras que mi vestido blanco llegaba hasta el suelo, no tenia palabras para describir lo hermoso que era, aun podía recordar cuando ayer Nadina trajo mi vestido, el cual ella misma había hecho, eso lo hacía más especial.

- Ya sabemos que eres hermosa, así que deja al podre espejo en paz… - me dijo una voz a mis espaldas y me gire sonriéndola.

- Que graciosos Jake. Me dio tanta gracia que olvide reírme. – le dije dirigiéndome hasta donde estaba, llevaba un traje negro y su cabello había crecido un poco desde la última vez que lo vi por lo que lo tenía amarrado con una cinta, entonces vi a la pequeña que sostenían sus brazos, su piel era morena mientras su cabello era de un marrón claro combinado por sus ojos de mismo tono que su cabello.

- Papá no es nada graciosos ¿verdad? – le pregunte a la pequeña de cuatro años frente a mí.

- Papá es muy gracioso. – me aseguro en su tono infantil.

- Anna ya sabes que no me gusta que me llames así me hace sentir viejo, llámame solo Jake. – le dijo el tratando de razonar con ella.

- ¿Papa Jake? – dijo esta vez confundida haciendo una mueca adorable.

- Olvídalo Anna mejor porque no él dice a tu tía Nessi que se ve linda. – le insistió.

- ¡Tía Nessi parece una princesa! – chillo emocionada.

- Gracias linda, aunque tú también estas muy linda. – dije y ella se sonrojo mientras sonreía abiertamente por lo cual Jake solo la miro con devoción.

Anna era una niña que Jacob había encontrado poco después de nuestro último encuentro, sus padres habían muerto en un incendio por lo que Jacob decidió acogerla, hacia tanto que no veía a Jacob tan feliz, cada cosa que Anna hacia maravillaba a Jake y Anna por su parte no podía sentirse más dichosa, aunque no hace poco quedase huérfana ella igual era feliz, porque tenia a Jake a su lado, el había llegado apenas unas semanas atrás, como nunca supimos del destino de Jake entonces él nunca se entero de la desaparición de Adrik y yo, aunque ese sintió un poco culpable por no haberlo sabido antes pero ya todo estaba bien, Anna se había vuelto la nueva razón de vivir de Jacob, la miraba como si fuese lo único por lo que valía la pena luchar, siempre estaban juntos, quien sabrá, tal vez en el futuro Jacob al igual que yo encuentre el amor en la persona con la que creció.

- Oye Ness, ya todos te esperan, Edward vendrá en unos minutos. – se dirigió a mí y me dio un beso en la frente. – suerte, te quiero Nessi.

- Yo también Jake. – le dijo mientras se iba.

Respire hondo, faltaba poco para que hoy cumpliese mi sueño, me sentía tan feliz pero a la vez ansiosa y nerviosa, cuanto deseaba que aquellos brazos me envolviesen en ese instante, nunca pensé que todo esto ocurriese, al fin volvía estar en mi hogar con mi familia, desde que había vuelto ninguno se separaba de mi e incluso de Adrik, el también era parte de la familia, todos nos amábamos. Volví a respirar hondo y volví al espejo, lo nervios me estaban quemando viva.

Entonces sentí la esencia de mi padre acercándose, mire la entrada donde el llego y me miro con una sonrisa en el rostro, en sus ojos había orgullo, me acerque a él y el sostuvo su brazo con el mío.

- ¿Lista?

- ¿Me creerías si te digo que si? – dije calmando mi agitada respiración.

- La verdad no. – contesto y no pude evitar reír como tontas.- Mejor vamos antes de que te desmalles.

Mi padre y yo salimos de la habitación, sentía que mi corazón explotaría e cualquier momento, nos quedamos frente a la puerta de la casa, la ceremonia seria en el patio de la casa por lo que intente no sorprenderme mucho cuando mi padre y yo salimos y vimos el patio decorado con puras flores, había una larga alfombra blanca que llegaba hasta un gran arco blanco decorados por una fina enredaderas cubiertas de flores blancas, pero lo que hizo que mi corazón se acelerada era el ver a Adrik al final del altar esperándome con una bella sonrisa, aquella sonrisa con la cual crecí, aquella sonrisa la cual vio mis alegrías y mis penas, lentamente mi padre me fue escoltando, no vi las caras de los invitados ni otra cosa, solo podía verlo a él, perdiéndome en aquellos ojos que ya no eran tormentosos, por primera vez estaban en paz, por primera vez podía sentir la paz que el emanaba, quería llegar pronto hacia él, fundirme en sus brazos, decirle cuanto lo amaba.

Cuando llegamos donde se encontraba mi padre tomo mi mano y la dirigió a la de Adrik, nos dedico una sonrisa a los dos antes de retirarse. Adrik entonces tomo mi otra mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos mientras el padre hablaba, en realidad no le tomábamos importancia a lo que decían, solo hablamos a la hora de anunciar nuestros votos, Adrik fue el primero en hablar.

- Yo, Adrik, te quiero a ti, Reneesme, como amiga, como amante, como esposa, y me entrego a ti, y prometo solemnemente velar por nuestro amor, serte fiel y sostener tu mano hasta el fin de los tiempos. – dijo sin vacilación, seguro de sus palabras acariciando cada palabra.

- Yo, Reneesme, te quiero a ti, Adrik, como amigo, como amante, como esposo, y me entrego a ti, y prometo solemnemente velar por nuestro amor, serte fiel y sostener tu mano hasta el fin de los tiempos. – dije con las misma seguridad que él, nos miramos a los ojos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro del otro.

- Con el poder que me ha sido otorgado por el altísimo yo los declaro marido y mujer, ya puede besar a la novia.

Adrik me miro un par de segundos más antes de acunar mi rostro en sus manos y juntar suavemente sus labios con los míos mientras yo lo abrazaba por el cuello, sentí como mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, cuando nos separamos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos ambos con una sonrisa, entonces empezamos a reír mientras se escuchaban los aplausos de los invitados, nos volvimos a besar, esta vez sin querer separarnos nunca más.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Me encontraba dándola la espalda a Adrik mientras él me abrazaba por detrás haciendo pequeñas círculos en mi abdomen descubierto, me sentía en lo más alto de mis sueños, desde que el y yo llegásemos a la isla Esme no nos habíamos separado en toda la noche, ninguno de los dos quería dormirse pero el sueño ya nos estaba ganando, la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana haciéndolo aun mas mágico, me sentía bien, tan en calma, tan amada, incluso estaba más feliz que cuando Adrik y yo lo hicimos por primera vez, porque ahora si era definitivo que estaríamos siempre juntos. Lentamente me gire hasta quedar frente a él y apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón yendo acorde con los míos. No nos dijimos nada, solo nos quedamos abrazados hasta que el decidió romper el silencio.

- Deberíamos dormir ya… - dijo mientras besaba mi frente y me estrechaba más a su cuerpo.

- Mmm… todavía no… - dije botando un leve suspiro antes de bostezar.

- ¿Hay algo que no te permita dormir?

- Además de ti… solo un cosa… - empecé a susurrar cuando el sueño ya me estaba ganando, sentí como mis parpados empezaron a caer.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto mientras me giraba para que yo quedara enzima de él apoyando mi rostro en cuello.

- Nada… es vergonzoso… - le dije mientras sentía cada vez mas como el cansancio me llegaba.

- Anda al menos que quieras que te obligue… - su voz también se sonaba cansada así que hable de una vez.

- Quiero… me gustaría una familia… - pero antes de continuar ya yo estaba dormida en los brazos del ser que amaba.

. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .

Estaba sentada en la camilla del consultorio de mi abuelo, mientras Adrik se hallaba sentado mirando una revista. Ya había pasado un año desde la boda Adrik y yo nos fuimos a vivir a Nueva Zelanda el hogar de Adrik y visitábamos a mi familia cada dos o tres meses, tener mi propio hogar con Adrik era lo mejor del mundo, era un lugar tan tranquilo y apacible, donde el aire puro llenaba tus pulmones.

Como era de esperarse hace unos días fuimos Forks en nuestras típicas visitas pero por alguna razón me sentía mareada y ya iban dos veces que me desmallaba desde que llegue, las nauseas y los mareos persistían por lo cual ahora me encontraba aquí esperando los resultados de los exámenes que me habían hecho…

- ¿Te sientes mal? – me pregunto mientras sentía mi cabeza dar vueltas.

- Un poco… creo que me cayó mal la comida… - dije intentando contener las ganas de vomitar, últimamente no había consumido mucha sangre ya que de alguna forma me volvía adicta a la comida de Adrik, tal vez eso era lo que me tenía tan mal.

Entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi abuelo con su rostro tan apacible como siempre mientras se dirigía a mi sosteniendo lo que parecían ser los resultados, los hojeo una vez más antes de hablar.

- ¿Cómo esta Carlisle? – pregunto Adrik un poco preocupado.

- Todo parece normal, tal vez Nessi debería beber más sangre, en estos momentos el alimento no la nutrirá por completo. – iba diciendo y Adrik suspiro aliviado. - aparte de eso todo está bien… tú y tu bebé están bien.

Adrik y yo nos quedamos en silencio un tiempo indefinido, mis ojos se salieron de mi rostro y mi respiración se volvió más profunda mientras unas lagrimas caían por mis ojos, mi abuelo no se quedo más tiempo y se fue dándome una sonrisa de apoyo, de seguro quería dejarnos a solas a Adrik y a mí. Mi mano instantáneamente viajo hacia mi vientre, pero mi sorpresa fue sentir la mano de Adrik sobre mi vientre, lo mire y el solo podía ver mi vientre antes de mirarme a los ojos al principio con cara de asombro pero luego se fue relajando hasta volverse una sonrisa llena de júbilo, yo solo empecé a llorar mientras me tiraba encima de él, mientras el nos envolvía tanto a mi bebé como a mi…

**Primero que todo lamento no haber actualizado, es que estaba ocupada con Luchando por tu amor, espero que les haya gustado, este es un cap muy emotivo aunque claro sigue el epilongo, al fin terminare este fic! Espero comentarios (positivos claros) y además ¡Nessi está embarazada! ¿Qué será niño o niña? Por cierto el vestido de bodas de Nessi y el vestido de Nadina están en mi porfile. Un beso enorme.**

**P.D. Espero que estan contentos por el destinod e Jake ?pensaron que lo iba a dejar solito? bueno si lo creyeron entocnes me lastimaron mucho T.T jajajaa nos leemos en el ultiomo cap, si me tardo no me culpen, tengame pasiencia.**


	24. Epilongo

**Epilogo**

Me encontraba frente a la estufa preparando el almuerzo mientras tarareaba una de mis canciones favoritas cuando de pronto sentí a alguien abrazarme por la espalda mientras apoyaba su barbilla en mi hombro.

- Huele delicioso… aunque apuesto que es solo apariencia… - no pude evitar darle un codazo en las costillas. – fue una broma, iba a decir que sabría mejor de lo que huele.

- No te salvaras de esta… - le amenace tomando un poco de harina y echarle un poco en el rostro por lo cual el hizo lo mismo.

- Ojo por ojo ¿recuerdas? – dijo mientras reía y tomaba un pañuelo para limpiarse el rostro después acercándose a mí y limpiarme la cara también a mí. – eres un desastre en la cocina.

- No todos tenemos más de dos siglos cocinando. – dije rodando los ojos. – Ya estoy limpia, no tienes porque seguir. – le dije cuando termino de limpiarme.

- Espera… me falto un poco aquí… - dijo mientras me daba un corto beso en los labios.

Entonces de pronto de la planta de arriba se escucho un gran estruendo seguidos de unos gritos y luego el sonido de algo romperse. – _que no sea lo que estoy pensando_. – decía la mente de Adrik mientras lo tocaba, aun no podía controlarlo muy bien pero ahora al igual que mi don original este también lo hacía inconscientemente.

- Adiós tranquilidad… - susurre al tiempo que se escuchaban los pasos por las escaleras a toda velocidad.

- ¡Mamá!… - gritaba Shopie mientras corría hacia nosotros, estaba llena de pintura, aunque claro se tropezó con sus pies y cayó al suelo, era obvio que había heredado ese equilibrio de mi madre.

Adrik inmediatamente se acerco a ella y con el mismo trapo con el que se limpio se acerco al rostro de Shopie y empezó a limpiar la pintura de este, tenía los ojos grises de su padre pero mi color de cabello, el cual era liso largo y sus mejillas eran levemente coloradas como las mías, se podría decir que ella era incluso más hermosa que un vampiro, tenia al apariencia de una niña de ocho aunque en realidad tenía cuatro.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – le pregunte mientras me quitaba el delantal, entonces cuando iba a hablar…

- ¡No le creas nada! – gritaba Daniel bajando de las escalera, el también estaba lleno de pintura.

Daniel era igual a su gemela solo que su cabello era corto y un poco ondulado y su piel era del mismo tono que él su padre.

- Ok, basta… ahora díganme que ocurrió… - dijo Adrik sonando serio.

- Shopie estaba pintando cuando Daniel llego y tiro las pinturas de Shopie… - dijo ella entre sollozos refiriéndose a ella en tercera persona, un pequeño habito que desarrollo para que no la confundiesen con su hermano gemelo mayor.

- ¡Fue un accidente! – se defendió. – Me resbale sobre sus pinturas, no es mi culpa que seas una llorona. – dijo señalando a su hermana, no lo decía en serio, aunque a él le gustaba molestar a su hermana ella era lo más querido para el aunque no le gustase admitirlo. – _chismosa_. – dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta, el tenia un don similar al mío solo que este era a distancia y podían escucharlo las personas que él quisiese.

- ¡Sophie no es una chismosa! – chillo ella y entonces una de las jaras de la cocina estallo dejando el cristal disperso.

- ¡Sophie! – le reclame, ella tenía un don parecido al de su padre, solo que este era un poco más inestable, según Adrik con los años lo controlaría.

Tanto Adrik como yo suspiramos resignados, en momentos así lo mejor sería negociar antes de que terminaran con la casa y nuestras paciencias, ya que Daniel era muy terco y Sophie… bueno era la hija menor.

- Que les parece si ambos se responsabilizan y limpian el desastre, no quiero verlo ni ahora y más tarde así que limpien ¿vale? – les ordene

- Ok. – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras caminaban de vuelta arriba.

- Papa ¿Qué cocinas? – pregunto Sophie al pie de la escalera.

- Tu mamá es la que está cocinando.

- ¿Podemos mejor cazar? – pregunto esta vez Daniel gimiendo.

- No exageres ni que cocinara tan mal. – les grite para que me oyeran, se escucho un momento de silencio.

- Sophie preferiré la comida de papá. –grito mi linda y comprensible hija y yo solo suspire mientras Adrik se reía.

- No es gracioso… - volví a suspirar.

- Mejor no nos arriesguemos y me dejas cocinar, Nadina y los demás llegaran pronto… - entonces beso mi frente mientras me arrebataba el delantal de las manos. – mejor déjamelo a mí.

- ¿No crees que será traumante para los niños ver a su padre con un delantal? – el solo se encogió de hombros.

- Así me prefieren ¿no? – suspire mientras me ponía de puntas para besar su mejilla.

- Tenias harina hay. – le dije mientras él me daba otro beso.

Nunca me imagine que mi vida terminaría así, era tan perfecta y hermosa, aunque claro nos cayó como un balde de agua la noticia, mas nos sorprendió cuando nacieron.

"_Flash Black"_

- Es tan suave… - susurro Nadina mientras sobaba con su mejilla mi abultado vientre.

Estábamos en mi habitación pro lo que ella podía usar su verdadera forma de niña, las dos estábamos acostadas en la cama, por alguna razón mi embarazo fue un poco más lento de lo previsto, con tan solo tres mese y no uno mi vientre ya estaba lo suficientemente grande, y a diferencia de mi madre mi cuerpo no sufría tanto, según mi abuelo tal vez era porque Adrik y yo éramos de la misma especie porque mi bebé estaría de acorde a mi cuerpo, aunque claro pateaba mucho y debía consumir mucha sangre.

- Hey, Nessi ¿Qué nombre les pondrás a mi ahijado? – dijo Nadina mientras seguía con su rostro pegado a mi vientre, Nadina parecía la mas emocionada desde le conté que ella seria la madrina aunque Alice casi me mataba.

Entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Adrik, aun podía recordar como mis tíos y mi padre quisieron matar a Adrik cuando me embarace, pero claro todos estábamos felices, aunque aun no podíamos saber que era porque gracias a mi doble escucho mi padre no podía escucharlos. Adrik se acerco a mí y me beso la frente mientras acariciaba mi muy prominente vientre sentándose a mi lado.

- Primito ¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

- Si es niña se llamara Sophie… - dijo Adrik.

- Y si es niño se llamara Daniel… - concluí yo.

- Qué hermoso… - susurro sobre mi vientre. – es tan cálido y suave… serás un bebé muy feliz y amado. – susurro y tanto Adrik como yo le sonreímos.

- Es cierto… serás una niña o niño muy querido. – le susurre a mi vientre, los tres éramos mitad vampiros, éramos entre nosotros una familia separada de mi familia de vampiros y la de Nadina y Adrik, e iríamos creciendo poco a poco.

- Ojala no seas como tu padre… - le susurro dando pequeñas palmaditas.

- Gracias por arruinar un precioso momento. – le dijo Adrik suspirando.

- Sabes que digo la verdad, me puedo imaginar un hijo de Nessi ¡pero tuyo! – entonces saco la lengua y Adrik le dio un cocorrón en la cabeza.

- Tonta. – susurro.

- No seas malito pa-pi-to. – dijo en tono burlón.

- Recuérdame porque serás la madrina. – dijo perdiendo la paciencia Adrik, sin darme cuenta empecé a sentir un dolor en mi vientre.

- Porque me adoras- dijo ella sacándole otra vez y pasando su lengua por la mejilla de Adrik como si fuese un gato, por lo cual el exploto mientras sentía cada vez mas fuerte aquello dolor en mi parte baja, entonces….

- Oigan… - susurre pero ninguno me escucho, los dos estaban en el suelo Adrik jalando el cabello de Nadina y esta mordiendo su brazo.- oigan…- volví a susurrar, pero ninguno noto como de repente un liquido empezó a salir de entre mis piernas. - ¡Oigan! – grite esta vez por el dolor y los dos me miraron por lo que yo mire a Adrik con una sonrisa cansada. – va a nacer.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Me encontraba ya en la camilla del estudio de Carlsile, los únicos que se encontraban allí eran Carlisle, Adrik y Nadina, esta última no sé por qué, aunque en realidad en vez de preocupada parecía más bien fascinada presenciando el parto. Estaba jadeando, según mi abuelo el parto debido a mi cuerpo podía ser natural y en caso de problemas me harían una cesaría.

- Lo estás haciendo bien cariño. – me decía Adrik tomando mi mano cada vez que pujaba, entonces lo tome de la camisa y la jale hacia mí.

- ¡Si lo estuviese haciendo bien ya habría salido! – le dije mientras otro gemido salía de mi boca y volvía a pujar esta vez con más fuerza.

- Vamos Nessi ya puedo ver la cabeza. – dijo Carlisle, entonces volví a pujar y sentí como si mi cuerpo se liberara, se escucharon algunos gruñidos y uno que otro sollozo seguido por algunos tosidos…

Entonces Nadina empezó a dar saltitos mientras Carlisle le entregaba mi bebé, ella la miro por unos segundos antes de acercarse, tanto Adrik como yo sonreímos, era igual a su padre, sus ojos me dejaron ver sus ojos grises y note que su cabello era como el mío.

- Es Daniel. – susurro ella mientras mirábamos los ojos abiertos y curiosos y mi bebé, le acaricie la majilla.

_- Hola soy tu madre… - _le comunique y el sonrío pero entonces su rostro empezó a mirar por todos lados.

_- Donde esta Sophie…_ - Dijo con voz mental que de seguro todos escuchamos como si estuviese hablando, nos quedamos viendo sorprendidos unos segundos.

- ¿Sophie? – susurro Adrik y de pronto sentí otra vez el dolor en mi vientre.

- ¡Oh por dios! – grito Carlisle. – Reneesme necesito que vuelvas a pujar ¡tenemos que sacar al otro! – todos nos quedamos en silencio ¿otro?

_- Hermana… - _volvimos a escuchar la voz mental de Daniel y entonces volví a gritar, a pesar del shock seguí pujando por puro instinto materno mientras Adrik tomaba mi mano fuertemente dándome palabras de ánimo, entonces de pronto uno de los jarrones de allí empezó a quebrarse hasta romperse de pronto mientras las ventanas empezaban a tener pequeñas grietas.

_- ¡Hermanita eres asombrosa! – _volvió a decir mentalmente esta vez maravillado y con una gran sonrisa ¿mi hija estaba haciendo aquello?

Entonces con las fuerzas que me quedaban volví a pujar y entonces una sensación de vacío me invadió, esta vez se escuchaban sus llantos.

- Es una niña… - susurro Carlisle mientras no la pasaba, Adrik y yo nos dedicamos a mirarlos, eran las dos cositas mar hermosas del mundo.

Adrik me paso a Daniel el cual se acomodo en mi pecho mientras Adrik sostenía a Sophie la cual aun lloraba, entonces Adrik paso sus dedos por su mejilla por lo que ella dejo de llorar y lo miro con sus bellos ojos grises al igual que su hermano a mí, ambos nos miraban con fascinación, tal vez amor y cariña, Carlisle se fue a avisar a los demás mientras Nadina se nos quedo viendo con algunas lagrimas en su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa.

_- Mamá huele bien…_ - susurro Daniel mientras empezaba a quedarse dormido en mi pecho mientras que Sophie hacia lo mismo aferrándose a la camisa de Adrik con una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces Adrik se recostó a mi lado, la camilla era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, entonces con uno de sus brazos nos abrazo a mí y nuestros hijos.

- Gracias. – me susurro mientras besaba mi frente.

- Te amo. – le dije mientras empezaba a dormirme debido al agotamiento al igual que mis pequeños ángeles.

"_Fin Flash Black"_

Después de aquello volvimos a nuestra casa, para ser sincera cuidar a dos gemelos no era fácil, al principio les gustaba cambien de identidad por lo que Sophie empezó a hablar en tercera persona, otro tema era que cada uno también quería explorar sus dones por lo que la casa se encontró un tiempo patas arriba, también habíamos notado que crecen al mismo ritmo solo que un poco más lento a como lo hacíamos nosotros, yo no tenía ningún problema, así podríamos disfrutar su infancia más tiempo que la de mis padres conmigo, sus personalidades eran muy opuestas, Sophie era tranquila, responsable, algo torpe y muy emotiva… a veces mucho mientras su hermano era imperativo y alegre aunque era muy maduro en lo que involucraba a su hermana.

- Mama ¿Cuándo llegan los demás? Sophie quiere ver ya a Cris. – dijo Sophie mientras le peinaba su lacio cabello.

- ¡A mi hermanita le gusta Cris! – canto Daniel y entonces las mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo, aunque claro no negó nada tampoco.

- Cris es menor que Sophie, Sophie esta triste… - dijo tristemente ella y yo le bese su frente.

- Sabes que para nosotros la edad no importa. – entonces me acerque a su oído. – Adamas creo que le gustas. – entonces sus mejillas se coloraron y sonrío esperanzada. – ¿Daniel?

- Si mamá… - dijo el ya terminando de vestirse.

- ¿Podrías continuar tu peinando a tu hermana que me tengo que cambiar?

- Vale… - dijo él mientras se acercaba, le entregue el cepillo y el empezó a peinar a su pequeña hermana, a pesar de todos él nunca lastimaría a su hermana. La imagen de Daniel peinando a su hermana era un cuadro hermoso.

Cuando estaba a punto de irme sentí como unos brazos me impedían el paso.

- Adrik déjame pasar… - le dije tratando de apartarlo. –

- Tranquila amor… además eres tú la que no me deja pasar. – entonces me tomo en brazos y giro sobre sus pies dejándome a mi afuera y a él adentro mientras me giñaba un ojo.

- ¡Listo! – dijo Daniel. – Sophie es muy linda.

- Sophie te agradece hermano mayor… - dijo ella y entonces corrió hasta quedar frente a nosotros. - ¿Cómo se ve Sophie?

Ella llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes muy sencillos perfecto para ella mientras su largo cabello se encontraba atado con dos coletas altas cayendo por sus hombros dándole un toque de dulzura.

- Te vez adorable. – dijo Adrik por lo que ella solo sonrío.

- Tu también te vez guapo Daniel. – dije señalando sus pantalones negros y su camisa blanca con un gorro marrón y una chaqueta del mismo color.

Entonces Daniel se acerco a su hermana y la miro fijamente y entonces ella asintió, por lo que tal vez Daniel le estaba diciendo algo. De pronto los dos nos abrazaron escondiendo sus cabezas en nuestras piernas y nos miraron con unas sonrisas idénticas.

- Los queremos mama y papa… - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

. . . . . . . .

Ya estábamos fuera de la casa pasando el rato, nuestra casa no era muy grande y se encontraba en medio del bosque fuera del ruido y los problemas humanos, era un lugar solo para nosotros, nuestra familia venia muy seguido a visitarnos al igual que Nadina y Nahuel, de seguro mi familia llegaría mañana o en la noche, así que por los momentos solo nos quedaba esperar.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! – los tres nos giramos al escuchar el chillido de Sophie pero entonces empezamos a reírnos cuando vimos a Nahuel colocando a Sophie sobre su hombro.

- ¡Hola Tío Nahu! – dijo Daniel colocándose frente a él y chocando sus palmas.

- ¿Cómo están? – Nos dijo saludándonos con una mano.-

- Hola Nahu. – dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Sophie quiere que la sueltes. – dijo ella jalando su cabello.

- Perdone señorita olvide que vuestro corazón solo pertenece a Cris. – dijo Nahuel bajando a Sophie la cual estaba todo roja.

- ¿Acaso Daniel le ha contado a todos el secreto de Sophie? – pregunto ella dirigiéndole una mirada sínica a su hermano.

- Oh, cariño eso dejo de ser un secreto hace mucho. – Dijo Nahuel y entonces miro a Adrik.- ¡Hey Adrik! ¿Qué tal si tu, yo y Daniel tenemos nuestro tiempo de hombres?

- ¡Vamos! – dijeron Adrik y Daniel emocionados.

- Eso si que no… - les dijo cortantemente, lo menos que quería era que mi casa quedara destruida antes de que mis tíos llegasen y lo hiciesen.

- ¡Pero mamá! – dijeron los tres haciéndome ojitos.

- Vamos… después de todo son unos niños… - dijo una voz conocida.

Todos nos giramos para poder ver a Nadina tan hermosa como siempre son su cuerpo madurado de una mujer de unos veinte y a Aloin acercándose con un chico de unos nueve de cabello negro un poco largo amarrado con una coleta como su padre y ojos verdes brillantes tal vez los de Aloin cuando era humano, estaba vestido al igual que su padre con un traje formal. El pequeño Cristian era hijo de Nadina y Aloin y había nacido hace unos dos años y aun así lucia mayor que mis hijos, según Carlisle nuestra parte vampira era la que nos hacia envejecer rápidamente por lo que Cris al ser mas vampiro que humano crecía más rápido.

- ¡Hola Nadina! – dije acercándome a ella para abrazarla.

- Hola Nessi… hola primito, hola Daniel… Y a Nahu también… - dijo ella sucesivamente.

- Miren quien salió de su castillo. – dijo Nahuel saludándola con la mano, ya hacía tres años que se conocían por lo que se llevaban bien.

- ¡Hola madrina y tío Aloin! – dijeron mis hijos abrazando a Nadina y Aloin.

- ¡Awww! ¿Cómo están mis ahijados más lindos?

- ¿Tienes otros ahijados? – pregunto Aloin.

- Todavía no… - dijo ella guiñándole el ojo.

- Hola Cris… - le dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

- Es un placer volveros a ver… - dijo él en su tono formal y tranquilo con una sonrisa, en personalidad era idéntico a su padre por suerte.

Entonces se giro a ver a mi hija y le sonrío por lo que ella se sonrojo bajando la cabeza avergonzada, se acerco a ella arrodillándose frente a ella tomando su mano para depositar un beso en esta.

- Es placer verla de nuevo señorita Sophie. – dijo él y ambos se quedaron en su mundo.

- Sophie… está encantada… de ver a Cris… - dijo ella nerviosa mientras sus mejillas se coloraban mas.

- Pero Cris esta mucho más feliz de ver a Sophie… - dijo el también sonrojándose.

Daniel se quedo con la boca abierta mirando aquella escena, ya que Adrik no era muy celoso con su hija, Daniel tomo aquel trabajo de proteger a su hermanita, aunque claro Daniel en estos momentos se encontraba forcejeando en los brazos de Nahu.

- Nahu déjame ir… mi hermana…

- Tranquilo tigre. – le decía.

- Pero…- intento protestar.

- Pero nada, hazme caso… - entonces el asintió, Nahuel era como un hermano menor para mi hijo y el siempre lo seguía y obedecía, incluso más que a su padre, pero nunca como a mi.

Yo por mi parte abrace el brazo de Adrik y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Yo tenía su misma edad… - le susurre a Adrik y el solo me envolvió entre sus brazos mientras recordaba el día que me salvo, el día que lo conocí y me enamore perdidamente de él.

- Oh, amore, amore, amore (oh, amor, amor, amor) – canto Nadina colocándose a un lado de nosotros.

- No importa cuántos años tengas siempre seguirás siendo una mocosa… - le gruño Adrik entonces ella solo el saco la lengua mientras se situaba al lado de Aloin.

- Pero así la queremos. – susurro Aloin acariciando su cabeza.

- ¡Oh! – dijo Adrik como si se acordase de algo, entonces se acerco a Nadina y busco algo en bolsillos y se lo extendió a Nadina, era una fotografía más recientes de los gemelos sonriendo, esa foto se la habíamos tomado una semana atrás en el parque de diversiones. – Se lo podrías entregar a Cayo. – Nadina miro a Adrik por unos momentos antes de asentir y tomar la foto.

- Gracias… - dijo él, cada vez que Nadina venia él le daba una foto de los gemelos para que se lo entregaran a su padre y de vez en cuando este le mandaba una carta o contestación.

- Casi se me olvida… - dijo Nadina rebuscando en su bolso. – Tío me dijo que te diese esto… - entonces saco una cadena en la cual colgaba un anillo plateado un poco viejo pero igual de hermoso, Adrik solo lo tomo atónito.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunte y entonces el sonrío mientras sacaba el anillo y la cadena y después tomaba mi mano para colocármelo en el dedo.

- Era de mi madre… - lo mire sorprendida por unos instantes antes de también sonreírle.

- ¡Oigan! ¿Por qué no tomamos una foto antes de que llegue tu familia? – pregunto Nahuel trayendo una cámara.

- Vamos… - me susurro Adrik tomando mi mano.

Adrik y yo nos colocamos en el medio mientras yo agarraba su brazo, Nadina por su parte estaba al lado de Aloin el cual la sostenía por la cintura mientras Nahuel tenia sobre su hombro sentado a Daniel el cual hacia un V con sus dedos, en tanto Sophie y Cris se encontraban uno al lado del otro sonrojados. Vimos la luz parpadear un par de veces, pero antes de que se tomara la foto Cris tomo la mano de mi hija y entonces la cámara capto aquel hermoso recuerdo de cómo un grupo de híbridos compartían un mismo momento, siéndose parte de un mundo más allá de lo humano y lo vampírico…

Sin importar las circunstancias, el valor, lo grande o lo pequeño que sea, la mejor herencia que el dejaremos a nuestros hijos, será esta, una familia, un grupo de amigos, un nuevo amor y una nueva historia…

**Waaaaaaaaaaa! Al fin lo termine, sin comentarios, intente hacerlo lo mas perfecto posible y al fin lo termine! Espero que les haya gustado mi historia. Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y mucha gracias a aquellos que me siguieron y les fascino mi fic. Gracias por los Alertas, los favoritos y los reviews algunos me dieron motivos para seguir otros me alegraron, gracias a todos por su apoyo, nos vemos en otra historia Bay**

**P.D. Si quieren caps especiales me avisan, tal vez los publique luego, serán del personaje que quieran ^^**


End file.
